The Pureblood Secret
by VampireMaddy
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki return to Cross Academy, to find that Kaname's dark ancestral past is beginning to catch up with them, alongside three purebloods, each with their own reason for secrecy. In the face of challenge what will you do, Kuran Yuuki?
1. Return To Innocence

A/N: Hello all my lovely people XD I'm back! Did you miss me? Hehe.  
This is the start of my new Kaname & Yuuki story XD *is so excited despite it being her own story* I originally planned to focus mostly on Yuuki discovering Kaname is the ancestor and her reaction to it but I think I will contain that to a one-shot later or maybe an extra chapter...?  
For now this is a lighter fanfiction, filled with less dark moods. Yuuki & Kaname will meet people from his past in future chapters ^_^

_Thanks to my incredibly awesome beta O-Mega Lead, for going over this chapter twice and giving me lots of brilliant advice._

* * *

_To all readers, please read the background information below, I know it's boring… :(_

Background Information:

This is set six months after Kaname, Yuuki and Zero split off in chapter 47. You can consider it slightly AU, is because I'm completely eradicating the situation with Kaname being proclaimed mad by some nobles. He destroyed the council but everything remained hunky dory in Vampire land.  
Kaname has told Yuuki of his ancestral history, and she has accepted him and still loves him, although perhaps she does not truly understand it (more on that later). The Night Class have lived separately to the Kurans during this break, although they _**had **_remained in contact with them.

Ancestral Kaname

_So, we obviously don't know many details from Hino, but here is my theory on the original ancestor for this fanfiction. _  
Kaname does not know how he was created a vampire, and he was the first one in existence. From then, with much difficulty, he created two wives who were pureblood vampires like himself, as they were made from his own flesh and blood as opposed to being turned from humans. Kind of like beautiful Frankensteins I suppose (they would be beautiful right? They were made from essences of _Kaname!_).

The wives had children, their children had children, and so forth. Some children married humans (noble class) some married each other (purebloods). There will be more details on the wives later in my story, so do not trouble your head about what happened to them… yet. He did not love them however, as they were there for the purpose of breeding, (oh Kaname, you naughty man.)

Kaname was murdered around ten thousand years ago, **but as the original ancestor he can never truly die**, and was later resurrected by Rido, as said in the manga. He was born through Juuri, replacing the child in the womb, and regained his ancestral memories when he was quite young. Kaname remembers everything now, **but because it was so long ago, the memories feel distant from him then to as the person he is now.** Because he can never die, he's obviously going to do everything in his power to make sure Yuuki never dies either, because he loves her and doesn't want to be left alone to suffer her absence. Thus explains our overprotective Kaname.

_(I'm quite proud of this theory now. Lmao.) _

_

* * *

_

_**The Pureblood Secret**_

_by VampireMaddy_

* * *

**Cross Academy Gates  
**_Thursday Evening_

-

Two beautiful teenagers stood by the foot of the stone steps leading to Cross Academy, their suitcases resting on the ground beside them. The third and last teenager of the trio hopped out of the elegant silver car and came to stand with the others before waving the driver off. They all watched the car leave with expressionless faces not showing pleasure at its departure nor disappointment for what was to come.

"Well… we're back again," commented the third teenager, after a few minutes, gazing in wonderment at the school that he had come to know so well. "It feels like we've been away for years."

The other two silently nodded in agreement.

"Where are the others?" the sole female asked them both, tossing her hair impatiently in a way that the others recognised as the nervous habit she had had since childhood. She seemed to be impatiently fiddling with her clothes which were already perfectly moulded to her form. It was impossible to describe the female vampire as anything but beautiful; her hazel eyes were framed by black feathered lashes, her mouth was prettily curved and she had an angelic shaped face.

The tall man beside her, her cousin and close friend, sighed and carelessly shrugged his shoulders leaving her other, and in her opinion highly irritating, cousin to answer.

"Shiki, Rima, and Ichijou should be here soon. The others will all be making their way from their respective houses within the next two days," the blonde haired vampire, Aidou Hanabusa, said. "Kaname-sama wanted us to ensure everything was suitable before the entire class arrived."

Ruka Souen nodded in agreement, and turned to look at the stone building of Cross Academy once more. The repairs from the chaos caused by Rido had been finished, and the building now looked just as good it ever had. Ruka was silently very pleased to be returning; she abhorred her household, surrounded by her terrifying grandparents and was much more comfortable living with her fellow classmates. Better yet, she would have the opportunity to see Kaname-sama daily. The thought made a small smile flit across her face in anticipation.

Although Ruka had realised that Kaname would never develop feelings for her, she still remained equally adoring of him. It was one of the only things she shared with her cousin, Aidou; unyielding affection for their pureblood leader. But, if Ruka could not have Kaname-sama then she would most certainly treat his sister and equal, with the same respect. Aidou seemed to struggle in that regard, and found it difficult to address the new and beautiful Yuuki Kuran with the reverence her rank demanded.

"I wonder if we will get our old rooms back." said Kain Akatsuki thoughtfully.

"I hope so," Aidou chirped happily. "Then I can be reunited with my beloved treasures, which you made me leave behind, _Akatsuki!_" he said crossly, darting the apathetic Kain menacing looks.

"Akatsuki was right to leave all your junk behind!" Ruka replied, tossing her head impatiently.

"What? How dare you!"

"But they are just worthless pieces of trash. It's quite simple." Ruka said lightly, waving her hand carelessly.

"Worthless?!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Look here, I'll have you know those treasures are worth ov–"

"Hush you two," interrupted Kain, nodding his head towards the direction of the road, as a black car slowly pulled up by the entrance of the school. They both ceased their arguing and followed his gaze. "The Kurans are here."

They watched as the sleek car stopped by the entrance. The driver, unquestionably a vampire, got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door nearest the nobles. From it sprung the eager Yuuki, a sunny smile upon her face as she ran to the foot of the steps and stared at the academy with wide eyes, her hair billowing behind her. She made no attempt to hide her glee at being reunited with the place that she had come to call home during her younger years.

"Yuuki-sama, we are delighted to see you again." said Ruka with a gentle smile, watching Yuuki dart towards them. Yuuki nodded happily, and eyed them all bashfully, most particularly Ruka. Since they had last seen her, Yuuki appeared to have become even more beautiful. Although she retained the same tiny frame, her loose clothing hinted at a curvaceous figure and Aidou could not help but notice her legs were most certainly longer.

"I am happy to be back, Ruka-chan." Yuuki said simply, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. Aidou and Kain nodded and smiled, respectfully. A firm hand rested on her shoulder, and Yuuki turned to see her brother standing protectively behind her, his gentle eyes watching her radiant countenance.

"Your exuberance is evident, my love." Kaname murmured in his usual sultry tone, running his fingers rhythmically through her hair. Yuuki sighed contentedly, and nodded. Kaname raised his eyes to those of his uneasy nobles, a quizzing look now present.

"I trust your journey was pleasant."

"Yes indeed, Kaname-sama. We made excellent time, as you can see." Aidou gushed, nodding to Kain to interject with some conversation.

"We had only just arrived ourselves, Kaname-sama, but Ruka has already called for the night class servants to assist with the luggage." Kain added helpfully, his cool eyes watching Ruka. Ruka nodded lightly in agreement to his words, but did not add to the conversation, her own eyes instead watching Kaname.

Aidou started glancing about him as if expecting something to suddenly jump out at any moment. "But… where is Seiren?" he asked curiously.

"No doubt on the grounds already. I do not need to constantly monitor her whereabouts, unlike some of you." Kaname drawled, surveying his nobles with bored eyes. They were all greatly delighted to have a chance to talk to their pureblood leader, and Kaname tried hard to indulge them when it clearly brought them so much happiness, but it was not long before his attention returned to Yuuki.

She seemed to be chafing at the bit to dart off towards the academy, yet was making valiant efforts to restrain herself. Kaname chuckled slightly and leant forward, whispering quietly in her ear. "Why don't you go and see the chairman, Yuuki?"

"Can I?" she asked eagerly, looking remarkably like a puppy that was having a tempting treat waved before it.

"Yes, of course. Send the Chairman my regards; I will come to visit him later." Kaname said, taking his hand off her shoulder. He watched her rush off towards the steps before hurriedly climbing them two at a time, all the while a softened expression on his face. The others watched her head bobbing as she sprinted eagerly, and were a little astonished by the remarkable amount of energy she appeared to have. Since Yuuki's transformation her personality seemed to have become more vibrant and charismatic yet she still returned to being the same quiet and gentle girl she used to be in her human years.

"Yuuki-sama looks remarkably different from her human years. She has now turned into a striking young woman." commented Kain after a short while, although not unkindly.

"You think so?" Kaname asked, his eyebrows raised superciliously. "I believe she is just as beautiful as she ever was."

-

-

* * *

**Chairman's Private Quarters**

-

Yuuki Kuran and Cross Kaien both sat around the small dining room table in Cross' private quarters. Before Yuuki was an untouched cup of tea, which was coloured the odd colour of purple; another one of Cross' unsuccessful experiments with food. Cross was wearing his usual array of lumpy cardigans and scarves and surveyed Yuuki through his round spectacles.

"Oh Chairman, I have really missed this place…" said Yuuki eventually, her eyes becoming slightly misty with memories; she often thought about the happy hours she had passed with Zero and the Chairman in this very kitchen.

Kaname simply could not understand her attachment to Cross Academy, but it had been her home for years and she had spend some of her happiest memories in this place. But then, Yuuki always forgot… Kaname already knew the meaningless of time and probably no longer built attachments to such trivial things. She wondered how many dwellings he had passed in his years. Was Cross Academy any different to him than the countless others? And yet… it was so strange. Kaname did not talk much of the past, and tried to distance himself from it with Yuuki. She was his light, and he would do everything he could to try and prevent that powerful, beautiful light from fading. But Yuuki still clearly remembered his confession, although she thought he would always remain her _true_ brother. Was it really her place to condemn him for the things he had done centuries ago?

"I've missed you too, Yuuki!" the Chairman bawled, launching himself across the table to envelop her in a tight hug, making her forget her sombre reflections. "Why have you not called me every single day like you promised?"

Yuuki laughed from the folds of his cardigan. "I've just been busy…"

The Chairman drew away, and Yuuki gratefully took in several deep breaths.

"Oh, busy? With Kaname-kun… hmm?" he asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling.

Yuuki blushed heavily. "C-chairman!" she stuttered, as she noticed the chairman waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It appeared despite Yuuki being his adopted daughter he showed no reserve in bringing up extremely embarrassing topics for conversation.

"And call me daddy!!" the Chairman cajoled, eyes welling up with seemingly irrepressible tears.

"Okay… daddy…" Yuuki said slowly, feeling the word roll uneasily around her tongue as she tried to please her ridiculous father. He was undoubtedly a fool, but she still loved him.

"Cha… Daddy, where is Zero?" Yuuki asked, her eyes filling with the hope that he might still be at the academy. She had however taken a secret detour on her way to Cross' office and had noted that Zero's bedroom seemed empty.

Cross sighed, and stood up to pour some more 'sumptuous' tea into Yuuki's untouched cup. His eyes filled with more tears and suddenly wrapped his arms around Yuuki, mourning his loss.

"Yagari-sensei and Kiryuu-kun have both left me! What am I to do? They both went on serious vampire hunting duties, and leave me all alone. They are very bad boys! Even Yuuki leaves me to run off with Kaname-kun!" he mumbled unhappily, wondering just how he seemed to have lost both his adopted children within the space of six months.

"Oh… I see…" Yuuki muttered dejectedly, her face flushed with disappointment as she tried to avoid the Chairman's eyes. So he was gone.

The chairman removed his spectacles, and sat back straight in his chair, a wave of seriousness suddenly radiating from him. Yuuki looked up in interest as his mouth set hard in solemnity. He seemed to consider her for a moment before her spoke, as if deciding whether or not to voice his concerns.

"I understand from Kaname-kun that since you have been reawakened, that he has told you _everything_ about his past." he said gravely.

"Yes…" Yuuki whispered in reply, her eyes very wide, almost hanging on his every word. "W-what of it?"

"Do you… accept it then, my daughter?" the Chairman asked her gently; his eyes filled with nothing but affection for her. It must have been very hard to take it all in without having anyone to confide in. The Chairman doubted that Yuuki would feel comfortable in discussing such private matters with the Night Class at the moment. Perhaps Kaname knew that when he chose to confess to her; he was afraid she would run away and leave him. "You may be honest."

"I must do. I love him." Yuuki replied instantly, her voice raised several octaves.

The Chairman inclined his head silently, but did not fail to notice the slight change in her delicate voice. "Hmm, is that so? Even if this past is veiled in darkness? From what he has told me, and from what I already know, there are many unpleasant things that have stemmed from him. He has not been kind to those around him either…"

"But _onii-sama_ would never hurt me." Yuuki said resolutely, the 'onii-sama' deliberately empathised. "If… If I do not continue to love him, then what chance will his soul have?" she whispered sadly, her heart aching for her onii-sama, who had been alone for so long. How could she abandon him once more?

The chairman nodded, dismissing the conversation. He seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Well, if you are happy my dear." he said simply, before returning to his usual quirky self that she knew so well. He darted up from his chair and rushed off towards the kitchen, clanking the various pots and utensils as he went. He stuck his head out into the doorway and expostulated excitably: "Come now! I have some delicious food cooking in the kitchen that you _must_ try!"

Yuuki groaned loudly, and decided that she had mostly certainly eaten already, as far as the Chairman was concerned. But Kaname's words to her, when she had refused his demands that she should leave him, still rang strong in her mind.

"_But I am not merely your onii-sama, Yuuki. I am a cruel heartless man who does not forgive, does not trouble about others, nor does anything for anyone. Leave me, and save yourself the pity of being married to a wicked beast who cannot give you what you deserve. I am not worthy of you."_

However Yuuki had seen the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. Kaname Kuran, ancestor and ruler of all vampires, was weak only around her. As much as he would pretend otherwise he was hers to do her bidding. And that made her oh-so powerful. She could do with him whatever she so wished. She could _destroy _him.

But Yuuki knew that despite his dark past, filled with vice, she could not change her feelings. Yuuki Kuran was irrevocably and eternally in love with Kaname Kuran, and she could not escape how she felt for him.

She was his.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Yay! First chapter finished!

Hope you're not too annoyed with me that I made Kaname already married before (and a bigamist) but the vampires had to get there somewhere and the idea of ancestral Kaname still being a virgin kind of makes me laugh. A lot.  
I fangirl endlessly the fact that Kain and Ruka are cousins, because it's more vampire incest from Hino, to make Yuuki & Kaname even more likely. Parallel pairings much?

If you haven't already, please go join my KanamexYuuki community – you can find the link under 'My Communities' on my profile. I'm also looking for staff members, is anyone interested? :D

Finally, please review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. We Might As Well Be Strangers

A/N: Another chapter in a week! Yay, I am doing well. Thank you very much to the lovely people who have reviewed my story; your comments made me extremely happy. I'm delighted people are enjoying the story, as I love writing it for you; you encourage me loads! I don't think I could ever tire of Kaname and Yuuki as long as people continue to enjoy reading it.

Thank you as ever to my beta reader O-Mega Lead without whom this story _and_ plot wouldn't be nearly as good.

_I have started flashbacks to one scene which takes place a couple of months before present time. Every chapter I will include another extract; I want you to see Yuuki's reaction to Kaname's past. I feel it's important. _

* * *

-

"_Who are you? Tell me, Kaname!" Yuuki urged, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she sobbed relentlessly. They both stood together in the antechamber to the Kuran mansion ballroom in all their finery. Kaname had dragged Yuuki out from amongst all the guests and questioned why she seemed so distant ever since her discussion with Ichijou that afternoon. Kaname now stood still, allowing her hot tears to soak the fabric, his mouth set hard. Why could she never leave this subject be? Why must she be so damned concerned with his past? "He said… he said you were my ancestor. The original ancestor of all of our kind. The cruellest and oldest of all vampires. Is that… is that true?!" _

_Kaname knelt down to her and took her tiny trembling form into his arms, his eyes softening. "Yuuki…" he whispered fervently. "Yuuki…" he repeated again, stroking her chestnut locks in an attempt to comfort her. His lover. _

"_Is it true?" she repeated in a near whisper, her aching arms threading around his back as she clung desperately to his protective chest. She only felt safe in his arms and yet those arms also suddenly felt so strange to her, as if she was afraid to know who it was she loved. Just who was he? _

"_Yuuki, only you… It was only ever you…" Kaname consoled, burying his face in the warmth of her chest as he sought acceptance from the one he loved. "If I tell you what you wish to know, you will leave me."_

"_No!" replied Yuuki instantly, her hands instinctively stretching up to take his face in her hands, seeing the brief fear terror flicker there. "Never, never, never!" she repeated, trying to soothe him. "So please, tell me! I need to know!" she said desperately; the secrecy had been eating away at her for months. She saw his hesitation and added candidly: "Trust me with this."_

_-_

* * *

**Night Class Dormitory Gates**

_Monday afternoon_

-

"Aidou-sempai let me in to see her." Yori said firmly as she stood at the wooden door which guarded the night class dormitory. Sayori Wakaba had heard rumours flying around that the night class were back, Yuuki Cross in tow, and she had instantly rushed to the night class dormitory to see if she could find her. She was a little scared going to visit a vampire's dwelling, but Yuuki had assured her before that the night class were pacifists, and would never harm humans.

"I don't think she's awake yet." Aidou said sleepily, running his hand through his blonde locks, his blue shirt crumpled and dishevelled. Who was this girl, disturbing his sleep so early in the morning? She'd been banging on the door for about twenty minutes before Akatsuki had forced him to go find out what all the noise was. Aidou would have shouted at her had he not recognised it was Yuuki-sama's friend, the one he had been told to place into safe keeping. It was better to at least _pretend_ to be nice.

"What? It's 3pm in the afternoon!" Yori said incredulously, disbelief on her face, which quickly turned into suspicion. "Look here, sempai, you go to Yuuki's room and see if she'll see me, or else." she added darkly.

"Argh! Fine!" moaned Aidou loudly, shutting the door in Yori's face and staggering back up the marble staircase, grumbling to himself about irritating humans. This was just what he wanted, to get shouted at by Kaname-sama for waking them both up. Why did she have to be so annoying?!

Aidou sighed as he came to the door and hesitated slightly, wavering on the spot, before he knocked firmly on the door. There was no answer. Grumbling even more, Aidou knocked once more, and was just about to scurry off to tell Wakaba-san they were both asleep until the door clicked open. Yuuki was standing there, barefoot, clad only in a half buttoned garment which looked suspiciously like Kaname's shirt. On closer inspect Aidou could confirm it was indeed Kaname's shirt (he would know). He could _also_ confirm that Yuuki had missed several buttons in her hurry and she was not wearing anything underneath.

Cursing, and covering his red face with his hands, Aidou choked in a strangled voice: "Y-Yuuki-sama! I… I want to…." he stammered, unable to finish the sentence.

Yuuki giggled impishly as she saw Aidou's blushing face. "Want to what, Aidou? Shall I go and get onii-sama?" she asked innocently, completely unaware of his reason for being incapable of speech.

"No, no!" Aidou said hastily; interference from Kaname would _not_ help matters. "It's not that important, I can see you're… preoccupied. You should be getting dressed – it's time to change classes soon, right?" he added quickly, before darting off from the bedroom as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving a bewildered Yuuki standing in the doorway. _'What was all that about?_' wondered Yuuki.

"Onii-sama, Aidou's acting all strange…" she called as she disappeared back into the bedroom.

Back downstairs, Yori was still waiting for Aidou to reappear. Just how long did it take the stupid boy to fetch Yuuki? Yori frowned when the dishevelled Aidou reappeared at the door, a dazed look upon his face. She also noticed that his hair seemed to be dripping wet; had he had a shower?

"Yeah… I don't think she's coming, sorry." Aidou said, standing back to shut the door, hiding his face from her vision. "Maybe she'll catch you at changeover."

Yori tried very hard not to scream in frustration when he slammed the door in her face.

-

-

* * *

**The Kuran's Quarters**

_Thursday Evening_

-

"Yuuki, are you ready to leave?" Kaname asked from the comfort of his Victorian sofa, sprawled out lazily as he poured over some papers, which were no doubt related to the new government he was establishing.

Since his destruction of the council of elders, Kaname had been faced with the daunting task of creating a new council that was not corrupt. He had chosen Lord Aidou to front this council, which would serve as the parliament when Kaname became king again. However, Lord Aidou and Kaname were the only ones who knew of these plans yet; even Yuuki had not been told. Kaname had to initially focus on the establishment on the council, sorting his own personal affairs in regard to marriage and ensuring the majority of noble vampires were pro-monarchy. It would take time, and time he had.

"I am ready, onii-sama." Yuuki called cheerfully, dancing into the room with her usual sunny presence. Kaname sat up slightly as he beheld her lovely appearance. She was wearing the new Night Class uniform which, quite rightly, fitted her perfectly and hung to her new figure beautifully. Yuuki much preferred the day class uniforms, as she was so used to it and black always seemed far more practical, but she had to admit the uniform had a nice sheen; it was clearly made of more expensive fabrics. Yuuki noticed where Kaname's eyes were lingering and had the grace to blush.

"You look beautiful, Yuuki…" Kaname said huskily, reluctant to allow himself to be dragged to class when the invitation of remaining here with her suddenly became more appealing. There was, he savagely tried to reason, absolutely no point in class when he already knew more than the teachers could teach him in a lifetime. But then again, Yuuki did not have this advantage, if you could call it one.

"Hmm… I don't think white is the best colour though," Yuuki said, as Kaname stood up from his seat and made his way towards her, purposefully. The intense look upon his face sent shivers running down her spine and she tried hard not to quiver underneath him as he ran one hand through her hair. "I am afraid I am going to get it all dirty…" she confided to him in her usual innocent way.

Yuuki squeaked very loudly as Kaname suddenly swept her into his arms, an amused smile hovering on his lips. She spluttered, looking adorably confused.

"It appears I am going to have to not allow your feet to touch the ground then, in order to keep your uniform immaculate," Kaname said nonchalantly, watching her flustered reaction to his hold. "I fear your uniform may get _very_ dirty soon, but we shall save that opportunity for later in the day."

Yuuki made a sound that was neither a snort nor a giggle in a feeble attempt at indignation. Even if Yuuki was more relaxed in Kaname's company since she had regained her memories she still became remarkably embarrassed when he spoke in _that _way to her. She knew fully well that if she allowed him to have his way Kaname would never allow her dainty feet to touch the ground. She secretly rather enjoyed being protected so ardently but it could make her feel extremely suffocated and sometimes, she longed to be able to do whatever she liked, as she had done as a guardian.

However, Yuuki had realised long ago that life as the jealous pureblood's lover would mean she would be guarded, possessively so, and she tried _very_ hard to not let it bother her. It was easy to forget how long Kaname had waited for her; in some ways it was only natural that he would be protective. Zero would no doubt call it suffocating; Yuuki tried to think of it as sweet and comforting.

"Are you planning to let me get down at all anytime this morning?" Yuuki asked him hopefully, as they made their way out of their chambers towards the elegant staircase where the night class were no doubt waiting.

"Of course not." Kaname replied.

Yuuki grumbled quietly but did not attempt to force him to let go; he was irritatingly stronger than her and resistance was futile. She would just have to pretend to not see the deathly looks Ruka and Aidou would most certainly cast her.

Ruka and Aidou were both waiting downstairs alongside the others and, just as Yuuki had predicted, they both stiffened when they saw Kaname carrying his sister down the stairs. Ruka's eyes narrowed even further when she saw Yuuki's arms wrapped around Kaname's neck; regardless of her own feelings, such blatant intimacy being openly showed to all the nobles should be frowned upon. At least, that was the excuse Ruka made in her mind to explain her irritation. Ruka knew deep down that it was foolish to blame Yuuki for her actions; she was still very innocent and artless, and she certainly wanted to be friends with Ruka, so Ruka would try to oblige her.

"Good evening Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama!" called Ichijou cheerily, almost dancing forward to take his place by their side. Kaname inclined his head, and Yuuki grinned. Ichijou had offered to give up his vice presidency job to Yuuki, as befitted her rank, but when Yuuki had nearly burst into tears at the thought of having such a pressurising task thrust upon her Kaname had agreed with her that Ichijou was the only man for the job.

"How are you today, Yuuki-sama?" Ruka asked her as she flanked the purebloods on the other side, accompanied by her near shadow, Kain Akatsuki. The other nobles who were closest to Kaname soon followed, and Yuuki did not fail to notice she was now completely surrounded by a wall of bodies _and_ she was in the arms of Kaname. Was she really that fragile? She used to control the day class girls everyday, she knew how to take care of herself!

"Kaname, can you let me down?" she asked, craning her neck to make eye contact with him. "I don't want to be carried by you in front of _all_ the day class girls."

Kaname stopped walking and looked down at her, an amused expression in his eyes. "Why should I?" he asked lightly, as if completely unaware of the girls' obsession with the night class men.

Yuuki frowned and gave him a very cross look; however all she earned from Kaname was an amused smile.

"You_ know_ they are going to hate me enough for transferring into the night class. I don't think they'll take it well if they also see you carrying me," Yuuki said pointedly, trying unsuccessfully to get down and getting her long hair in her face. "They'd probably kill me." she added darkly as an afterthought, blowing a few stray strands of hair irritably.

"Let them try." Kaname growled challengingly, but he consented to the pleading look in her eyes and let lightly down beside him, contenting himself with placing his arm around her shoulder. Shiki and Rima exchanged knowledgeable looks.

"I wonder how the new guardians will cope…" Shiki said absentmindedly to Rima as they walked down the stone pathway to the oak gates where the day class girls where no doubt waiting. Rima rolled her eyes in response.

"Probably not very well. I don't think they've even had any training yet; Chairman Cross has been busy helping that Kiryuu boy start his hunting career."

"Damned waste of time if you ask me," murmured Shiki underneath his breath so no one but Rima would hear. "Everyone knows he's going to end up dead soon, either by his own hand or Kaname-sama's."

Rima nodded in agreement, but did not answer him as they had already all arrived at the gates. The excited cries were now as clear as day; the day class girls were even more frantic that usual as it was the first time seeing the night class in six months. When Kaname and Yuuki had left, and the nobles had followed, the chairman told the day class girls that all the night class had been specially selected for a transfer to a newly established elite European school. A few particularly dedicated girls had cried themselves to sleep for weeks, wondering what on earth they were to do with their lives.

However, six months later, the girls were suddenly told that the night class were coming back; the European school had fallen through and they had come to regain their places with Cross Academy. The girls could not have been more delighted, if somewhat surprised, and stood faithfully ready to welcome the night class back as if they had never left in the first place.

The doors opened and out stepped the night class into the dusky light as the sun set in the background. The new guardians, a boy with light brown hair and a tall blonde female, were desperately trying to push the screaming girls back as they cried the names of their favourite, and extremely disinterested, idols. Yuuki smiled slightly; they were both doing a good job at controlling them, although she privately wished she could join in and help.

Yuuki tensed slightly as all the cries suddenly ceased. The girls were beginning to notice the tiny figure of Yuuki, immersed within the nobles, and the silence did not reign for long before the whispers broke out like wild fire amongst the hordes of girls.

"_Is that… Cross Yuuki?! Where the hell has she been lately?" _

"_I heard she's going out with Kaname-sempai now. They're like an item these days, and Zero Kiryuu has run off in jealousy."_

"_What the hell! Why does she get to be with him? What's so special about her?"_

_"Yeah, I mean what's happened to her friggin' hair? It's like ten feet long!"_

"_I heard she got cancer, and it's a wig. Kaname-sempai probably just feels sorry for her." _

Yuuki gritted her teeth and tried hard not to listen to them. The girls thought they were being quiet, but of course they didn't know that Yuuki could now pick up even the most miniscule of sounds. Cancer… _seriously?_ How deranged were they? She realised why Yori got so irritated with them all the whole time. Yuuki's eyes ran through the crowd, seeking out the sole person who was not infatuated with the night class. It wasn't long before she found her, and Yuuki pushed herself free of her vampire blockade and walked purposefully towards her.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki cried, yanking her best friend from the throng of day class students and pulling them both within proximity of the night class; near enough for Kaname's comfort, but far enough away that none of the night class could hear what they were saying.

"Yuuki, there you are! I have missed you," Yori said, dragging them both into a fierce hug. "I heard rumours you had returned, but Aidou-sempai wouldn't let me come see you." she added sadly, remembering her failed attempt to gain access to the elusive Night Class dormitory.

Yuuki shot Aidou accusatory looks, and he held his hands up in defence. "Hey, I tried, Yuuki-sama, but I thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed."

Yuuki sighed, and patted her friend fondly on the arm, watching Yori's gentle countenance. It seemed so long since she had last since her dear friend, and Yuuki had never forgotten Yori's faithfulness to her.

"I'm sorry Yori-chan, but Aidou-sempai thinks he's doing the right thing. He's very erm… considerate?" Yuuki said slowly, trying to consider how best to phrase the nobles complete and utter obedience to purebloods. Yori knew that her friend was a vampire, but she was not aware that there were differences in rank. It was easier not to go into details upon such a precarious subject.

"Oh, I see. It must be really weird getting used to all this, huh?" Yori said sympathetically, noticing the night class' watchful eyes on Yuuki. Were they usually this protective of new additions to the class?

"Yeah…" Yuuki said slowly, "I keep forgetting I'm Yuuki Kuran now." she added with a nervous laugh, patting her hair.

Yori's mouth opened wide in shock as she did a double take. "Kuran? Did you just say _Kuran?!_ Have you _married _Kaname, Yuuki?!" she demanded quickly, her eyes shooting suspicious glances at the silent Kaname.

"Err… Well…" Yuuki mumbled, thinking fast as Kaname came to stand by her side. She gave him an exasperated expression. "I think the attempt at secrecy is kind of dead, Kaname. Perhaps we should just tell her everything…" she said, watching the stunned Yori intently.

"I think we can safely say that yes, you have managed to destroy all attempts at secrecy in the space of five minutes, my love." Kaname said, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her hair. "I think, Wakaba-san, you had best come with us."

Yori nodded quickly and began to start walking. She watched with interest as Kaname picked Yuuki up and took her into his arms as if she was light as a feather. His own eyes were alight with amusement as Yuuki spluttered and grumbled beneath him, and Yori was astonished by how carefree the elusive dorm leader seemed. She had never seen him so much as smile before and now he stood before her laughing and teasing Yuuki blithely.

"Kaname… sempai…?" Yori asked him curiously, watching Yuuki make feeble attempts to escape Kaname's strong arms. Kaname turned to look down at Yori.

"It is her punishment, Wakaba-san. I am going to carry her for the rest of the day." Kaname replied, giving Yuuki a merciless smile.

"Awwh!" grumbled Yuuki unconvincingly; her cheeks tinged a strong pink as she clutched at the lapels of his jacket. Yuuki's attitude seemed to indicate only too clearly that she did not mind Kaname's so called 'punishment' methods _at_ _all._

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I wouldn't mind being punished by Kaname either! I do seem to dominate alot of my story with Kaname and Yuuki, I wonder sometimes if I should focus more on the other characters...

It was my birthday yesterday, yay! I asked for Kaname Kuran, but my mother didn't give him to me :( I am quite disappointed. It would be lovely if you could leave me a review as a little present~! XD

-


	3. I'll Follow The Sun

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Alyzzahp; it's her birthday today! XD**

This chapter is going to be dominated with Kaname; I am fascinated by his love for Yuuki and I'm exploring it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't find it boring… more Night Class coming next chapter, don't worry.  
By the way I know that certain light from chapter 48 suggests Kaname wasn't born with his ancestral memories, but for the purpose of this story, he was.

Thank you as ever to my beta O-Mega Lead who puts up with me ^_^

* * *

**Night Class Dormitory**

_Tuesday Evening_

_-_

Kaname leant against his favourite window in the night class and reflected upon various things, as he usually like to do when it was quiet. The lesson held no interest to him as he had already learnt more in his years than the teacher could teach him in a lifetime. But, regardless of the boredom of class, he continued with it, never showing his disinterest in whatever the teacher had to offer him.

It was unforgiveable for a pureblood to show too much emotion; to demonstrate such a weakness would only cause other nobles to seek to manipulate it. Kaname Kuran was the oldest of all vampires, the battered soul from the depths of darkness, and he knew the foolish games the nobles played upon him. Kaname Kuran was the Original Ancestor and he laughed at those who tried to dominate him.

For thousands of years, Kaname Kuran had travelled through the centuries as if they were mere days, watching the lives of nobles flicker past him in instants. And wives… Kaname had seen many wives pass him too. Lustful creatures who were so easy to satisfy; they meant nothing to him. They simpered, and begged for his heart, desperate to be of service to him so that he would not cast them aside, as he did with all that was not useful to him. Kaname had answered their pleas, and bestowed them with children, yet he would not grant them his love as he had never truly loved anyone. He had occasionally found nobles who would amuse and please him, yet they did not last in his mind as their brief lives soon faded from his memory.

Kaname Kuran had murdered thousands during his existence, and never cast them a second glance. All his connections were made with the intelligence of how much benefit it would grant him. Nobles were for manipulation, wives were for bearing children, and humans were to satisfy his hunger. Kaname's world was dark and shrouded in evil and that was all his empty soul had known, and all he had ever wished for.

Yuuki had managed to change all that, and now Kaname's dark past feels so distant to him, almost as if it never happened.

Kaname turned his head slightly to watch Yuuki chatting animatedly with Ichijou about something or other, paying no attention to the ethics lesson being given. He felt the same warmth pervade his being as he watched her cheerfully grinning and laughing. It was a heavy effort not to ravish her in his arms there and then, but he reluctantly remembered the presence of the other nobles and went back to his sombre contemplations.

Before Yuuki had been born Kaname had known Juuri and Haruka Kuran had conceived another child, and that it was his intended wife. He had been reasonably content with this; he would require a queen, and he had grown fond of Juuri and Haruka, despite Kaname's unwelcome entrance into their lives. They had accepted him as their son although they knew he was the elder of them by many years. Their daughter could be considered none other than pleasing. Kaname would be content to wait for her as his immature body aged; it was incredibly frustrating being confined to a childlike body.

Kaname found himself oddly drawn to the child as Juuri carried her, and was even more complacent than usual with Juuri's oddities and teasing. When Juuri had gone into labour several months later Kaname had even found that he was strangely excited. It seemed so long since he had been excited about anything; sadness or wrath were the only emotions he carried with him. Haruka had patted him on the shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom where the screams filtered from.

All Kaname could remember about the wait was that it was the longest wait of his entire existence. He laughed at all mortals who pretended to know what eternity felt like.

Eternity was a curse. Kaname would never be allowed to escape it, and he was here to suffer it until there was nothingness in the world. It was not possible for him to die; even if he was to be forced into slumber he would be resurrected again by some foolish pureblood that nourished hopes of manipulating him. Kaname would never allow Yuuki to escape him like all other purebloods had; she could not leave him to suffer this existence alone. Only _she_ could make him happy.

Haruka had emerged from the bedroom an hour after the cries had ceased with a bundle of blankets in his arms. Juuri was asleep, and Haruka had brought their new daughter to Kaname. Kaname held in a bated breath as he saw the angelic sleeping face and was wrought with an incredible possessiveness which had never become him before. He felt an unexplainable desire to hold the baby, to take her from Haruka and Juuri, to keep her with him and never allow anyone else to see her beautiful face, and to murder all those who tried to take her from him. At the same time he recognised the cruelty of these actions and realised he would be distraught if he made the baby unhappy as solitude surely would. It was strange; he had not cared for the happiness of others before.

Haruka watched Kaname's expression curiously and allowed Kaname to take the child into his arms before explaining that the child's name was Yuuki. _Yuuki._ Kaname had rolled the word around his tongue and could find no fault with it, other than that the name did not deserve her. There were no words to describe her. And she was to be _his._

Kaname felt a burning need to quickly remind Haruka of his previous promise; he would not allow her father to step out now and bestow her on some other unworthy suitor. But Haruka hastily assured Kaname that Yuuki was still intended for him and would be his wife when she was of age. Kaname realised that her birth was probably fate; she had been born for him, and destiny had ruled that the original ancestor would finally gain a wife that he loved more than anyone else had ever loved.

Another more horrifying thought crossed Kaname's eyes as he gazed adoringly at the sleeping infant in his arms. What if she didn't _want _him…? No one had ever turned Kaname Kuran down before, but then Kaname had not cared for their affections, and no one had been as special as her. It was possible she would even… _hate_ him.

Would he force her to marry him? He could not imagine it. He would not wish to be the one to destroy her innocence unless it was granted; he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He yearned for her to call his name, to say she needed him, to love _him._ Kaname did not know if anyone had ever loved him before; he did not care. The only person whose feelings he so ardently desired was Yuuki's. She was the only important person in the entire world.

Kaname felt himself almost laughing at his sudden change. How could such a tiny innocent babe produce such a magnitude of feelings from him? It was laughable how powerless he was to her; she already possessed his soul despite being just a few minutes old. Kaname was veritably obsessed with her and he didn't really understand why. It was a shock to his system to receive such a tidal wave of emotions in one short moment and he was bewildered by it.

Minutes later Haruka coughed uncomfortably and asked to take the child back to Juuri, who he could sense was awakening. Kaname's eyes glinted dangerously as Yuuki's father sought to take her back. Instinctively Kaname saw Haruka as a threat and he growled darkly before strongly considering murdering him there and then; it would be easily done, after all, and he could no doubt frame the deaths as suicide. No one would be able to take her from him. But then Kaname remembered Haruka's kindness and knew that Yuuki would be devastated to be orphaned. Heaven forbid if she ever discovered he was the cause of it…

So, Kaname had begrudgingly consented, following Haruka behind; frustrated that in his childlike form he could not measure up to him. He was not going to allow Haruka out of his sight until Kaname had seen Juuri himself. He didn't want to risk them changing their mind about the engagement until he also had Juuri's full consent. The sooner Haruka and Juuri realised how much Kaname wanted Yuuki the better.

As Yuuki had grown up in the prison cell that was her basement he had watched her curiously; he had never paid such attention to a child before. He knew exactly where he had stood when she had first smiled at him, knew where she had been when she had first begun to walk, and knew exactly down to the last moment where he had been when she had first called his name. It had been her first word, and she had stumbled over the pronunciation in her adorable childlike way. Kaname was fascinated with watching her progression as she grew, finding himself just as dependant on her as he ever was. Juuri had been surprised by how much detail Kaname could remember about Yuuki, but then no one watched her as he did.

The more she grew, the more smiles she gave him, and Kaname began to faintly hope that perhaps she could love him as he loved her. She had already cast a remarkable difference upon him; he did not waste as much time in sobriety and silence, and even became more playful with Juuri. The way she held innocent conversations with him about the world outside made his heart wrench – it was almost cruel how she knew naught of the worlds outside, although he knew Haruka and Juuri were only doing it for her own protection. Yuuki was his light, and he had regretfully noted that he was utterly obsessed and desperately in love with her. His aching soul had first shunned the light she cast, but gradually he warmed to it, although he was still afraid that she would cast him off.

Yuuki somehow encouraged him to see the good in things and he became amused with the world around him in a way he never had before; eternity did not seem so pitiful if he was allowed to pass it with her in his arms. The sadistic nature within him remained, although it showed itself more in mischievous teasing than true cruelty. It was impossible to remain cold when her sunny presence eagerly greeted him every time he entered the room. She would cling to him desperately and he would feel the same ardent fire burn within him at her every touch. As she grew, Kaname found his feelings grow more from obsession towards real love, and when she had returned to her true form Kaname had been wrought with a searing desire to make her truly his.

That fear that she would leave him had always remained with him although it was much weaker now. She told him she loved him, and he saw the way she depended on him almost as much as he depended on her. But the fear still remained, and it showed itself through possessiveness and overprotection. It was the only way Kaname knew to warn others that she was _his_ and always would be _his_ and that anyone else who _dared_ to challenge that fact would not be allowed to remain upon the earth much longer.

He would annihilate anyone who threatened to take her from him.

"Kaname-sama?" Ichijou asked slowly as he bounded up to him, watching the purebloods sombre mood with interest. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts for the past half an hour and Ichijou was slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ichijou." Kaname said dismissively, almost completely ignoring the noble before him as his eyes locked with _hers_ in a way that made her blush furiously. "Come here, Yuuki." he commanded, the same need to assure himself of her affections assailing him. Ichijou respectfully moved away to give Kaname some privacy.

"Yes, onii-sama?" Yuuki called, walking gracefully towards him and offering both her hands as means of consolation. She could tell there was something troubling him yet she did not understand what the cause was.

She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly; as if afraid she would leave. He tightened his grip and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her delicious scent which he would never tire of.

"I love you."

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was a little shorter than usual although next chapter will be more eventful, promise! ;D The funny thing about writing this chapter was that as I attempted to write from Kaname's perspective I found myself filled with so much Yuuki love. I was like: "Man, she's awesome!!" all the time. I totally get Kaname's obsession now, hehe.

Please review and share your thoughts. Happy author means faster updates ^_^


	4. Do You Realize?

A/n: Yay, I updated! It'sa pretty long chapter too! I must just say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! What with the stress I'm under for exams and drama performances it's really touching and lovely to get such kind words. It really gives me the boost to keep writing, you know? So I thank you; I really do appreciate it loads.

Thank you as ever to my lovely beta O-Mega Lead! ^_^

* * *

-

"_Yuuki must you always go patrolling at night?" Yori asked her friend in a concerned way as she watched her friend checking that her anti-vampire weapon was safely in place and her prefect band firmly attached._

_Fifteen year old Yuuki grinned and gave her friend the peace symbol. "Don't worry about me Yori-chan! I'll be fine!" Yuuki said reassuringly._

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping instead of running about?" Yori said, trying to push Yuuki into actually have a decent nights sleep for once in her school life. Yori seemed to spend most of her time worrying about Yuuki. She was always trapped between two equally brooding men and seemed to remain blissfully ignorant of their affections. Yori wondered if she would ever notice. Yuuki wasn't stupid, but man, she could be dense. _

_There was the night class, too. Yori didn't trust them one bit around Yuuki; they seemed somehow… different… from the others. There was something odd going on, and although Yori had no idea what it was she suspected Yuuki did. Yori didn't understand why the day class girls spent so much time squealing over a bunch of people who Yori could see as nothing other than attractive. That was it. It was superficial anyway; they were all fake. No one could be that perfect; it wasn't humanly possible!_

"_It's okay Yori-chan. I'll probably sleep during math class; you know me!" Yuuki said as her eyes darted to the door, chomping at the bit to escape. Yori wouldn't be surprised if Yuuki was hoping to catch a glimpse of Kaname Kuran. She didn't even want to think about all the issues that particular infatuation might have._

"_I'll see you in the morning!" Yuuki called as she bounced off towards the grounds to find Kiryuu Zero and check he wasn't ditching. _

_Yori sighed heavily as she heard the door shut. She would always be Yuuki's best friend, but sometimes she wished she understood what was going on._

_She wanted to know the secret that surrounded the night class._

_-_

* * *

**The Night Class Dormitory**

_Monday Afternoon_

_-_

The night class were currently all lounging about in the living room they shared waiting for something interesting to happen. There were no lessons for another couple of hours yet they were all still in their night clothes, which would have made an odd sight to any human as it was clearly afternoon outside. Rima and Shiki sat playing cards together alongside a bemused Kain who seemed more interested in what Ruka and Aidou were gossiping about.

"Kain, your turn." reminded Shiki, pointing to the five of hearts he had just put on the table. Kain nodded and added a five of spades.

"Shiki, how the hell have you only got two cards left?" asked Rima irritably, looking at her own plentiful supply of cards. Whenever they played cards together Shiki always seemed to win somehow; she strongly suspected that he cheated.

"I'm just lucky," replied Shiki, watching Rima make her next move. "How about we have a bet? Winner gets to keep all the pocky in our room?"

Rima snorted indignantly. "As _if! _I'm not that stupid, Shiki. All that will happen is you'll win all of it and I'll go starving for the next few days."

"Fine then, if you're too scared." Shiki replied teasingly, earning him a dirty look from Rima. She was _not_ scared!

As if intentionally interrupting the potential argument between Rima and Shiki the sound of someone knocking on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" called Ichijou gleefully, leaping off his seat and rushing over to open the door. He opened the door and when he drew back the petite figure of a human girl with light brown hair cropped into a bob was seen. The girl seemed slightly nervous, although this was in some ways natural when she knew fully well she was entering into a vampire domain. However Yuuki _had_ told her she could come to the night class dormitory any time, and had promised next time she did she would tell her all about her relationship with Kaname Kuran. Yori had let her curiosity overrule her shyness and had snuck over to the night class dormitory after class.

"Oh, Sayori Wakaba! You're Yuuki-sama's friend, aren't you?" Ichijou asked her cheerfully, grinning broadly. Yori nodded shyly and Ichijou grabbed her by the arm before pulling her into the hallway and holding his hands out in welcome. "Welcome to the Moon Dormitory!"

"Thank you, Ichijou-sempai." Yori said in reply, her eyes taking in the ten vampires or so that were lounged across the various sofas and chairs surrounding the fireplace. Most of them seemed peaceful enough, although rather bored, but a few particular vampires made her especially nervous. Shiki-sempai, Aidou-sempai and Ruka-chan all appeared to be giving her very intimidating stares which bewildered the gentle Yori. It was not that she was _frightened _but she had to admit she was a little daunted by their cold attitudes.

"What is it, Yori-chan?" Ichijou asked kindly, noticing her stunned expression. "I hope you don't mind if I call you Yori-chan, by the way!"

"Of course not… sempai…" Yori replied cautiously, edging back to Ichijou as she decided he was clearly the friendliest of the group. "Do you know where Yuuki is?" she asked hopefully. Ichijou didn't want to have to reply that he unfortunately didn't, but was saved when a cheerful voice interrupted his stammering.

"Here, Yori-chan!" Yori turned to find the location of the voice and saw a happy Yuuki walking down the staircase towards her, shadowed by her protective lover, Kuran Kaname. She was still wearing her wispy nightdress; evidently she hadn't decided to dress properly yet, like most of the night class inhabitants. Yori was still dying to know why Yuuki had referred to herself as Kuran and had since decided that she didn't trust Kaname one bit. He was so scary and intimating; she didn't understand how Yuuki didn't seem bothered by his dark presence at all. "I heard you coming, Yori-chan, so I came down to meet you."

"Yuuki, how are you doing?" Yori questioned, not bothering to ask how Yuuki had heard her coming. Yuuki smiled in response and disengaged herself from Kaname's vice-like grip, walking towards her.

"I'm fine, Yori-chan, as usual! Come on, let's get away from this lot!" she said, noticing Yori visibly hiding from the night class behind Ichijou. "They're not as scary and intimidating as they look, promise." she stage whispered, warranting herself a very dejected look from Seiren who was heartbroken to find she wasn't considered 'intimidating'.

"Well, if you're sure." said Yori half-heartedly, still not convinced.

"We can go to the Night Class kitchens and get something to eat!" Yuuki said.

"Ooh, can I come, Yuuki-sama?" asked Aidou hopefully. The idea of a private conversation with Yuuki and cake was really very tempting. Before Yuuki had time to think of a good excuse as to _why_ that was impossible, Kaname answered for her.

"No, you can stay here, Aidou." said Kaname. "There is another room inspection coming up soon and Kain tells me you have acquired yet another 'priceless' collection. You can go and dispose of it."

Aidou grumbled very loudly and was about to retaliate until Kain elbowed him painfully in the ribs, forcing his reluctant silence.

"Let's go Yori. Bye Kaname!" Yuuki called, quickly grabbing Yori's arm and proceeding to march off in the direction of the kitchen before anyone else could trouble them.

Once they were safely in the kitchen and away from interrupting nobles, Yori and Yuuki sat around a white table on a pink wicker chair consuming various cakes and pastries that Kaname had sent to the kitchen for Yuuki to eat. She had had several very unsuccessful attempts at baking her own cakes, and ever since she had actually made Kaname _try_ one, several dozen batches of fresh cakes seemed to be in constant supply for whenever she desired eating them. Kaname did not want to be put through that particular experience again.

"These are very yummy, Yuuki." mumbled Yori appreciatively through a mouthful of strawberry tart.

"Mhmm... I think sometimes Kaname spoils me," replied Yuuki naively, finishing off her second slice of carrot cake and grabbing another cream cake from the pile in front of them.

Yori didn't answer immediately but kept her attention focused on the strawberry tart she was toying with. It was true, Kaname did seem to spoil Yuuki quite a lot, but then Yori suspected that Kaname must be very wealthy. There was no other way to explain why Yuuki suddenly spent her time going to private dinner parties and mansions with other vampires. "Yuuki… what were you going to tell me the other day?" she asked slowly, thinking back to when she had met Yuuki at class changeover. "You know, about what's going on between you and Kuran-sempai."

Yuuki coughed on her cream cake, remembering that she had regrettably promised to explain. "Well, I mean… the thing with that is… it's very hard for a human to understand, Yori-chan." Yori blinked as she registered what Yuuki meant. It was so strange to hear Yuuki not referring to herself as _human_.

"Well, try me." Yori said simply. Perhaps she would find it unusual, but Yori wanted to know; she was sick of the secrecy ever since Yuuki had left six months ago. There was no harm in Yuuki telling her; it could hardly be that bad, after all.

"I really don't think…" Yuuki began.

"Look, Yuuki, tell more or… or I'll tell Chairman that you're dying to try some of his new recipes." Yori said, with a very feeble attempt at blackmail.

"Okay… you won't understand it, but…" Yuuki said, before she began attempting to explain her life and how she had come to be. Her explanation was cautious at first, as she tried to find the right words to express her life as a pureblood and the implications that had in society, but she became more animated as she spoke about her parents, savouring all the details she could remember from her brief childhood with them. She told Yori of how Kaname had finally awoken her to save her from insanity, and how her evil uncle Rido Kuran had wanted her blood. Yori gasped and awed in all the right places, but she was not prepared to hear of how Kaname Kuran was Yuuki's brother. When Yuuki told her, intentionally skimming over the particulars, Yori was truly quite shocked and could find no other emotion to express it. To think of such a relationship being quite open between two siblings was none other than wrong in Yori's mind. How could Yuuki do that? Did it really not bother her at all? Yuuki noticed her horrified expression and stopped explaining to look at her ruefully.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand, Yori…" she said sadly, her heart aching a little to see her friend so dismayed. "But you have to understand, my parents were also brother and sister. They were happy, as am I with Kaname. It is common in pureblood families, otherwise we would not remain pure."

"But he's your _brother._" said Yori simply, as if this explained everything.

"Technically…" said Yuuki with a smile, as if laughing at a private joke. Yori was too absorbed in her own thoughts to reply. "Look, Yori, I know you don't understand, but I love onii-sama very much and I'm never going to leave him. So, if this is a problem for you, then… then I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

This news made Yori's head whip up to meet her eyes with Yuuki's dejected ones.

"Yuuki, how could you think that?" Yori questioned. Not waiting for a mumbling Yuuki to form some kind of reply, she continued, "I do not pretend to understand the relationship you have with Kuran-sempai, but I _do_ know that vampires live very different lives to humans. Kuran-sempai seems to really care for you, even if it is a bit scary and possessive too. I'm thinking that I should just try and accept it, because I'd rather do that than lose you as a friend."

"Really?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"Really…" Yori replied. "I'm not promising I'll be able to pretend that I approve of your relationship, but… you're not human. You're immortal, after all." she murmured, resisting the urge to shudder. Yuuki still _looked_ human to her and she didn't know if she could ever truly accept the fact that she wasn't.

"Oh, Yori…" Yuuki cried breathlessly, smothering her faithful friend in a tight hug. Yori was right, she _was _immortal. Yuuki felt tears coming to her eyes as she realised that she would have to see her own best friend grow old and die as she in turn lived and stayed forever young. This was what Kaname meant by their existence being cursed. Yori would be allowed to get married and grow old with her children, just the way it was meant to be. Yuuki did not regret her existence, but she did not pretend that it wouldn't be hard for her to see almost everyone she loved die.

Yori drew away from the embrace and saw Yuuki's tears. "Come on Yuuki, it's not that bad still having to put up with me, is it?" Yori asked in a teasing voice, not knowing the true reason for Yuuki's hurt.

"It's a horrible task being your friend, but I'll try my best…" replied Yuuki, trying to stop herself from crying and to conceal her emotions as a pureblood should do. She would not make Yori endure her sufferings.

-

-

-

When Yori had finally left after consuming several more cakes, Yuuki had rushed up to the room she shared with Kaname, sensing his presence there. She ran into the room and flung the door open with such force that Kaname was mildly alarmed and stood up from behind his desk as she approached him.

"Yuuki?" he asked quickly, noticing her distraught expression. She did not answer him and he tried to contain his impatience to know what was troubling her as he watched her eyes begin to fill with tears and her mouth tremble. "Yuuki? What is the matter? Has someone hurt you?" Kaname asked in a worried voice, getting ready to go and slaughter whoever had made his fiancée cry. Yuuki shook her head fervently.

"I-I know what you mean about our existence being tragic, now…" Yuuki whispered, clinging to him tightly as a few tears splattered down her reddened cheeks. "Sayori w-will _die_ soon and I'll still look as I ever did… H-how can I live with seeing all of the people that I love die?" Kaname's mouth tightened and he stroked her hair gently with his elegant fingers, knowing that it comforted her.

"It gets easier, my darling. Everyone you know will be gone within a few hundred years." This seemed to make Yuuki more upset as she thought of all the night class nobles, Chairman Cross and her childhood friend whom she still dearly missed: _Zero. _

"How d-did you cope w-with it?" Yuuki asked him from the muffles of his shirt, trying to relax against the warmth of his chest, feeling her own chest shake with silent sobs. How did Kaname live for so long seeing all around him wither and die? Kaname tightened his grip about her petite form, trying to deliberate how best to answer her.

"I am… I am not as caring as you are, Yuuki. It was different for me; I have seen so many pass by me I hardly notice them anymore. My only real companions have been purebloods. Even if they are dead now, they lived a long, long time." he said softly.

"You'll never let me die though, will you?" Yuuki said, knowing full well that Kaname was never going to let her leave him. It was one of the curses that came from being the lover of the original and immortal ancestor.

"No," answered Kaname shortly. "But it is only because I love you. Would you want to leave me alone?" he asked.

Alone…? Would she leave him by himself? "I would never do that! How can you think I would?" she said, drawing back from his chest to meet his eyes, which were filled with same sadness that she had known so well as a human. She hated that sadness!

"I am pleased you would not want to." said Kaname, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumb before taking her face in his hands and kissing her appreciatively. "I would never want you to do so…"

"I love you…" she replied, to assure him, returning his embrace just as enthusiastically, although she was not gentle like him. Yuuki _Kuran_ was not made of glass; she was not a china doll that could be broken. Her lips brushed against his collarbone; tempting, teasing. Her desire was equal to his. She did not object as he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on for dear life, although his strong arms could easily support her feather-like weight. She could hear their breathing becoming more ragged as they deepened their kiss, their tongues entwining as they both were caught up in a light swordfight, fighting for domination.

They both crashed against the bedroom wall, and his tongue found her neck as her hands wound themselves in his hair. She gasped as he nipped the skin lightly and several gluttonous drops of crimson spilled from her porcelain skin. His tongue caressed the wound, savouring every drop, and when that could no longer satisfy the beast within him sunk his fangs deep into her sweet skin.

Yuuki growled as she felt him sucking her skin, drinking her blood with such an avaricious hunger that she felt herself become slightly breathless. How she _wanted _him. When he finished he drew away, the blood dribbling down his soft, god-like lips. Yuuki licked it off, drinking in the taste of her own blood mingled with her hot breath.

As their mouths once again met, Kaname carried Yuuki across the room with several long strides before delivering her into his bed, like the lamb to the slaughter; yet this particular lamb _welcomed_ the wolf to her bed. She did not fear him as all sagacious vampires should.

"I hate this shirt." said she, impatiently tearing at the silken fabrics before her patience snapped and she tore the buttons away, unsheathing the beautiful god before her. Her breath caught and she became very aware of the fact that only a wispy nightdress separated their aching bodies from one another.

"I hate this nightdress," replied he, his cool hands tantalisingly sliding underneath the flimsy fabric, enjoying her every curve, feeling her heated skin beneath him as she cried for him to alleviate this searing need she felt. How could he be so _cruel_? Her nails dug into his skin and she crashed her lips down upon his, desperately needing some union between them, however fleeting.

Kaname finally discarded the barrier between them, ripping the wispy nightdress into feathered pieces which scattered across the silk sheets. His dark lustful eyes sent shivers running down Yuuki's spine as she saw the ravenous appetite burning there which only she could sate. He growled as she teased at the fabric sheathing his manhood, and he caught her wrists above her head, his eyes smouldering.

"Kaname…" she whispered, so passionately that Kaname instantly ceased their teasing, allowing himself to be drawn to Salome's bed. The distance between them ceased as they moulded together, and the only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing and their thumping heartbeats. They revelled in each others presence, their aching limbs tangling in an alluring embrace as they both rode on their desires together, forming a long harmonious rhythm which sung of sinful pleasures.

She was his Aphrodite and he was her Adonis.

-

-

Yuuki woke up several hours later to a very painful aching sensation. Looking down she saw that her naked body was adorned with swollen bites. She rolled over and saw that Kaname was observing her, his eyes lingering on the bitemarks he had left.

"It seems you _are_ breakable." he murmured mock disapprovingly, one slender finger gently stroking her collarbone. Yuuki scoffed and pointed to his own marks; as if to point out that she was no more breakable than he.

"What time is it?" she asked; the blinds were fully drawn and their room bore no clocks to indicate whether it was night or day. Kaname seemed to always know the time, regardless of whether or not he was aided by a watch.

"It is nearly two in the morning. We missed class, unfortunately, but Ichijou is currently spewing out some tale to the night class about you tripping over and hurting your ankle." he informed her.

"Why me?! Besides, purebloods don't even get injured! It'll be obvious it's just a story." she pointed out indignantly.

"They will all know it is a lie, regardless. No doubt they will have smelt it in the air." said Kaname. Yuuki tried to pretend that she wasn't revolted by their idea of the entire class _smelling_ her. Kaname tore the covers from his body and she noticed, much to her irritation, that he had already adorned some black pants. All hopes of seeing him in his morning glory vanished and she became suddenly annoyed that she was the only one still exposed.

The sound of a door knocking was heard and Kaname made his way to answer it.

"Kaname, I haven't got any clothes on!" Yuuki cried, picking up a torn piece of nightdress in her hand, before leaping out of bed to quickly find some clothing to shove on. "You keep destroying all my nightclothes…" she said sadly.

Kaname smirked. "Nightclothes are redundant objects. You do not need them."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes at him and leapt for the cupboard, finding a satisfactory blue dress and hastily shoving it over her body, concealing most of the marks. After checking she was clothed and no visitor would be allowed the pleasure of seeing her naked form, Kaname opened the door and admitted a stony faced Seiren, who bowed graciously before addressing him.

"I am glad to find you and Yuuki-sama awake, my lord." she said, straightening up quickly before she pulled a letter from her jacket and handed it to Kaname. "This arrived for you an hour ago."

"Thank you Seiren." replied Kaname, taking the letter and casting his eyes over the handwriting written there. "You may go now."

"Very well, my lord." murmured Seiren before backing out of the room, casting Yuuki a disapproving look at her dishevelled appearance from underneath her eyelids. Yuuki blushed and made a feeble attempt to make her hair seem less ruffled and tangled. Kaname sighed and walked away from the door, sitting on one side of his Victorian sofa with the letter still in his hands.

"What is _that_, onii-sama?" Yuuki asked, as Kaname slit open a red envelope with an elegant paperknife. As the letter was opened in his hands a sickly sweet fragrance enveloped the room. Yuuki wondered who on earth would send Kaname a letter which had clearly been perfumed, sniffing the scent cautiously with her nostrils. She highly doubted Lord Aidou or even Chairman Cross would do such a thing.

Kaname perused the contents of the letter a first and then a second time. The contents appeared to make him displeased; Yuuki knew that the tiny thinning of his mouth meant he was annoyed at something. She waited silently for him to tell her what the letter contained.

"It appears to be an invitation from the Shirabuki clan for the celebration of a twenty-first birthday. Sara Shirabuki's twenty-first birthday." he said eventually, tossing the letter aside and beckoning the seat next to him. Yuuki came and obediently curled up next to him on the sofa, reflecting upon the last time she had seen Sara Shirabuki. Then, of course, Yuuki had been a human and had only caught a glimpse of the blonde beauty that seemed to be well acquainted with Kaname. Yuuki couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy; even if she knew her new pureblood status made her somewhat prettier than before she doubted she could ever compare to _Sara_.

"Shall we go?" Yuuki asked him, turning her head to look at him. "You are good friends with Sara, aren't you…?"

Kaname laughed shortly, devoid of all humour. "We are political allies, Yuuki; as are all purebloods. Friendship does not come into it. Sara is charming enough in her own way, but she lacks substance." he stood up and went towards his wardrobe to adorn a black shirt. "She does not like to be crossed, either." he added as an afterthought.

"Rather like you then." replied Yuuki, watching him button the pearl buttons of his shirt with his meticulous fingers.

"Yes, rather like me..." Kaname murmured darkly.

-

-

* * *

A/N: My god, I think I actually wrote a limey section~! I swore I wouldn't write anything like that, cos I was convinced it would be absolutely rubbish. I set down to write a tiny little paragraph about the invitation arriving but as usual I ended up getting carried away with Kaname and Yuuki! What did you think? Cringe worthy or pleasing?

Please review! Reviews are like chocolate cake to me – and I'm all out of cake at the moment :(


	5. When It Was Me

A/N: This chapter took me ages to complete! I kept changing my mind on how many purebloods I wanted to create, and who I wanted to want who. I even drew the pureblood family trees on paper and added little lines showing all the various relationships between the lot of them, because I kept forgetting who I was betrothing to who, haha. I think I am going to say that in my little VK world all purebloods live in Japan. There are eight remaining, which when considered in the scale of the entire world, really isn't alot.

Plus, sadly my laptop is broken and my dad who usually fixes them has been in hospital for the last week... What am I to do? I have written this entire chapter via my mobile, which takes absolutely ages. Luckily fanfiction works on the WiFi, otherwise I would be really stuck. I've had to hand-write all my essays too, which is a drag. Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname both stepped out of the black sleek car, gracefully strolling towards the grand doors of the Shirabuki household. Yuuki looked ravishing in a white dress which fluttered elegantly as she moved, giving her body an alluring beauty. Kaname looked devastatingly handsome in a black jacket, white dress shirt and black trousers, sheathing his lengthy legs. Despite the fact he was dressed simply, the dark clothes subtly hinted at wealth and good taste and Yuuki regretfully noted that she would have to make more of an effort to buy him hideous clothes if she wanted the noble women to keep their hands off him.

"Good evening Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama." a footman said respectfully to the pair as they made their way into the entrance hall where from dusky candlelight came. As they stepped onto the sapphire carpets Yuuki was entranced by the beautiful marble room they stood in. The ceiling was covered with a huge evangelical painting, containing baby cherubs, exotic birds and a gold-leaf sun. More exotic birds travelled their way down from the ceiling in the window draperies, blending in with the pale walls that were lined with a glittering blue and silver pattern. As she looked down she noticed the sapphire carpet was Axminster carpet where upon silver moons, white dragons and phoenixes ran amok, entwining together in a mirage that was quite dazzling.

"May I take your shawl, Yuuki-sama?" the footman asked, holding open his arms in invitation. Kaname stepped behind Yuuki and slipped the silk from her shoulders, making her shudder as she felt the fabric run across her skin. He handed it to the footman, who nodded and left them both to make their way into the ballroom together.

"Do we _have _to go?" Yuuki whispered hopefully as she heard the faint sound of music trickling through into the quiet of the room. The sound only furthered her nervousness as she was reminded of the inevitability of her meeting with Sara. Perhaps, she savagely reasoned, it wouldn't be all that bad and Sara would be a lovely person who would be only too delighted to become acquainted with Yuuki.

Or maybe not.

Kaname took her arm in his, a sympathetic look now present. "It is necessary we are seen to attend. It is vital that the Kuran line is shown in all its evidence in the next few months. We are strong, with the ability to carry on the line of Kuran through our children. The Shirabuki clan must recognise this." Kaname said, brushing airily over the subject of offspring.

Yuuki tried to stifle a groan of irritation. She really, _really_ hated vampire gatherings.

At the last gathering she had been to, hosted by the Kurenais, she had held a painfully embarrassing conversation with Lady Aidou, who had asked her when she planned to start having children. If it was possible for a pureblood to spontaneously combust Yuuki probably would have managed it.

Nobles were naturally inquisitive about purebloods but due to the rarity of pureblood births many matriarchal noble women felt it was their duty to encourage the increase of their race. Yuuki didn't see the need for this _at all._The death toll rates for pureblood women compared to males was extremely high; pureblood births were very dangerous and extremely scare. Furthermore, on average more pureblood males were born than females, making the female purebloods even rarer.

"Will everyone start asking me awkward questions again?" Yuuki asked.

"If they do, politely refuse." Kaname said simply. Yuuki grumbled in response. It was all well and good for _him _to say that, but she wasn't very practised with the skilled art of politics which Kaname had already mastered.

They both passed into the ballroom, arm in arm, and Yuuki was immediately struck by the brilliant light and wondered at it. It was highly unusual for vampires to have well lit rooms, even if the light was artificial. Yuuki knew well that at the Kuran mansion dim candlelight was the only presence, and even this was more merely for decorative purposes than real need. But the second Yuuki saw Sara standing across the room with her younger sister and father she knew why. The Shirabukis were typically characterised as possessing silvery blonde hair and carrying a strange ethereal beauty. The white light served to only highlight this elegant magnificence. Fond admirers often described the Shirabukis as likened to angels, although no beauty could surpass that of the royal blooded Kurans.

But naturally the Shirabuki house would serve to empathise the superiority of its masters if entirely possible. The official residence of a vampire clan was very important; it demonstrated the families wealth and political status amongst the other vampire clans whilst also reflecting something of the families private taste and influence. For example the Hio mansion was decadent with magnificent flower gardens and beautiful plants lined every inch of the pale walls, as the Hio clan was notoriously known for its creation of the white rose, many milennia ago. The Ichijou estate housed hundreds of priceless trinkets and paintings; Asato Ichijou was a known collector of all valuable artifacts, although he showed a strange tendency to store them away from prying eyes. Yuuki was fascinated by the subtle yet large differences between the clans, and promised herself she would eventually learn them all.

The whole room turned as they sensed Kaname and Yuuki's entrance and the entire gathering bar four purebloods sank to their knees. Even after so long Yuuki could not become accustomed to the complete obedience nobles gave. Once Kaname raised his elegant hand the nobles rose from the floor and gradually a babble of conversation broke out again.

Sara gracefully made her way towards Kaname and Yuuki, seeming to almost float across the floor in her pale blue dress which held a subtle shimmer. As she reached them her lovely face broke out into a white smile and her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

"Kaname!" she cried happily and the dark haired male smiled in response. Yuuki watched as her slender arms snaked around Kaname's neck and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Before Yuuki had time to react Sara drew away and hugged Yuuki in turn, consuming Yuuki in an overpowering smell of sickly sweet perfume, although Yuuki noticed her second embrace was neither as eager nor as long lasting. Sara then stepped back as if to take them both in properly and smiled a little regretfully at Yuuki.

"You must forgive me for being so eager, Yuuki-chan, but it is so long since I last saw dearest Kaname-san!" she said sweetly, clasping her hands together in an innocent way which made her appear even more angelic, if that was possible. "I am also happy to finally meet yourself, of course." she added, noticing Yuuki's smile thin slightly, which only served to make Sara giggle impishly.

Kaname inclined his head and set a firm hand on Yuuki's shoulder, noticing that Yuuki looked like she was about to leapt upon Sara and rip her hair from her head. Instead of disapproving of her rash actions Kaname seemed pleased that Yuuki was so evidently jealous. "My felicitations upon attaining your… twenty-first year, Sara." said Kaname, observing the vision before him, which was absolutely lovely.

"Mmm…" Sara murmured dreamily, playing with a lock of her blonde hair. "I feel so _old _now. It almost feels like I should be celebrating my thousandth birthday." she said, casting Kaname a mischievous glance from beneath her black eyelashes. "But I have never actually looked a thousand, have I, Kaname-san?"

"You are as lovely as you ever were." Kaname commented automatically, but this simple compliment sent Sara into a paroxysm of delight.

"Truly?" crowed Sara appreciatively. "I fear you are a flatterer, Kaname-san."

"Regardless of whether I am such, you still take delight indulging in others flattery. You have not changed one bit." Kaname muttered with a rueful smile, although it was unsure whether he meant this in censure or praise.

Sara nodded and her soft voice darkened warningly as she answered him. "I am the same as ever, Kaname-san. Remember that..."

Yuuki was just considering this peculiar statement when Sara returned to her usual amorous self, adding: "I am going to find my father, he will be delighted you have both come to my humble celebration."

Yuuki stared in the direction of Sara's vague hand gesture and spotted a tall man who stood out from the crowd. He had long blond hair flowing down his back and was laughing at something his youngest daughter was saying to a group of nobles. She was strongly reminded of angel, and thought he looked like a very calm person.

"Ebisu-san is a good man." said Kaname. "It is unfortunate that our paths cross so rarely."

Sara sighed. "Oh, you were quite my fathers favourite! In fact I think he thought that..." Sara drifted off, her eyes resting on Yuuki again. "Never mind! I shall see you both in a moment. I believe Kaidoh-san is here too, Kaname-san; he will want to meet your dear little sister."

"I do not like her." said Yuuki simply, when Sara had fluttered off to find her father. Kaname smiled understandingly, although his eyes were not free from amusement as he noticed that Yuuki was nearly seething, her bosom rising and falling heavily. _Little? _How _dare _that woman call her little in such a condescending way?

"Sara's mannerisms are quite unusual, admittedly, but she is in general adored by most of society, just the way she likes it. Sara delights in the attention she is granted; she has always sought to be wanted more than any other woman..." he said disapprovingly. "I hope you are not jealous, my little one?" he added teasingly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

Yuuki blushed furiously. "Of-of course not!"

Kaname laughed and was about to tease her further when he noticed the approach of another male pureblood - Kaidoh Sadaharu. Kaname straighted up, and waited calmly for the pureblood to approach them both. He looked quite charming and it seemed that Kaname was already well acquainted, judging by his relaxed nature towards him.

If Yuuki had to put a figure on the male pureblood's age she would probably guess that he was in his early twenties. He possessed copper red hair which was cut short in a choppy style, making him appear rather roguish. He was not quite as tall as Kaname nor did he possess his regal bearing but his eyes, the colour of sapphires, were simply exquisite and enraptured the attention of anyone who gazed thus into them. His mannerism was that of a bored aristocrat although those who knew him well knew he also carried a gentle, kind streak. Sadaharu was liked by most, but his mocking nature sometimes intimidated the nobles, and Sadaharu made no effort to ease their discomfort.

"Kaname, it is indeed so long since we last met." Sadaharu said in a cool voice, strolling languidly towards them in his usual bored manner. Yuuki watched him interestedly until his eyes moved from Kaname and met with hers. "But who is this...?" he asked with faint interest as his piercing eyes travelled across her. She tried very hard not to stare back but it was difficult not to be mesmerised by his deep violet-blue eyes which bore into hers.

"It is good to see you again, Sadaharu, it has been years." Kaname replied, taking Yuuki's hand in his to clearly indicate their intimate relationship to Sadaharu, should he not already be aware of it. Sadaharu inclined his head, as if assenting to the statement made. Kaname continued in his calm way, although a faint note of pride crept into his voice as he introduced Yuuki. "This, Sadaharu, is my fiancée Kuran Yuuki. Yuuki, this is Kaidoh Sadaharu, the head of the Kaidoh clan."

"Pleased to meet you." said Yuuki shyly as Sadaharu took her hand in his cool one and kissed it lightly. If Kaname had not already told her that such exchanges between purebloods were common, Yuuki would have probably jumped. She saw him observing her intently, as if assessing her and her worth to him. It was slightly unnerving.

"Ah, so _you _are the famous Kuran Yuuki of whom I have heard much. You are quite the excitement amongst the nobles at the moment," Sadaharu said. His eyes mocked but his smile was not unpleasant. "It is quite odd to meet you; you are a striking resemblance to your mother indeed. It seemed only yesterday that I was a child, building sand castles with your parents at the Kaidoh estate. So tragic..." he added sadly.

Yuuki visibly faltered. If he had known her father as a child, just how old was he? She wanted to encourage him to continue talking about them, but Kaname spoke first.

"They are sorely missed." said Kaname respectfully.

"Most certainly." replied Sadaharu, taking a meditative sip from his wine glass, watching them both over the crystalised rim.

"What brings you to the Shirabukis, Sadaharu?" Kaname asked politely, drawing the subject away from Haruka and Juuri. "I thought you greatly disliked Shirabuki Ebisu."

"Sara's father? Ebisu-san and myself are old friends." Sadaharu said dryly, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, even if we share disagreements they are swiftly destroyed. It is pointless to hold dislike against other purebloods when we are so few in number. Don't you agree, Yuuki-san?" he asked suddenly, turning both the males attention upon her.

"Umm..." Yuuki stumbled for something to say. _Why _must everyone insist on putting her on the spot like this? "I... I rarely hate anyone, Kaidoh-san, without good reason. People always have a reason for acting badly, so I should not dislike them for being that way."

Both of Sadaharu's eyebrows rose.

"Yuuki, as you can see, is a very gentle loving person." Kaname said proudly, pressing Yuuki's fingers to his lips.

"Indeed?" Sadaharu said with fresh interest, his eyes running over Yuuki again as if re-examining her. "She is befitting of her name then."

Yuuki blushed and was just about to dismiss such praise when she smelt the flowery scent wafting in from behind her. She turned around and saw Sara approaching them all in her elegant manner, walking directly towards them.

"Ne, what are you all talking about?" asked Sara, coming to stand beside Sadaharu. "It is not kind of you to leave me out." she added, pouting adorably.

"Another stunning beauty walks into my life! It is quite my day, indeed." Sadaharu said, his eyes alight with mischief. "We were discussing Yuuki-san's merits, Sara-chan. She is quite refreshing, don't you think?"

"Quite the innocent lamb." Sara replied sweetly, although she was not really interested in Yuuki's various virtues. "Now, Sadaharu-san, you must allow me to drag you away, there is someone I want you to meet..."

"I don't know what my father is up to with Kaname-sama." Aidou grumbled darkly. "Whatever it is, it's irritatingly secret."

Yuuki sighed. It was now several hours into the party and for the past twenty minutes she had been standing with Aidou, Rima, Shiki and Kain. It was not a pleasant experience due to the fact Aidou and Kain were both behaving like sulking children, and Yuuki began to think longingly of her bed. Kain was staring miserably after Ruka, watching her twirl around the dance floor with another handsome noble, and Aidou was annoyed that his father was having private conversations with Kaname, which he wasn't allowed to listen in on. Rima and Shiki seemed their usual selves, but as they lived in their own private world it wasn't much of a comfort.

"At least its business related." muttered Kain. "Ruka doesn't usually dance with strangers..."

Shiki and Rima both rolled their eyes.

"Kain, seriously, we're _supposed _to dance with strangers. That's the whole point of socialising." said Shiki, stating the obvious. Kain turned his attention from watching Ruka, looking a little bashful.

"I _know_, Shiki-san, but Ruka refused me only five minutes ago, saying that she didn't care to dance."

Shiki and Rima tutted knowingly, which only served to irritate Kain as he tried to guess what they were on about.

"Yuuki-sama, are you not going to dance with Kaname-sama?" Rima asked suddenly, trying to cheer up the silent pureblood who looked quite unhappy.

"Maybe, if he comes back. I don't feel like dancing tonight." she said wistfully, her eyes watching Sadaharu and Sara soaring gracefully across the floor together. She decided to quickly change the subject before Aidou felt it was his duty to dance with her, as he usually did. "So... do you guys know anything about the Kaidoh clan?" Yuuki asked, hoping they wouldn't notice her complete and utter ignorance. She hadn't had the chance to ask Kaname before he had gone away to speak with Lord Aidou.

"The Kaidoh clan?" Aidou asked, slightly interested now that it was Yuuki who spoke. "Reasonably powerful, although there's only three purebloods left. Sadaharu-sama is the head, and he has one son, Kaidoh Ryoma. There is also Sadaharu-sama's sister, who is currently married to her seventh noble husband. I'm not sure why, but marriage between Sadaharu and his sister was never an option."

"Kaidoh Sadaharu has a _son? _Is he married then?" she asked, her curiosity now sparked. She had thought he was single; indeed, he looked the same age as Kaname and Sara so it was suprising to find he already had a child.

"Uhm... Yuuki-sama... Sadaharu-sama is about four _thousand _years old." Shiki said, slightly amused at Yuuki's lack of knowledge involving the famous Kaidoh clan. "He knew your respected parents. His pureblood son is just over three hundred years old... I think. Sadaharu-sama has some noble children too, most of whom are in their twenties."

Yuuki spluttered. "_Twenties_? Isn't that a little strange? I mean, he _looks _twenty himself." she expostulated, genuinely stunned.

Rima shrugged. "Purebloods are purebloods. I mean, your lives are hardly simple nor brief, Yuuki-sama. Living for eternity is strange enough." she paused, and everyone nodded in agreement. Eternity _was _a strange concept. "Besides, Sadaharu-sama hasn't aged for thousands of years. It's no big deal..." she said, offering a pocky stick to Shiki.

Yuuki nodded, understanding. She was hardly one to talk; after all her own fiancé was the oldest man in this room. The thought made her shudder a little. Yuuki was the youngest pureblood in existence, even if Sara wasn't far behind.

"Isn't Sadaharu-sama looking for a pureblood wife for his son?" asked Kain thoughtfully, reflecting upon the current status of the Kaidoh clan.

"Yup, I think so." replied Rima thoughtfully. "His other children will find noble suitors, but the Kaidoh line must be continued through Ryoma-sama. It is unfortunate that Ryoma-sama will not be blessed with any more siblings as Kaname-sama was, with Yuuki-sama. I think poor Sadaharu-sama was quite devastated when his own pureblood wife died."

"She _died_?" Yuuki whispered sadly, her eyes filled with compassion. If Kaname ever was to... she would... No, there was no point meditating on such negative thoughts. Poor Sadaharu, how he must be suffering...

"I see you are taking quite an interest in my private history, Yuuki-sama."

The soft voice startled Yuuki and she jumped as if she had been shot, noticing the sudden appearance of Sadaharu at her side. He was looking down at her with sapphire eyes that were neither angry nor pleased.

"K-Kaidoh-san! What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked, a little confused as to why he would chose to join them.

Sadaharu smiled sardonically. "I observed you from across the room and noticed you looked a little fatigued. I have come to relinquish you to your noble fiancé who can take you home." he said calmly, drawing Yuuki's arm in his before she had time to object. "You are the Night Class, are you not?" he asked the others curiously; rumours about the Cross Academy vampires had of course reached his ears, and Sadaharu was remarkably intrigued by their strange way of life.

"Yes! We are." said Aidou quickly. "If you want... if you want, Sadaharu-sama, I could take Yuuki-sama back." he offered hopefully.

"Thank you Aidou-kun, but that won't be necessary. I shall enjoy the privilege." Sadaharu replied.

"Yes... if you are sure..." Aidou said, undecided how to argue with such an esteemed pureblood. A silent pause ensued as Yuuki decided whether or not to leave with Sadaharu, especially when he had just caught her talking about his deceased wife. She did not know if he believed she was gossiping or not.

"We will see you all back at the academy, Yuuki-sama." offered Rima helpfully, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Y-yes. See you tomorrow!" Yuuki said to her friends. She noticed Aidou's woebegone face and added kindly: "It was very good of you to offer, Aidou."

Aidou looked up and a faint blush crept into his cheeks. "N-no problem, Y-Yuuki-sama!" he stammered.

Sadaharu smiled more kindly. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked Yuuki. She nodded and laid her arm on his, as he whisked them both away in the complete opposite direction to the place where Aidou had been staring after before anyone could say anything.

"I hope you do not think I was being rude, Kaidoh-san..." whispered Yuuki shyly, feeling more and more uneasy from the silence as each second passed. "I merely wanted to know a little about the Kaidoh clan, and well..."

"It is fine, Yuuki-san." replied Sadaharu blankly, his cold eyes seeming distant. "It was a long time ago."

Yuuki sighed and struggled for something to say, shooting him nervous glances from beneath her feathered eyelids and wringing her hands agitatedly. Sadaharu noticed her restlessness and although his lips curled into a mocking smile, his eyes seemed to warm. "Do not worry so much Yuuki-san, it isn't good for you." he said amusingly. "Perhaps one night I shall tell you about her, but not tonight, I think."

"I am sorry, Kaidoh-san. I should really know all about the other vampires anyway without being told. I am still rubbish at being a pureblood." she confided in a low voice, her cheeks blushing. "I keep hoping I will learn, but I am awful compared to onii-sama and everyone else." she sighed heavily, and averted her gaze from his uncomfortably knowing violet-blue eyes.

Sadaharu noticed her flushed cheeks and found himself suddenly patting her hand. "My dear, what makes you think you are _so_awful? Those nobles seemed remarkably fond of you." he remarked, reflecting upon the night class he had seen. "Lord Aidou's son, particularly so I think." he added with a smirk.

Yuuki nodded enthusiastically. "They are so lovely to me! They have become my close companions these past few months." she said eagerly.

"I am pleased." Sadaharu replied.

Yuuki eyed him doubtfully, remembering how it was uncommon for nobles to be good friends with purebloods and added dully: "I mean, they are sometimes very irritating, but you have to learn to put up with them."

Sadaharu looked amused. "Don't spoil it, Yuuki-san. Your first answer was charming."

Yuuki blushed hotly, her cheeks now a bright red. "B-but I thought that I was the only pureblood who considered any particular nobles as close friends." she confided naively, knowing the indulgent nature Kaname held towards her habit of mixing with nobles.

"On the contrary I myself have had noble lovers, and noble children. It merely depends upon the person as to whom I consider worthy of my attention. Like now for instance, I find my company entirely worthy, if she so desires it." Sadaharu said graciously, inclining his head.

"Oh! That is the kindest thing I have heard all night." Yuuki confided, touched by Sadaharu's gentle nature. She was pleased to meet another pureblood other than Kaname who she was fond of. Unfortunately she was innocently unaware that her confiding childlike nature was captivating his interest. Sadaharu would have been startled to know she considered his attentions quite fatherly.

"Clearly your other ardent suitors are doing a poor job." Sadaharu said, his eyes sparkling. "I was so sure that by now you would have grown sick of comments upon your beauty."

Yuuki shook her head vehemently. "But they do not really mean it, Kaidoh-san. Kaname-oniisama knows how I feel about people who simper and pretend."

Sadaharu stopped walking for a moment, and watched Yuuki's faintly flushed face intently. "Your onii-sama is good to you, is he?" he asked.

"Of course. I love him more than anything." Yuuki confided honestly, her wide eyes returning the gaze of Sadaharu's curious ones.

Sadaharu sighed, patting her hand with his. "It is well. Although, it is indeed a shame for the rest of us that your heart already belongs to another."

Yuuki giggled. "My ardent suitors shall be disappointed, no?" she said, using his own words, quite missing the point of Sadaharu's statement. "Me, I much prefer the quiet of Cross Academy than the life of the busy vampire world."

"Oh, is that so? What do you do at Cross Academy other than learn?" asked Sadaharu curiously, quite fascinated by the life of the night class vampires, which seemed so different to that of his own. "Do you have hobbies? I hear young people like joining clubs and such things, but when I was a youth we all had governesses, so I am not very familiar..."

Yuuki's mouth widened slightly. Sadaharu's age was quite easily forgettable when confronted with his charming appearance. She treated him no different than her night class friends. "Hmm... Well, I like to cook. But, onii-sama keeps forgetting to get the cooker fixed, so I haven't been able to do much of that lately... I keep reminding him, but apparently the repairman are always too busy."

Sadaharu laughed in such a natural way that Yuuki was a little shocked by it. "You are so... _refreshing!_" he said between gasps of air, watching her confused vermillion eyes. "I have never met another pureblood quite like you, nor as carefree and happy. I wonder what causes this effect? Is it Kaname-san? I hope not."

"I have always been this way, Kaidoh-san." Yuuki said contentedly, sighing peacefully as she reminisced about her onii-sama; a look which did not escape Sadaharu's watchful eyes. "Kaname always taught me to be kind towards... Look! I see Kaname-oniisama over there! And he's with... Sara..." finished Yuuki irritably.

"Then we shall go to them." replied Sadaharu gallantly, despite his reluctance to relinquish her. Yuuki nodded and Sadaharu led the way towards Kaname, watching his dark eyes which seemed distant. However a chatting group of nobles suddenly moved in the way, meaning she could no longer make out either Kaname or Sara. She concentrated really hard as they walked, focusing on using all her pureblood strength to attempt to eavesdrop on the quiet conversation Kaname and Sara were having. As they grew nearer she could just catch glimpses of conversation from their gentle voices, which were almost whispering.

_"I believe there may be a fatal flaw with your quest, Sara."_

_"But I have a worthy prince who I shall ask to assist me in my hunt, dearest Kaname-san. He shall be rewarded with a most precious jewel..."_

Jewel? Yuuki tried to make sense of their strange words and wondered what quest Sara could be on. What quests do purebloods go on? She listened with surprise as she heard Kaname's voice turn dangerously soft.

_"He shall not succeed; that jewel he seeks is well protected and is not yours to give, Sara. The King guards his wealth more closely than you think."_

Sara's musical laugh broke out as she noticed Sadaharu and Yuuki approaching, and a mischievous smile spread onto her face. "_How _I have missed you, Kaname-san. We have not been properly alone in so long..." she said coquettishly, loudly enough for them all to hear, touching his arm gently. She then drifted away, leaving Kaname standing alone, looking positively frightening. He ran a hand through his dark tresses, seeming infuriated. However his dark aura lightened slightly as he noticed Yuuki standing, her arm still linked with Sadaharu.

"Yuuki, there you are." he said gently, dropping the loathing from his voice, holding his arms open in invitation. Sadaharu released her and Yuuki allowed her legs to instictively carry her towards the magnificant man who stood patiently waiting. She smiled as he kissed her hair, but her thoughts still remained with Sara, making her unusually unresponsive to his touch.

"I am sorry I left you earlier..." Kaname almost whispered, his eyes looking up suspiciously over her chestnut hair at Sadaharu who stood calmly, surveying the siblings affectionate scene with his piercing eyes that were no longer amused and kind.

"It is fine, onii-sama." Yuuki replied calmly from the muffles of his shirt. "Kaidoh-san looked after me."

"Is that so?" Kaname inquired coldly.

"Yuuki-san was looking rather fatigued, so I thought it was time she left." Sadaharu said simply, filling in the explanation that Kaname was clearly waiting for. "The Shirabukis mansion is rather overpowering after a while, do you not think?"

Kaname inclined his head. "Indeed, the atmosphere is quite stifling. It was good of you, Sadaharu." he murmured, thanking the pureblood briefly. "Come, Yuuki, we shall return to Cross Academy." he said to Yuuki, allowing her to break free from his gentle yet firm hold, offering his arm instead. Yuuki nodded, and Sadaharu was about to walk off and leave the siblings together before Yuuki rushed towards him, giving him both her hands to hold. Her face was turned with pretty affection and her caring nature shone through those expressive Kuran eyes.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-san. It was very nice to meet you, I hope I will see you again soon." Yuuki said with a warm smile. Sadaharu clasped her hands in his, looking veritably pleased. Kaname stared at Sadaharu with renewed distrust, his eyes narrowing slightly. He walked forward and set an elegant hand upon Yuuki's shoulder.

"I think you have thanked Sadaharu long enough, my darling." Kaname said darkly, his white teeth protruding ever so slightly over his crimson lip. Yuuki nodded, and gave Sadaharu's hands one last affectionate squeeze before turning back to Kaname.

"Goodbye, Kaidoh-san!" called Yuuki as she and Kaname walked in the direction of the entrance hall. Sadaharu watched her walk out the door, her long hair bobbing behind her. Sadaharu drew his eyes away, observing the rings upon his hand as a faint tinge of colour crept into his cheeks. Her innocent charm was quite captivating... Was he seriously falling in love again, and with such a young chit of a girl?

_Goodbye, gentle princess..._

Yuuki was silent on the drive home. After several attempts to catch her attention Kaname gave up and allowed her to gaze meditatively outside the window, although he carefully positioned himself so he was only a few fractions away, should she suddenly desire him.

Yuuki's head was filled with food for thought as she reflected upon the evening. She was pleased to meet Sadaharu, although her heart still hurt horribly for him to have to suffer the death of his wife. She wondered how she had died; purebloods could only die if they chose to commit suicide or if they were murdered. She didn't really know which one was worse.

Furthermore Yuuki was still suffering from shock at how _old _Sadaharu was. It meant he must have known her parents well; Yuuki was dying to talk to him about them, and find out every scrap he knew, as her brief life with them still lacked so many details. Kaname was reluctant to talk about them, he seemed to think that it would make Yuuki said; a situation Kaname tried to avoid at all possible costs.

However interesting and strange Sadaharu was Yuuki's real thoughts were upon Sara. Yuuki had decided that she did not like Sara in the slightest; even innocent Yuuki knew the playful good-natured airs Sara put on were almost certainly false. Surprisingly however what irritated her about Sara was not her blatant crush on Kaname; Yuuki had to put up with the likes of Ruka and Aidou, who both acted like a pair of forlorn puppies every single day. No, what irritated her the most was the fact that Sara didn't seem bothered by _Yuuki._

Sara didn't seem the slightest bit jealous of Yuuki and seemed extremely dismissive of her. It was as if Sara was self-assured that her affections for Kaname would be returned. She seemed to know something that Yuuki didn't, and treated Yuuki as if she was just Kaname's current plaything. That particular attitude made Yuuki want to punch things. Then again, Yuuki remembered that to get too carried away would be foolish. After all, she didn't think Kaname returned Sara's interest, and _Yuuki _was the one who would be sharing her bed with him tonight.

The thought made a smug smile stretch across her face.

* * *

A/N: I'm so hyperrrrrr! My dad came out of hospital today, and it was Easter when I finished writing this~! I have just eaten my EIGHTH creme egg. Suck on that! Unfortunately my dad can't eat any easter eggs, so I'm eating his for him ^_^ It's like a mission, haha. I am organising an Easter Egg Hunt for my best friends, because Easter egg hunts are more fun than life itself.

Anyway review, review, please~! Do you like Sadaharu and Sara? I love them~! I wrote twice the length as normal for this chapter, and via a_mobile. _See, I do love you! :) (L)

p.s - As my laptop is broken I am currently down on beta-ing at the moment... *sigh* Are there any betas among you who have services to offer for one chapter? ToyaxZero is the most wonderful person alive and I know she needs a beta~! Plus, I logged on in the library just to read her latest chapter and it was _amazzzinnnggg! I_will write you thank-you ficlet in return of pairing of your choice! (even RidoxYuuki *chuckles*)


	6. Where The Wild Roses Grow

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry it's been so long :( I've got some illness, and I have exams, so when I'm not sleeping fourteen hours a day (and feeling crappy) I'm usually revising. But, amazingly, this story has been in my head every day. I am struggling with my plot now. My problem is once I write a final plot, I immediately lose interest in the story. I like my characters to write themselves, and that's how I wrote Prince & The Pauper - I never really planned. Hoping it's all going to work out!

Just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, who kept me wanting to write, albeit small chunks every day. Also special thanks to Lunetta-x who nagged me to update ;D

_p.s - If the purebloods seem to be old-fashioned in their words, its because they are very old after all ^_^ I reckon Yuuki copies Kaname..._

* * *

-

**Night Class Dormitory, Aidou's Room**

_Wednesday Afternoon_

_-_

_-  
_

"_Aidou!" _a soft voice whispered. "_Wake up, Aidou!"_

"What?" demanded Aidou angrily, opening his eyes. He groaned loudly when he saw the light pouring into the room, and thrust his head back underneath his pillow.

"Aidou, get up!"

"No!" he groaned. "You can't make me! Bastard! I will-" he paused, his mind began to function. "Wait a minute... uhm, who are you again?"

"It's Yuuki," the pureblood murmured, her eyes filled with amusement as she waited. Sure enough, within ten seconds Aidou had leapt out of bed and come to stand obediently by Yuuki, a bright although unwilling smile resting on his face.

"What can I do for you, Yuuki-sama?" he asked, with a look that simply said: 'I wish you weren't a pureblood sometimes.'

"Well, I can't sleep, and I want to go to town with Yori-chan, but onii-sama will get angry if I go without a guard. Seeing as Ichijou is still at his grandfathers, you were my _immediate _choice." Yuuki said in a babble of conversation. She had strongly been hoping that she could cajole Aidou into going and she planned on using his affection for her to her advantage. Perhaps it was mean of her, but she consoled herself with the fact that it would make Aidou happy.

"Well! If I am your favourite person to go, I suppose I should." Aidou said cheerfully, his ego most certainly boosted. He was about to dart off and find some clothes when he paused, his voice suddenly cautious and suspicious. "Why are you not taking Seiren instead...?"

Yuuki sighed, making her eyes wide and disappointed. "But... I thought of you first, Aidou. I am so fond of you, and so is Kaname-sama, but if you don't want to go..." she said with a voice filled with woe, intentionally concealing the real reason she wanted Aidou was because he would be the easiest of the nobles to abandon once in town; she doubted she had the ability to throw off Seiren. "I wouldn't want to force you..."

"Your right, you would think of me first..." murmured Aidou, reassured.

Yuuki smiled. "Of course I would. Now, be careful, I don't want anyone else to find out we're going. I don't want a team of nobles following me; it would freak out Yori."

Aidou saluted in a comical fashion, his expression determined. "In that case, I'll be ready in five minutes, Yuuki-sama!" he barked hastily, running off to the bathroom and hoping in gods name that Kain didn't wake up. He didn't want to share this opportunity of alone time with Yuuki with anyone else.

Yuuki had arranged to meet Sayori down by the stone steps that led from Cross Academy towards town, and therefore they had to be stealthy in leaving the night class dormitory, if they wished to go without anyone seeing them. Kaname, Kain and Ruka were all notoriously light sleepers, as Aidou had had ample opportunity to discover. Grabbing his grey overcoat from the wardrobe, they snuck out of the bedroom, trying very hard not to wake Kain.

"Watch out!" Yuuki hissed under her breath, watching Aidou walk dangerously close to a brass table. She reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him away, but it was too late; Aidou managed to trip spectaculary into it, sending a clanging sound ringing down the corridor. They both froze, but heard no one else stirring. They thought they were just about safe, until they heard a accusatory female tone coming from behind them.

"Yuuki-sama? Where are you going with _that _man?" Souen Ruka demanded quickly, as she spotted the pair of them tiptoeing down the corridor, like guilty children.

Aidou whipped around to face her. "Ah! Ruka-chan. We are going to the library to study for that biology exam." he explained quickly.

Ruka's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" piped in Yuuki, elbowing Aidou in the ribs. "_Library?"_ she whispered to him in an incredulous undertone. Yuuki wasn't exactly known for her academic ability.

Aidou scowled sulkily. "Well you know I am a genius, Ruka-chan. It is only natural _I _help Yuuki-sama." he pointed out.

Yuuki nodded in agreement, and it seemed by Ruka's calm tone she had decided to believe in their tale. After all, Ruka doubted Yuuki would be up to anything _dangerous _with Aidou; he was too scared of Kaname-sama to dare to try anything. They were probably just going to steal some pocky or something equally idiotic. Ruka often wondered how on earth she and her sensible Kain were related to that blond moron.

"Fine, have fun... _revising_." Ruka said despairingly, disappearing back into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

After all, if they wanted to sneak out in the middle of the day, it was up to them.

-

* * *

**Night Class Dormitory, Kuran Bedroom**

_Wednesday Evening_

-

-

Kuran Kaname awoke in his bed to feel the space beside him, which usually concealed a petite brunette pureblood, empty and cold. However he was quickly reassured when he sensed his beloved's presence, and looked up to see her standing fully dressed by the window, the curtains ajar as she gazed out into the bright sunlight, albeit through cautiously squinted eyes. He frowned and called out to her.

"Yuuki, what are you doing? Draw the curtains; you will harm yourself."

She jumped at the sudden sound of his disapproving voice, and turned to face him, a wistful expression upon her countenance.

"But I miss the sun, Kaname..." she whispered, trying to look again in the vain hope that her eyes would not sting, as they had done for months. It was less painful than it had been after her initial transformation, but she was still a mere babe compared to other vampires and her eyes were still extremely sensitive. Luckily she could now go out in daylight with thick sunglasses, but she still longed to see the sun without a plastic framing.

"It will still be there tomorrow, my dear. The moon is far more beautiful." Kaname said, sitting up in the enormous bed, his shirt falling carelessly open.

Yuuki sighed, still distracted. "Yes, I suppose. But don't you _ever _wish to see it, onii-sama?"

"You are the only sun I need." he replied, and Yuuki blushed, still shocked by how he could deliver such sentences without any hesitation or embarrassment. Yuuki was not _shy _around Kaname, but she was not as forward as he. "Where were you, this afternoon?" he asked, realising she must have left the building to explain why she was wearing a coat.

"Oh, I went to town with Sayori. I couldn't sleep, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, so I left you to rest." she said, remembering how difficult it had been not to wake him and take him with her, even if Yori didn't seem to like Kaname very much.

Kaname sighed heavily. "Yuuki..." he began despairingly. "I wish you wouldn't go to town without any protection. It worries me..." he said, running one hand through his messy locks. Even if her precious encounters with danger had been when she was human, a newly born pureblood would attract even more attention. He still doubted that he would ever stop worrying about her, and her vexing habit of wandering off without telling anyone where she was going did not help matters.

"But I didn't go without protection, I took Aidou." Yuuki pointed out cheerfully, now very pleased she had decided to take him. Seeing Kaname worry was not pleasant, and somehow disturbing, especially when he was usually so calm.

"Why did you have to take Aidou?"

"Eh? I thought you _trusted _Aidou!" Yuuki replied, confused.

"I do, but not when he's with _you_," pointed out Kaname archly. "How did you even cajole him into going at this time of day?"

"I used my powers of persuasion." said Yuuki innocently, causing Kaname to smile softly. He knew all about these powers of 'persuasion' and just how effective they were; after all he could never refuse her anything. So it turned out the little vixen knew how persuasive she was all along.

Yuuki came forward and sat beside Kaname upon the bed, at which point Kaname noticed a curious paper bag grasped in her hands, which smelled oddly of baking. He sniffed it tentatively, momentarily panicking that Yuuki had attempted to cook again. He thought he'd destroyed the oven...

"What is _that_?" he asked, with such a worried expression that Yuuki giggled.

"This," she said, reaching into the bag, "is an iced bun. I was passing the bakery and thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so..." she took out the bun and offered it to Kaname, who took it and tore a piece off. He would always eat anything Yuuki had prepared, but it was much nicer to eat something she had _bought_, because at least then he was pretty sure it would not kill him.

"Onii-sama, can we go home this weekend?" Yuuki asked hopefully, once he had finished eating.

"Of course we can, but why do you suddenly wish to?" Kaname asked, surprised by her sudden desire. They had not spent much time at the mansion in recent months, as it made her unhappy because it reminded her of her parents. Naturally Kaname would prefer to stay away from places that made Yuuki depressed, and that had been a large part of the reason behind their decision to return to Cross Academy.

Yuuki sighed, and entwined her fingers with his. "I miss spending time with you, away from everyone, like we did before we came back here. On the weekends the nobles never leave us alone..."

Kaname would agree only too readily to spending time alone with his Yuuki. By choice, he wouldn't particularly want to do anything else, and found himself nodding a bit too enthusiastically. "Then we shall go. It is just unfortunate Ichijou is not here to run things, but I shall leave Ruka in charge."

Yuuki gave Kaname a very warm smile. "I look forward to it!" she said excitedly, allowing him to thread his other free hand through her hair, mesmerised by his actions.

"I am glad." he replied, kissing her softly.

-

* * *

**Shirabuki Mansion**

_Monday Evening_

-

-

The butler stood back from the grand oak doors to allow Kaidoh Sadaharu to be admitted into the commanding entrance hall, of which was quite befitting to its augustly masters. Despite the size of the room, it was merely a façade used in case humans ever wandered into the mansion unawares, to ensure that they never discovered the informal rooms below used on a daily basis by the Shirabukis. In some ways it was pointless; if humans ever _did _make it into the mansion, they never made it out. Sadaharu smirked slightly as the butler sank to his knees, bowing so low that his hooked nose threatened to touch the cold marble floor.

"Welcome, most noble liege, to the Shirabuki residence," the butler enunciated, waving his hand in various directions as means of greeting. His flourishes were remarkably impressive, although greeted with mild appreciation. "May I know your business, my lord?" he inquired ceremoniously, his orange eyes trying to guess the purpose behind Sadaharu's visit.

"I am here for Sara-sama." Sadaharu replied, observing the butler with faint amusement. Even if the butlers simpering ways did not earn his approval, Sadaharu was most certainly fascinated by how far the butlers red cheeks were blown out, and toyed with the faint possibility that he might burst. It would be better for everyone if he did.

"Is my lady _expecting _you?" the butler asked, as if suggesting that to arrive unexpected was equal with the most sinful of crimes. Sadaharu's lip curled disdainfully, and the butler quickly dipped his head.

"Of course," Sadaharu mocked, "But if you are the correct one and believe I am mistaken, then...."

"No, no!" the butler interrupted hastily. "I would never presume to suggest that... I mean, please do come this way, my lord," he murmured, sinking into another preposterously low bow before leading the way down one of the stone passageways in the direction of a large oak door, upon which were engraved words in a scripture Sadaharu was not familiar with. They both soon found themselves wandering down cold stone spiraling steps, which seemed to span for eternity as the butler prattled on about various pieces of history about the Shirabuki residence which he presumed to be of interest to Sadaharu. The darkness seemed almost never ending; vampires had no real need for light. Rather than listen to the monotonous drone of speech, Sadaharu contented himself with counting the steps.

After one thousand two hundred and forty-two steps, several hundred feet beneath the outside world, the butler finally halted as he stepped onto a level landing. Sadaharu came out to stand beside him, his inquisitive eyes taking in the sight before him.

They had arrived in the heart of the Shirabuki mansion.

It felt like an age since Kaidoh Sadaharu had last visited the informal part of the Shirabuki mansion as usually he merely went to the ballroom and other rooms which were used for celebrations. The true entrance hall stood as ever; Sadaharu took note of the mirage of blues and greens and saw a huge floorlength mirror across the hall engraved with a flowery pattern which he vaguely remembered.

The butler walked forward and came to stand before an ebony door, ten feet away. He knocked twice, waited patiently, and upon hearing a distinctly feminine voice call for the visitor to enter, he opened the door and held it open for Sadaharu to walk in. Once Sadaharu had stepped inside, the door swiftly snapped shut before him. Sadaharu had little time to take in the Georgian furniture and blue and white striped walls before Sara called to him from the mahogany table she was sitting upon.

"Well, if it isn't Kaidoh Sadaharu? You came," she remarked, dressed in a blue summer dress, swinging her lengthy legs beneath her. She jumped up, emerald eyes amused, and floated towards him with a pretty picture of delight resting upon her lovely countenance. "I am so delighted!" she cried, throwing her arms around his waist to gently caress his cheek with her rosy lips.

Sadaharu held her for a short while, then subtly disengaged himself. "Yes, your message seemed quite... insistent. Desperate, almost." he said coolly, eyes mocking.

Sara smiled sweetly, but offered no response. "Sit down, sit down!" she said, gesturing to a pair of gold embroidered chairs to her left. "The servants just provided me with the most delicious English tea. You must try some." she said conversationally, elegantly dropping into the right chair.

Sadaharu took the seat opposite her, his hands gripping his knees as he tried to control his growing irritation. Normally he found Sara's whims highly entertaining, but today...

"Tea?"

"No, thank you." Sadaharu murmured.

Sara pouted. "Oh! And I had the maids prepare it especially! Never mind, and I am sure if you are... _thirsty_, you will tell me. The maids also prepared _that _earlier too. They are so efficient..." she murmured, her tongue flicking briefly across her lips.

"I drank earlier," Sadaharu said darkly, through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Sara replied incredulously. "Your bad mood seems to suggest differently."

The straight brows rose. "I was not aware you were such an expert upon my moods, Sara."

"I am considered quite omniscient by some of my friends. A gift, I believe."

"I may have misread you, then."

"Oh, dearest Sadaharu, you have quite misread me my whole life!" she said pensively.

Sadaharu's lip curled, "Just what am I here for, Sara?" he asked. "I don't have time to be dealing with your crazed spontaneity."

"You are so mean sometimes, Sadaharu-kun!" cried Sara, "You were _so _much nicer with Kuran Yuuki last week..."

"What does _this _have to do with Kuran Yuuki?"

Sara sighed heavily, eyelashes fluttering. "Everything, I imagine."

Sadaharu sat in stony silence, and Sara tapped her chin, as if toying with an idea. "Let me... introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see..." she smirked. "Come in." she ordered loudly. The door opened and a tall young man stepped into the shadows. Sara beckoned with one white finger and the youth walked forward in a rigid, constrained, fashion and came to stand obediently by her chair. He possessed light blond hair but his glazed eyes seemed dull and lackluster.

"Is that _Ichijou _Takuma?" Sadaharu exclaimed, staring at the Ichijou with disbelief.

Sara giggled childishly. "Yes, I was so lucky to find him! It was quite good fortune. He is such a pretty boy too, don't you think?" she said fondly, reaching one hand up to caress Ichijou's locks.

"But won't his grandfather, Asato Ichijou, have your blood for this?" Sadaharu said quickly, watching Ichijou stand there, still as a statue, as if he was unaware that the conversation was about him.

"Asato Ichijou is _dead_," Sara announced gleefully, her eyes alight with the pleasure that came from the kill. "I killed him."

"Why kill such a man?" Sadaharu asked. "It was a poor move on your behalf."  
Sara pouted unhappily. "Well, I mean he has no use after all, now the council has collapsed."

"You are foolish, Sara. You need a just cause to freely eliminate the powerful nobles. The Kurans no longer rule over them; we purebloods can act without reason no longer. My family would never be allowed to involve themselves with such business."

Sara indicated her hand, and Ichijou went to guard the door. "Speak of family, how is your _own _son doing?"

"My son? He is perfectly fine, thank you." Sadaharu said curtly. "I am thinking of sending him to Cross Academy."

"_Oh_? And why might you do that? Sara asked archly, although it was really a rhetorical question.

"I have my reasons," murmured Sadaharu.

Sara giggled impishly, her eyes alight with enjoyment once more. "Hmm... I think I can guess them. Your son is still single, is he not?"

"And what if he is?" demanded Sadaharu irritably.

Sara smiled knowingly, watching Sadaharu toss down his cup of tea. "Do you have designs upon Kuran Yuuki?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sadaharu asked quickly.

Sara crossed her legs, playing with the hem of her dress. "Well, would you marry her? I mean, you lost your _last _pretty wife so..."

Sadaharu suddenly jumped from his seat, eyes burning. "How dare you sa-"

"-Or perhaps your son could marry him. I don't much care, to be honest."

This piece of information halted Sadaharu in his tracks. My _son_..?" he enunciated, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes... you said he was single, didn't you?" Sara pointed out, failing to see the problem. Her eyes glanced towards Ichijou, who stood patiently by the door, listening with a puzzled frown for the sign of any approaching intruders. "They would make a good match."

Sadaharu grimaced, his eyes darkening. "What is this ridiculousness, Sara? Any fool would know that Kaname has no intentions of giving her up. Even _if _I desired her."

"But you forget about _me,_" protested Sara, pouting.

"Oh?" Sadaharu inquired, lips curling into a mocking sneer. "If Kaname is so fond of you, then why is it not _you_ he is engaged to?"

Sara sighed again, seeming to consider her words carefully. "Kaname is on a whim, that is all. He will return to me when I will it.

"What do you mean _'return'_?" Sadaharu said quickly, his cynical gaze meeting with Sara's straight one squarely.

Sara clutched a hand to cover her mouth, her face feigning shock. "Oh, how stupid I am! I quite forgot to tell you all about it."

"Tell me about what...?"

Sara smiled, her black eyelashes fluttering mischievously. "Let me tell you something, dearest Sadaharu, about myself and Kuran Kaname..."

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's done! :D I also made a blog (the link is on my profile) I'm going to start putting up various Vampire Knight and Fanfiction related things probably, just as a way of me to keep a list of everything. I will probably recommend good fanfictions to read too ^_^ I'll be honoured if anyone who has a livejournal comments it, and if they send me the link I'd like to read your blogs too, if thats okay!

Thankies to my lovely beta O-Mega Lead, who only beta-ed the last scene, because originally I wasn't going to write any more than that. But then I felt guilty to my readers, so I wrote the first two scenes :D

Thank you very much for reading! Please review :)


	7. Ennui Kibun

**A/N: FINALLY! I updated~! It took me hours, and hours, and hours to write this chapter but I finally did it. I got a bit stuck, and I was also convinced that this chapter was a pile of toot. Luckily, with some great help from my beta O-Mega Lead, and some inspirational daydreaming (OMG! I just realised - I hit my brainstorm on the train home from Edinburgh to Kings Cross! ZOMG that's how JK Rowling thought up Harry Potter~! Maybe it was the other way though...?)**

Haha, anyway, thankies to O-Mega Lead, and anyone who sent me encouraging messages. ;D

* * *

-

-

"_So… did you… did you have l-lovers then? Wives?" Yuuki asked, her head still reeling from his confession of his past to her. There were so many questions she had to ask but she could hardly find the words to express them. _

_Kaname's mouth twisted uncomfortably into a rueful smile. "I had many wives and lovers, Yuuki. Only two were immortal pureblood creatures like you; they were my original wives and I created them from my own flesh and blood with much difficulty. It involved much… experimentation… before they could survive alone and were not solely dependant upon my blood. I lived with them both for several millennia and we had many children… I do not remember their names." _

"_Where… where are they now?" Yuuki asked quickly, a sinking feeling crushing down upon her as she pictured these beautiful ethereal creatures in her mind who were no doubt superior to her. _

"_Dead," Kaname said coldly, no remorse present in his voice. "They were both murdered, although that is a story to share later. It was vital that I carried on the bloodline, to allow the race to grow. If I had not done what I had then you would not be here now, so I do not regret it." Kaname saw her shocked expression and reached forward with one hand to caress her hair but she flinched and drew away. _

"_Don't look at me like that Yuuki… please." Kaname begged as he saw the betrayal in her eyes. He sunk to his knees before her and wrapped his arms longingly around her waist. "I did what I had to do in those years. I am not proud of my cruel and dark history. But when I met you, when I first saw you, I knew that you meant more to me than–"_

"_Stop," Yuuki interrupted, her broken voice ringing through the room. "I don't want to hear anymore. All this time… all this time… every single thing I shared with you was and is my first. You are the first man I ever loved, the first man I ever kissed and the first man I gave myself to completely. The only man." Yuuki trembled, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. "A-and now y-you tell… tell me you h-have been m-married. Married!" she sobbed, tears splattering down her cheeks._

_-_

_-_

Approaching Cross Academy in a sleek limousine, Kuran Yuuki was restless. Not only did she intensely dislike being cooped up in car for several hours (even if it had the advantage of alone time with Kaname) she was eager to return to school. Yuuki longed for the days of freedom that she had spent with Kaname at her home. They had been wonderful, but she often became swamped with feelings of depression and unease as the manor inevitably brought memories of her parents. Furthermore, as Kaname had reminded her earlier, it was her birthday in precisely five days and she needed to begin making preparations with her self assigned assistant, Aidou. Usually, she strongly disliked big celebrations, but this was different. She would finally be _eighteen. _

It was just unfortunate that Kaname had invited practically the entire vampire race.

Okay, Yuuki reasoned, it wasn't the entirerace but it just _seemed_ like it. It was a well known fact amongst all that Kaname was very proud of his fiancée; therefore her coming of age was something worth celebrating with vigour. All the prime noble clans had been invited, and _all_ the purebloods.

She had been a little shocked when he surprised her with the news of the approaching party upon their first night at the Kuran mansion for the weekend break she had been so looking forward to.

-

_**~Flashback** _

"_Is everyone coming?" Yuuki had inquired, as they sat curled up together on the sofa, trying very hard not to let the dread inside her affect her small voice._

"_Almost all the noble clans, yes. I imagine most of the purebloods too. After all, they were all present at Shirabuki Sara's birthday." He said, as if to suggest that refusal after attending Sara's was unquestionable. So far Kaname's planning for Yuuki's birthday had been meticulous to the letter, as was habitual of him._

"_I guess." Yuuki replied, recalling the evening at Shirabuki mansion. "Will Sadaharu-san come too then?"_

_Kaname sighed. "I would imagine he will; he accepted the invitation after all. I presume that he will also bring his son: Kaidoh Ryoma. There are only few of us purebloods left, after all."_

"_What about… Sara?" Yuuki asked casually, trying even harder to make her voice sound normal._

"_Well, when I went to ask your self-employed party planner Aidou, he said that she had not replied yet." Kaname said, running his fingers rhythmically through her hair. Yuuki lay her head upon his chest, and stared at the floor, trying very hard not to be bothered by the fact that Kaname had gone out of his way to ask. _

**_~End Flashback_**

-

Regardless of the flippant purebloods, and whether they were or weren't coming, the most surprising outcome of Yuuki's imminent birthday had been the manner Souen Ruka had adopted just before Yuuki left with Kaname. I say surprising; because Ruka had _actually_ come up to Yuuki just before she climbed into the limousine and said that she _hoped they had a good time_.

Yuuki had struggled not to gasp out loud in astonishment. Ruka was never nasty, nor bitter in a loud fashion (if she had been, then Kaname would most likely have reprimanded her for it) but she certainly did not waste time upon pleasantries with the young Kuran female.

Yuuki guessed the birthday party might have something to do with Ruka's altered personality. Ruka _loved_ parties, even more than herself, and perhaps she saw this party as a way to atone for being scathingly dismissive about her betters. Pureblood or not, Yuuki had always treated Ruka in a friendly fashion and did not deserve to be treated unkindly by Ruka. With the delightful gift of hindsight, Ruka had become fully aware that she had never stood a chance against Cross Yuuki, and the other equally worthy gift of reflection had given her much opportunity to consider this.

Yuuki was just happy they might be able to be friends.

"We are turning into the drive now, my love." Kaname pointed out, drawing Yuuki from her reflections and back to the comfort of the limousine they rode in.

"Oh, I just want to stretch my legs!" announced Yuuki, beginning to fidget like a child as she realised the limousine wasn't going nearly fast enough.

"Patience, my love." Kaname reminded gently. "There is no rush."

"Saying that doesn't make my legs feel any better..." Yuuki grumbled irritably, causing Kaname to laugh.

Yuuki peered eagerly out of the tinted black window, seeing if anything had changed about the school since she had left. It hadn't. The car began to slow and eventually pulled up by the pathway which led to the elusive Night Class building.

"Finally!" Yuuki announced happily, scrambling for the door handle to get outside. Once she had stood up she gratefully stretched her cramped legs, enjoying the soothing sensation it brought and the smell of fresh air. Kaname was soon at her side, watching her perambulations amusedly.

They walked hand-in-hand down the stone pathway towards the entrance. Kaname seemed quiet; even more so than usual. The sun was beginning to set; class would be starting in a few hours and Yuuki presumed that most of the Night Class were already awake (the sound of the Day Class students upon their afternoon break often awoke many of the sleepy nobles). However, there was not a soul in sight.

"Where _is _everyone?" she asked curiously. Usually when the Night Class had discovered when Kaname or Yuuki would be returning from a trip, the eager students (namely Aidou and Ruka) rushed to the car to greet them.

"I have no idea." replied Kaname, shrugging carelessly.

Yuuki frowned at his non-descript answer. It wasn't that she _liked _being practically stalked, but she was surprised none the less. However, a moment later Ruka appeared at the entrance, quietly letting herself out the front door.

As they walked closer Yuuki could see Ruka's expression – she looked very troubled and her eyes darting to the door, as if watching for someone. Yuuki sighed to herself, realising that Ruka had probably thought better of being mutually friendly with Yuuki. All the same, it was unusual for Ruka to show her unhappiness so blatantly.

"Good evening, Ruka." Kaname said nonchalantly, as he reached for the handle to open the large doors, his other hand still knotted with Yuuki's.

"Good… good evening Kaname-sama," she mumbled quietly. Ruka was evidently uncomfortable; she was twisting her fingers behind her back, looking very much in the light of a naughty child.

"Uh… is anything the matter Ruka?" Yuuki asked awkwardly, making Kaname pause. They waited for a moment, but Ruka offered no reply so Kaname shrugged, evidently disinterested, and pushed the door forwards.

"K-Kaname-sama!" Ruka blurted out as he took a step inside. "Before you go in I should just tell you tha-"

"Good evening, Kaname-san."

"…That, Kaidoh-sama is here…" Ruka finished.

"Kaidoh?" Yuuki replied in surprise, letting go of Kaname's hand as she rushed into the entrance hall. Standing at the foot of the large staircase was the pureblood that Yuuki recognised as Kaidoh Sadaharu. Behind him all the Night Class students had dutifully assembled, sinking into a deep bow. Their heads remained lowered, either from respect or fear of reprisal. It was unclear.

"Sadaharu-san?" she asked tentatively, looking him uncertainly as she examined the familiar sapphire eyes and mocking expression.

Sadaharu laughed, in a slightly contemptuous way. "Strange how similar pureblood clan members can look, is it not, Yuuki-san? I believe you are acquainted with my father – the _real_ Sadaharu."

Yuuki's eyes widened and her mouth almost fell open. She began to realise why others often mistook her for her mother, which made her wonder if her own children would look like she and Kaname did. _If_ they ever had any; which was debatable.

To Yuuki's left Kaname sighed before calmly stepping forward. "Good evening, Ryoma. It has been too long."

"Indeed it has, Kaname-san. How unfortunate that I should arrive when you were both away."

"Unfortunate indeed," Kaname replied politely. "But, we have returned, although Yuuki is slightly fatigued by the journey."

"You should rest, Yuuki-san. Journeys can be terribly tedious," Ryoma said sympathetically. "By the way, my father sends you his regards," he added, watching to gauge her response.

A gentle smile rested upon Yuuki's lips. "Ah, Sadaharu-san? I look forward to seeing him soon." she replied courteously, looking up at the nobles behind Ryoma who were evidently very unhappy about their predicament. She would have to remind Kaname not to punish them; after all, if a pureblood turned up unannounced there was nothing the Night Class could do about it. Nobles, regardless of their loyalties, owed impervious obedience to all purebloods.

"My father is looking forward to it too. It is strange how frequent we purebloods have met, of late." Ryoma said. "I would have come to Sara's, but I had duties to attend to in England."

"What were you doing in England?" Yuuki asked.

Ryoma waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing of interest, just establishing the Clan's new trade company. England society is tedious and secluded in comparison to the society of Japan."

Kaname smiled. "It is a shame you do not have a mate, then it would not be so lonely," he said, kissing Yuuki's hand.

"But I have _many_ lovers." Ryoma replied, shrugging carelessly. "I am not one to be tied down. That is more to my fathers taste."

"Hm. I see…" Kaname murmured incoherently.

Ryoma cast a glance at the silent nobles, before turning his attention upon Yuuki. "I am sorry for keeping you, Yuuki-san. You must be tired. I will see you in class tonight, I am sure."

"You are planning on remaining here for some time then?" Kaname asked.

"Yes," Ryoma said, "Unless I will be disrupting the cosy atmosphere here?"

"Not at all. Although, I thought you a little old for high school." Kaname remarked, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"But _you _seem to find it acceptable." Ryoma replied simply.

"That is because I am twenty, not two hundred." pointed out Kaname irritably.

Ryoma's eyebrows rose. "Really? Only twenty? My, my, I had thought you much older than that..."

"We leave for class around five o'clock." muttered Kaname, as he led Yuuki upstairs, leaving the nobles alone with Ryoma.

-

-

"Stay away from him." Kaname said instantly, the second they had entered their bedroom together.

"What? Why?" Yuuki questioned, genuinely surprised by how irritated he was.

It was indeed clear that there was something unpleasant about Ryoma; he was not of the same calm nature as his father. All the same, Sara Shirabuki was remarkably unpleasant in Yuuki's opinion, and Kaname seemed to have no particular problem with _her. _

"The Kaidohs can no longer be trusted." he replied.

Yuuki reached for the white letter upon her dressing table that was addressed to her. "Why not?" she asked, inspecting the letter and dropping gracelessly onto the sofa.

"They have been closely associating with the Shirabukis. It is evident; I had Seiren confirm this at the Shirabuki mansion while we were away."

"Why do you think that?"

"Most likely due to the fact that Seiren confirmed this for me herself while we were away. They met consecutively during the weekend. Pureblood clans do not mix so frequently without cause. Seiren has been an excellent spy."

"Hey! That's intrusive. You are furious when weget spied on so why are you doing it to _them_?" Yuuki demanded, crossing her arms.

"Do you ever do anything other than question me?" asked Kaname impatiently, loosening his tie and tossing it across the room.

"Do _you_ ever do anything other than suspect others?!" Yuuki replied angrily, reaching for the letter knife in the dressing table drawer.

"No." Kaname replied simply. "We were so _stupid_ to use the front entrance at the mansion… They were evidently watching us."

"You make it sound like another chess game…" Yuuki said with a sigh, slicing open the letter.

"It is. I am so close to re-establishing the monarchy, and Yuuki, I will not allow the past to interfere."

"The past?" Yuuki asked suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Of course the past has to do with the current state of the clans, Yuuki." Kaname said simply. "Frankly, it would be ridiculous not to acknowledge how vital the past is in foreshadowing the clan relationships of the future. What else could you be thinking of?"

Yuuki pursed her lips together. Kaname obviously wasn't telling her the whole truth and truthfully it was starting to frustrate her. Everyone always spoke of the 'past'and the 'old days'and Yuuki didn't know _anything_ about it. It made her feel lonely sometimes when she saw Kaname interacting with other aged purebloods about times long gone. She was not even eighteen yet!

Kaname came and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, sensing that she was upset. "What's in the letter?" he asked comfortingly, changing the subject.

Yuuki opened the sheet of paper, and read through it slowly. She smiled softly at points, but frowned at others, particularly the last paragraph. Kaname found himself itching with curiosity.

"It's… it's from the chairman," she announced, reading over a particular section again.

"Hm? Why is the Chairman writing to you at Cross Academy?" Kaname asked, surprised. He knew the chairman was an eccentric, but he would have thought he had better things to occupy his time with.

Yuuki shook her head. "Well… actually he only wrote the last paragraph. It's a letter he has forwarded me. From Zero."

Kaname's grip around her shoulder tightened. "What does it say?"

Yuuki hummed quietly to herself as she flicked through it. "Well, he tells the Chairman he is doing 'Okay' and that 'He is coming back this Friday.'" she said, smiling affectionately at the irritable wording which was so… Zero.

"_This _Friday?" Kaname enunciated, a slightly dangerous tone to his voice.

"Yes," replied Yuuki. "The chairman says he and Toga-sensei managed to bully him into finishing his studies."

"Hm."

"Oh, Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed, compulsively hugging his side. "That means he'll be there for my birthday! Well… I don't know if he'll actually _come_, but I'll try. I'm going to invite him!"

"Absolutely not."

Yuuki's mouth fell open. "W-what?"

Kaname sighed. "Yuuki, I do not want that man coming. It will only cause trouble amongst our kind, having such a prominent member from the Hunters Association. Besides, he threatened to _kill _you."

"But, think of how I feel too!" Yuuki cried. "He didn't mean what he said – the Chairman said as much in his letter. I miss him."

Kaname took Yuuki's hands in his. "Am I not enough for you?" he asked.

Yuuki shook her head violently, her brunette locks swishing behind her. "No, of course you are. But… it doesn't mean I don't miss him, though."

"Miss him how, exactly?" Kaname asked hesitantly, feeling his stomach lurch.

Yuuki saw his apprehension and rushed to reassure him. "No! Zero and I are just friends, you _know _that. But… Zero is like the brother I never had! Nothing will change that!"

There was a cold silence.

"I see," Kaname said eventually, when he had managed to regain control of his voice. "If that's how you feel, then…"

"Wait, Kaname, that's not what I me–"

Kaname held up a hand, to stop her from talking any further. "I may not be your true brother Yuuki, but I am more so than he will _ever _be."

Kaname walked out of the room, leaving Yuuki alone in the darkness.

-

-

Yuuki didn't go to class. Kaname had not returned since their dispute, and when Ichijou had knocked on her door two hours ago to remind her of class, she had claimed that she had a headache. Of course, Ichijou knew this was a lie, but thankfully he didn't push her. Yuuki didn't want to go there with both Ryoma _and_ Kaname to face.

This was the first real argument Yuuki had had with Kaname since he had told her of his ancestral past. When she had discovered the fact he had already been married _twice _before she was even born, she had been heartbroken and felt deceived. That was partially what had infuriated her about his stance upon Zero; she didn't plan on marrying Zero anytime soon but that was still too much for Kaname to allow.

Yuuki sighed, leaning on the balcony wall. She liked it out here on the balcony; below her was a picturesque scene of the Cross Academy she loved so dearly. Speaking of things she loved – that stupid, selfish, egotistical pureblood! How she wished she could–

"Lover's tiff?" a voice inquired. Yuuki quickly looked up and whipped her body around to find the owner of the voice staring at her was… Ryoma.

"Oh…" Yuuki muttered disappointedly, turning back to look at the view below her, "It's you."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "There are politer ways to greet someone, you know."

Yuuki turned back to look at him suspiciously. "How did you know…?"

"Well, I saw Kaname brooding by the classroom window. You were in your room with a 'headache'. The rest was easy," Ryoma explained.

"I see."

Recognising she didn't have the heart to heart with him, Ryoma came to lean against the same balcony wall to her left. "_Did _you fight then?" he asked again.

Yuuki opened her mouth, then closed it again. "I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be talking to you about this…"

Ryoma chuckled darkly. "The protective lover warned you against me?"

Yuuki shook her head vigorously but the embarrassed blush that crept upon her cheeks gave her away.

"I see. Don't flatter yourself, little girl. You mean nothing to me," Ryoma said coldly.

"Uhm, okay…" mumbled Yuuki, not really sure what to do. Her heart was still hoping he was going to leave, but her head told her otherwise. Struggling for some form of conversation, if even just to alleviate the awkwardness, she began with the pleasantries.

"So, why did you come here?" she asked, more from curiosity than suspicion.

Ryoma shrugged. "To see what it was like. I hear so much of the famous 'Cross Academy' and my father encouraged me to come."

"How is your father?" Yuuki asked. "I mean, is he happy?"

"Happy?" Ryoma asked, with surprise. "He is well, but not much else. Kaname was right, you know."

"Right about what?"

"Pureblood life. Experiencing it without someone to share it with is incredibly lonely. Eternity is a concept so far from common understanding that nobles can never be true companions, in the way that purebloods can."

The concept of eternity had still not really sunk in to Yuuki's mind.

"My father has never truly recovered from my mother's death." Ryoma added thoughtfully.

Yuuki felt her heart aching. Poor Sadaharu… "I was so sorry to hear of that…" she mumbled, a little unsure of whether Ryoma was seeking comfort.

Ryoma looked off into the distance of the gardens below. "Do you know…" he began flatly, "How my mother died?"

Yuuki swallowed hard. "No, I don't…"

"She committed suicide," Ryoma said, his voice cold and harsh. "She couldn't cope, when my younger brother died in his infancy. Suicide is the action of cowardice. Just like your parents. Weak."

Yuuki's nostrils flared angrily, and she turned to look at Ryoma. "My parents didn't commit suicide! They were murdered by my uncle! How _dare _you!" she demanded, overcome with an urge to slap him for being insensitive.

"Ah, yes. The black sheep of the family, Rido Kuran. How could I forget?"

Yuuki moved away from the balcony, her eyebrows knit together. "He is better forgotten. As are all traitors."

Ryoma smirked. "You are so much… feistier than I had imagined. Perhaps Kaname-san is your calming influence. I shall rather look forward to seeing how you cope under threat."

Yuuki's looked at him suspiciously. "What threat?" she asked, watching him walk towards the French windows that led to the dormitory.

"Well, we will see," he said cryptically, waving one hand carelessly over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Yuuki-san," he added, before disappearing into the inner building.

Yuuki felt her fists balling up into tight fists as she tried to control her temper.

'_Stupid, selfish, egotistical purebloods!_'

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: What did you think? O_O Kaname walking out on _Yuuki_? What has the world come to?!

*sigh* I am not really impressed with Chapter 52. There's hardly any plot (Where-oh-where is Ichijou and Sara?!) so I'm joining Lovely-chan's team of: "Yuuki-I-don't-care-who-you-pick-anymore-just-pick-one." I actually cried when I read the chapter. All Kaname wants is to be loved by Yuuki and she can't even do that right without hurting him!

Anyway, onto cheerful things. We have KY fanfiction, in which chapter 52 does not exist. Fabulous!

Love for you all~! (L)


	8. Fake Irritating Authors Note

_Hiya, everyone~!_

Before you murder me, I am uploading a new chapter STRAIGHT after this one. I promise! It's just, I accidentally deleted a chapter from before, and so now I'm confused by the numbering system. I should have EIGHT chapters, so I'm uploading this short authors note so I know where my head is it.

Please click next for the new chapter ;)

-

-

-


	9. Vidrar Vel Til Loftarasa

Music I listened to as I wrote_ this: Music of the Night, Moonlight Sonata, Point Of No Return, __The Unanswered Question_(these songs all make me cry! Phantom of the Opera has been a big love of mine… I've been to the West End theatre show about five times - This story won't be like POTO though!)

I got bored one day when I was struggling with writers block, so I named all my chapters after songs. It's often from one character to another character, and you can PM me if you want to know who, for each chapter. ^_^ Except… one of them gives away the plot. Lols.

Explanation of why I haven't updated in so long is at the end of the chapter - please enjoy the chapter first! (It took me so, so, so many hours)

_Thank you so much to my beta, O-Mega Lead, who never fails to offer my help/advice should I need it. _

_

* * *

_

**Night Class Dormitory**

_Friday Evening_

_-_

_-_

Every single noble in the Night Class knew what it meant when Kuran Kaname cancelled classes for the evening and sought solitude in his private room. It meant, that for one reason or another, their leader had indulged himself in deep melancholy and would most likely not resurface from his room for quite some time.

Upon the receipt of such knowledge, various members of the Night Class reacted in different ways. Many, such as Ruka and Kain, would express some sort of concern for their leader's wellbeing, but feel too timid to attempt to do anything about it. Others, such as Shiki and Rima, found themselves largely unaffected by the news and simply dwindled the time away as they would do on the weekend. Ichijou Takuma would assume his usual post by Kaname's bedroom door, trying to coax Kaname from his despondence. As for Aidou Hanabusa… well, he would usually flap around like a headless chicken, until one of his peers decided to silence his squawking.

However, upon this occasion, there was also the problem that aside from their Kaname-sama, they had another _two _new pureblood leaders to conform to, albeit one newer than the other.

It was just unfortunate that they didn't have any idea where either of them were.

-

-

-

Kuran Yuuki, the more familiar of the two missing purebloods, was walking in the direction of the Day Class dormitory in the middle of the night. It was raining, quite heavily, but this did not seem to perturb the serene brunette; in fact she found herself enjoying the tingling sensation of the ice cold rain against her bare arms. The rain seemed decidedly peaceful to her, with its gentle pattering, even if it was soaking her flimsy clothes.

Yuuki hoped Sayori would be awake. Wakaba Sayori… what a comfort to Yuuki she was. She sighed happily and looked up at the stars, finding herself unusually mesmerised by the night sky. Even if the moon was pretty she still didn't understand why Kaname preferred it to the sun.

Standing in the rain reminded her of what she used to do when it rained at Cross Kaien's house. As a child Yuuki had _loved _the outdoors, and would even dance in the rain should it tempt her. Giggling, she began to spin around in circles, feeling the wind rushing against her bare arms.

"You always were a freak," a beloved voice murmured from behind her. The voice seemed so familiar and yet so different; it was deeper, harsher and the gentleness she was used to had gone. She turned around to see Kiryuu Zero leaning against a nearby oak tree, watching her with his beautiful amethyst eyes, arms folded.

"Ze-ro?" she whispered in disbelief, running her eyes across the taller, leaner, _stronger_ figure that she had not seen for so long. Acknowledgement passed and she began to instinctively run towards him, completely forgetting the events of the past months. "Zero, you are home! Finally!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Zero growled angrily, roughly brushing away her wrist which had reached out towards his face. He found himself irritated by her disarmingly warm nature, and stood back, distancing himself from the loveliness before him. "Home, am I? Have you forgotten our last conversation already? Typical pureblood…"

Yuuki's eyes widened with shock, a little taken aback by his roughness. Zero had always been sullen and distant, but never this aggressive. "But, Zero… you came back. I thought that this would mean…"

"–That we could be best 'friends' again, after months of silence? I wonder what its like, to live in _Kuran _Yuuki's world, where everything goes the way she wants." He said spitefully, as his eyes ran over Yuuki's altered appearance, for there was no denying that she had changed. The rigorous working nights had changed him too, but it was his face that had changed the most; it appeared lean and sullen, hinting at the hardships he had faced, although those striking amethyst eyes still dominated his pallid complexion.

"That's not fair!" she replied angrily, feeling frustrated tears beginning to well up in her eyes. How could he be so cruel to her, when all she desired was his friendship and

confidence, as she had once had?

"Oh, isn't it?" he asked, as his eyebrows rose incredulously. "No wait, you're right. Everything goes the way Kuran _Kaname _wants; little Yuuki just thinks she wants the same things. You are too scared to stand up to him."

"I'm not scared to stand up to him!" Yuuki retaliated.

"Yeah? Then why are you wandering towards the comfort of Wakaba Sayori in the middle of the night, when you should have been at class with him? You've argued, haven't you?"

Zero smirked to himself as he saw Yuuki visibly falter at how easily he had guessed where she was headed and why was she doing so. Zero found himself frustrated at her surprise; of course he knew where she would turn to! He loved her, didn't he?

"I understand that you will never forgive me for the horrible things I have done." Yuuki mumbled, in such a heartbroken fashion that Zero felt the surge of guilt beginning to seep into his conscience. "I will leave you alone."

"Fine," Zero affirmed. "Goodbye, _Kuran _Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled bitterly, and walked towards him. Zero found himself unwilling to react; he was too transfixed by her presence. She reached out and took his hand, and held it out. Zero felt something cool drop into his palm, but Yuuki's voice made him look up.

"I never meant to hurt you, Zero," she whispered, closing his palm into a fist.

Zero scowled. "Yeah, well, you did."

Yuuki nodded slowly, before tearing away in the direction of the Night Class dormitory, Sayori forgotten, unable to look at the boy she had treasured so dearly any longer.

-

-

-

* * *

**Shirabuki Mansion**

_Friday Evening_

_-_

In the depths of the Shirabuki lair, two purebloods were conversing in the private blue and white striped walled room that had not been used since the last Kaidoh had visited.

"But all in all, you must conceive of a way of luring little Yuuki to turn for Sadaharu for help." Sara said, sipping meditatively from her royal derby teacup. "Even if it is hard to believe, we cannot deny that Kaname-san is fond of her."

Ryoma nodded, considering her point. "It is true, but I believe that I can ensure she will choose my father if she cannot remain at school with Kaname." he said, leaning back into the comfort of his armchair, watching the beautiful Sara interestedly.

To Ryoma, Sara was a fascinating creature, who seemed to jump between ruthlessness and dripping niceties at the drop of a hat. When he had first agreed to help her, in her plan, it was more from curiosity than personal motivation. However, when she had informed him of the details, he was quite convinced that backing Sara, which would eventually mean backing Kaname, would have the most lucrative results. It was just unfortunate that allowing his father to become aware of the true facts would eliminate the success of their scheme. It was vital that Sadaharu remained ignorant about everything, just like Kuran Yuuki. Well, that wouldn't be difficult.

The pleasing temptress turned her red lips into a soft smile as she eyed Ryoma inquisitively. "How do you intend on doing that?" she probed.

"Well, I do not believe she has any close relatives or contacts that are not connected in some way to Cross Academy. Thereby, if you instil yourself here, she shall be forced to look elsewhere for shelter. My father is the natural choice; you know how affectionate he is towards her." Ryoma explained.

Sara frowned. "All the same, Ryoma, there could conceivably still be many problems. For one, how do I know that Yuuki will not try returning to Kaname-san?"

"Because, my dear, she will come to believe that Kaname is happier with you. You perform your part, and I shall perform mine. The only thing that worries me is whether or not my father will attempt to persuade Yuuki to return to Kaname; he is pro-monarchy, after all."

Sara sighed, seeming to consider this. "No, I don't think he will," she said eventually. "I took it upon myself to loosely inform Sadaharu of Kaname's past when he came to visit me a few weeks ago at the Shirabuki mansion. By doing so, it should help to disintegrate his allegiance towards the monarchy; in all honesty, Kaname is practically an imposter."

Ryoma snorted slightly at the idea. "An imposter, perhaps, but he is currently in a situation far beneath his true rank."

"Yes, that is true, but knowing your father he will not like being lied to, and it will also serve to make him feel alienated. Furthermore, it should increase his interest in Yuuki-san."

"Increase his interest…? How so?" Ryoma inquired, looking puzzled by this.

"Well, your father believes he is too… _old _to be interested in such an innocent little thing. Quite true, of course, but if she is content to wed herself to The Ancestor then your father begins to look positively youthful."

"I think you are quite right." Ryoma said thoughtfully. "My father has become such a sentimental thing ever since my mother died; it is not surprising that he sees himself as too old for fresh romance."

"One is never too old for romance." Sara announced pleasantly. "Although, Ryoma my dear, I am surprised _you _do not wish to marry Yuuki. It would make the whole ordeal much easier to control."

Ryoma's eyebrows rose. "I marry her? But I absolutely loathe her; boring, naïve little thing that she is. I couldn't be bothered to put up with it. So, if my father wants to, good for him. I shall have more fun causing her anguish in the family as the 'dutiful' brother-in-law."

Sara giggled, and clasped her hands together. "Oh, how I _love _a good scandal! In some ways I shall be very disappointed that I cannot be there to witness little Kuran Yuuki's woe. You shall have to make sure that she is _very_ miserable, dearest Ryoma. It would give me the utmost pleasure."

Ryoma took Sara's hand in his and kissed it. "I shall, my queen. In return, all I ask is the privilege of tying the last remaining female pureblood to my family."

"It is done, sweet boy. I have no use of her, and she is much more fun alive and suffering than she is dead. But, she may never _ever_ leave your clan's dwelling."

"Of course," Ryoma conceded.

"I also think it would be wise to… dispose of her, when you have your heirs. Kaname-san is horribly persistent, and when you live for eternity they are bound to cross paths again. It is not worth the risk."

Ryoma frowned. "How many heirs are we speaking of? There is no point unless we conceive at least one female."

"Gosh, I don't know. I will give you… ten years for your father to enjoy. However I hope you do realise, dearest Ryoma, that if Sadaharu finds out about her shortened life sentence he may not wish to give her up. And, if he does that, I shall have to kill them both." She warned darkly.

Ryoma looked mildly surprised by this warning. "What, you don't think I actually hold any affection for that old fool, do you? I would slaughter him instantly if it would but benefit my position."

"Oh, you wicked, wicked boy!" Sara chided playfully, fluttering her eyelashes adoringly. "If I was not so helplessly in love with my dear Kaname-san then you would make _quite_ a splendid lover."

Ryoma inclined his head with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, evidently pleased with himself. "I am privileged to be even considered."

"You should be, dearest. I am too old for you though, I think."

"Oh, you know that could never be true," interjected Ryoma. "My tastes are simply similar to Kuran Yuuki's…"

Sara pouted. "Oh, do stop talking about that child! It only serves to make me feel even older."

"Very well, my queen. Speaking of the aged, I went to visit Kaidoh Emiko as you requested."

"Oh," Sara said, straightening herself up. "And what did she have to say?"

"Well, it seems my great aunt no longer has any interest in the whole affair. When I inquired, her exact words were: 'I no longer give a rat's arse about that jealous little harpy, she can marry him for all I care_._'"

"Dearest Emiko was always so beautifully frank." Sara commented.

Ryoma's disdainful eyes warmed. "My great aunt is quite the charmer. Oh, but she _is_ rather interested in Kuran Yuuki, as it turns out."

"Who isn't these days?" murmured Sara irritably, setting down her teacup. "Go on, tell me what she said."

"Well, she agrees with my desire to marry her into the family. Otherwise, of course, our pureblood clan shall die out without any heirs and my great aunt has always been most interested in advancing the family."

"So, she is prepared to help me then?"

"It seems so; she said she is open to playing the role of _confidant_, and encouraging Yuuki-san to see the helplessness of her situation."

Sara smiled. "Sweetest Emiko came through for me in the end. Shocking, how forgiving a woman can become when it benefits her isn't it? How many husbands has she had now?"

"I believe she is currently married to her eighty-seventh husband. Quite a pleasant man, I believe, although I've never bothered to learn his name."

Sara laughed at Ryoma, her eyes alight with amusement. "Isn't it funny how quickly Nobles become boring? I do wonder why Emiko keeps on marrying them."

"Probably in attempt to sate her own boredom that comes with being alone."

Sara sighed. "Yes… that is likely. Well, I am most delighted with you Ryoma; I would never have suspected a man from the Kaidoh family to be capable of such ingenuity and wickedness."

"I am flattered, my queen."

"Of course you are; I am lovely to behold, after all. No matter, we shall meet tomorrow at adorable Yuuki's coming of age celebration." Sara said cheerfully.

"It seems so. I had best return to Cross Academy before Kaname-san stops pretending to have not noticed my absence," Ryoma announced, standing up from his chair and walking towards Sara. "I can't say I'm surprised he knew I was here."

"Yes well, dear Kaname-san is practically omniscient." Sara paused, and held out her hand for Ryoma to kiss. "Be victorious and resolute tomorrow, Ryoma."

"It is my intention," bowed the pureblood.

-

-

* * *

**Night Class Dormitory**

_Friday Evening_

_-_

Back in the Night Class living area, several nobles were amusing themselves by watching the perambulations of a frustrated Aidou Hanabusa.

"Where the _hell _is Yuuki!" he cried, jiggling on the spot as he tried to think what next do. "_First_ we get the random arrival of Ryoma-sama, then Kaname-sama goes mental, and now bloody Yuuki Cross is missing!"

"-sama," added Shiki and Rima darkly.

Aidou scowled. "Yuuki-_sama,_" he repeated. "You know, you two could actually help me look for her instead of lounging there like a sack of potatoes."

Shiki shrugged. "You're getting worried over nothing. Kaname-sama used to always lock himself up; he just hasn't done it lately so you've forgotten what it's like, that's all_._"

"And what about Ryoma-sama?" Aidou added impatiently. "Don't you think it's a _little _strange he turns up right before Yuuki Cr - I mean – Yuuki-_sama_'s birthday?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope, he doesn't think it's strange," deadpanned Rima helpfully.

"I know _that, _I'm not an idiot–"

"–could have fooled me!"

"Shut up Ruka, who asked you?" Aidou growled between gritted teeth.

"You lot should really stop arguing," a light voice commented. They all whipped around to see Kuran Yuuki standing there, looking calm and innocent as always, albeit a little damp from the rain.

"Yuuki-sama!" cried Aidou joyfully, practically skipping towards her. "You've been missing for eight _whole _hours! Where have you been?"

Yuuki giggled. "Have I really had you that worried? I just went to visit Yori-chan, that's all," she said cheerfully, her sunny smile telling nothing of the misery she had encountered at the unsolicited meeting earlier. Someone who truly knew her, such as Kaname or Zero, would have noticed the dried tears upon her cheeks, and the feverish joy she adopted when trying to disguise her sadness, but the night class did not. They were more observant of the fact there were several stray twigs in her hair, and that her shoes were caked in mud, but they politely refrained from comment.

"Kaname-sama is in his room," Ruka stated obviously, in case Yuuki's pureblood senses had temporarily become defunct.

"Ah, I see," Yuuki said. "Is he… did he… Um, how long has been there?" she asked shyly.

"Eight hours and twenty seven minutes," barked Aidou automatically.

"Oh!" Yuuki gasped. "In that case I shall go and see him, even if he is asleep…" she said, gliding over towards the grand staircase.

"Take care, Yuuki-sama," Ruka whispered after her.

-

-

* * *

**The Kuran Bedroom**

_Friday Evening_

_-_

In his darkly lit bedroom Kaname was, as the night class nobles had quite correctly assumed, absorbed in melancholy and his own reflections. It was true that he was saddened by the argument he had held with Yuuki; after all, it was really quite silly, and he knew that she had not meant to hurt him even if she had successfully managed to draw out his own insecurities with one sentence. However, what was _really_ bothering Kuran Kaname was the past.

The past seemed to inevitably fail to leave him alone. Kaname was not unreasonable; he understood that his past actions deserved some form of retribution, and in his opinion this was exactly the reason why he had been forced into a deep slumber for so long. To be reborn was his chance for redemption and indeed, he considered that when it did not come to Yuuki, he behaved perfectly reasonably.

Sara Shirabuki seemed to have other ideas. In some ways, it was truly Kaname's fault; if he had paid better attention to her perhaps he could have prevented her from falling from desperately in love with him, even if her love was closer to obsession, entangled with jealousy and desire for dominance. Kaname did not believe that true love was possible unless it was requited; this was also the reasoning behind his belief that Kiryuu Zero was not in love with Yuuki the same way he was - not that he was surprised Zero had become attached to her. Quite honestly he was astonished he didn't have to spend every day of his life disposing of hopeful suitors from their midst. He was trying his hardest with Sadaharu… but that was more difficult. Pureblood love was much more complicated as it tended to develop slowly, usually hastened by the subject obsessing over the object of their desire, and when it is eventually created it is almost impossible to entirely remove.

Kaname was more aware of this fact now than he had ever been. If he could succeed in destroying all living traces of his past then perhaps he would be able to prevent Yuuki from being scared away. He had _told _her about his true self, but to know about his past was far different from experiencing it. She was so young and innocent, and he so old and erudite, it seemed almost ridiculous that in exactly one hour and seven minutes she would be turning eighteen.

Although Kaname held concerns about what tomorrow's celebration would bring, he was determined not to let that ruin his girl's day; therefore, when Yuuki slipped silently into their bedroom a few minutes later, Kaname pretended to have not noticed her presence.

"Ka-name?" a timid voice called out. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Kaname replied softly, "Of course."

"Oh…" the voice replied, as if it had hoped to find that he was asleep. There was a pause, until the voice helpfully added: "It's Yuuki, by the way."

Kaname's lips twitched. "I had guessed it might be." he said, trying to conceal his amusement.

Yuuki was silent, and without even turning to look at her in the darkness, Kaname was fairly sure she was blushing. But… if he was to know that Zero had caused those blushes…

"Come here," Kaname beckoned, overcome with a desire to end the unvoiced awkwardness between them. The light shuffling of footsteps was heard as Yuuki made her way across the room before gently dropping onto the Victorian sofa beside him, her hair spilling out behind her as she sank into the velvet cushions. Kaname smiled softly, and leant forward to cup her cheek in his hand, marvelling at the heat that radiated from her.

"You are soaking wet," he remarked. "Have you been in the rain again?"

Yuuki leant yearningly into his touch, the anxiety in her eyes fading away as she let out a wistful sigh, filled with all those emotions of regret and guilt that she did not know how to express. _"Kaname…"_

"I missed you," Kaname murmured comfortingly, relaxing into the comfort of the sofa and gently pulling Yuuki's body with him, so that they lay side by side upon the expanse of crimson fabric.

"I missed you too… onii-sama," Yuuki whispered, reaching forward to run her fingers through his hair, as she loved to do. "You _are _my onii-sama." She added more resolutely, thinking back to her earlier words.

Kaname smiled softly. "Perhaps… but to me, you are simply my _Yuuki_. Do I really need to be anything other than Kaname in your eyes?"

"No, of course not, but… I-I just wanted you to know I swear that I will always love you in spite of everything!" she stammered in one sudden sentence that gave way to a profusion of blushes.

Kaname sat up a little to look at her intently, his expression unreadable in the shadows. "In spite of _everything_? How can you promise me such an erroneous thing?"

Yuuki swallowed hard, confused by his pessimistic reaction.

"Do not worry, dear girl, I am only teasing you," he said lightly, sitting up slightly. "By the way, are you going to tell me _why_ you stink of Kiryuu Zero, or is it better not to ask?"

Yuuki blushed even pinker at his words, if that was humanly possible. "I saw him on my way to visit Yori-chan," she said simply.

"I presume by the fact you are still in one piece he didn't try and carry out his promise?" Kaname said, in a falsely calm voice.

"No, he didn't."

"And…?" Kaname encouraged.

"He was just so… _angry_," Yuuki said in disbelief. "He still doesn't believe I have made the right choice in life."

"About me, I presume?"

"N-no! Just, about my life in general," Yuuki rushed hastily.

Kaname smiled warmly, and leant in to kiss her hair. "You don't have to protect me from him. I have you, and he doesn't. I don't need to say anything else about the matter."

Yuuki sighed. "I know…"

They lay there for a while, Yuuki listening to the peaceful drum of Kaname's heartbeat beneath her. They hear the chime of the clock striking twelve, signalling the beginning of Yuuki's adulthood, yet neither of them speaks of it, too drunk in each others soothing presence. Kaname leans down and his lips meet hers, soft and pliant, in a sudden kiss that sends a jolt of electricity running through her. They both wondered at the sensation that such a careless embrace brought, but they were young lovers, and it was new and exciting and they were still exhilarated by these desirable feelings.

"Onii-sama…" she whispers between kisses, her serious resolve melting away with every caress.

He breaks away, and looks deeply into her eyes. "I know you already know my feelings, but to make them official…"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me, loveliest one?"

-

-

* * *

**The Grounds**

_Friday, Nightime_

_-_

The weather howls against the rooftops as the lone hunter stands at the roofs edge, observing all beneath him with a contemptuous smirk that mars his beautiful ashen countenance. He does not see the world the same as he did before; the hope he had known with her is gone, and he is lost again. Around his neck, upon a long chain, he wears the locket Yuuki had given him, which has a picture secreted inside of the two guardians together upon their first day. How pathetic. No, _he _was pathetic. How he hated himself.

"Kiryuu Zero?"

Zero turns from the melancholy landscape before him and sees a tall gentleman standing before him, unmistakably a pureblood, with copper red hair and a haughty countenance. _Ryoma…_

"You enjoy thunderstorms, I take it?" Ryoma inquires politely.

"As much as the next man," answers Zero coldly. There is a long pause between the pair, which Ryoma makes no effort to break. Finally, Zero insists: "What do you want from me, _pureblood_?"

"My Zero, you say the word 'pureblood' with such a venomous tongue it begins to almost sound as if we are vermin." Ryoma chides playfully.

"You are," Zero says boldly, raising his chin ever so slightly. "Interfering, playful devils that have no consideration for others."

Ryoma smirked. "We will see about that. As for what I _want_," he repeats, walking towards Zero with eagerness alight in his eyes. "I want to voice a proposition I have for you, Kiryuu-kun."

"A proposition? Involving what, exactly?" Zero asks, faint curiosity hidden in his gruff voice.

"The demise of the Kurans."

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: So, I'm awfully (and I mean this) sorry I haven't updated in long. There are several reasons for it though, including: **1)** My moe for VK is slowly dying (please, please help me get it back!) **2) **I am suffering from chronic fatigue, meaning I'm literally awake for like 9 hours of the day. **3) **I have three jobs. **4) **Essays and stuff are taking me SO much longer this year. **5) **I've had writers block, alot.

But, in other random news, I set fire to my head at work! It really hurt, LMAO.

Ooh, and I've also signed up for a Hong Kong exchange this year! I'm not going till Easter, but my person is coming over here in November. Her name is Lorraine, and she sounds very nice. I'm really excited! Her house is on the beach, which should be fun. I'm wondering, is animanga things easy to come by in HK? I could maybe pick up some VK stuff, if I had a clue where to find it. Although.. it will be a _little _embarrasing to go shopping for stuff with my friends.

When we saw a Kaname Kuran figurine in a shop in London, my mate picked it up and was all: "OMG, so that's the creepy incest cartoon character you're completely in love with! Haha!" It's like, yeah.... thanks guys. I am in love with a cartoon. FUCK YOU ALL! Rofl. If any of you are EVER in London, I'm totally up for meeting. Anyone who likes Kaname and Yuuki rocks in my books ;)

It's sad how I've lost most of my moe for VK - I think it's because I'm pretty sick of the Love Triangle, and I still firmly believe Yuuki can't be equally in love with both Kaname and Zero, thus why I would never write that into my plot. Btw, if I haven't replied to your PM/Review, I am dreadfully sorry. If you tell me in another PM/Review I will most certainly get back to you. I've been asleep so much, I keep forgetting stuff...

It would be lovely to know what you think - I'm convinced I'm loosing my touch here :S

-


	10. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: Finally, a horrifically overdue update! Full blown apologies and wild ramblings are contained at the bottom of the chapter – for now please do read and enjoy :)**

_**Deepest thanks to my faithful beta, O-Mega Lead, in whom I've found a great correspondent. He said if I updated he would refrain from reading New Moon :) Yay!**_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

Kaname held Yuuki's hands in his, watching her countenance with such intensity that she found herself blushing furiously. He held her burning cheek with his left hand, waiting. He waited for her response, to _truly _hear that she wanted him, to know that it was _her _decision and to be able to –

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki began coquettishly. "How could you ask me such a thing?"

How could he ask her such a thing? What? Surely she knew that she had been his since she was born…? After all those evenings they had spent together, when he was tied to a child's form, discussing the future they would have - just like their parents. Oh but he, The _Ancestor_, should have known better; she was right. He should not have allowed himself to entertain such thoughts. Now she knew the truth why would she truly tie herself to him when she was not the first woman he had entered into such a contract with? What a fool he was, thinking –

"I have been Kaname's ever since the moment I was born," she murmured softly. "There was never another path for me."

Relief flooded through him and the burning weight that he did not consciously realise had been crushing him down was lifted. She loved him! How foolish he was to doubt it! There was no mistaking the depth of their commitment now. It seemed to him as if she had finally comprehended it all. She was right, after all - their bond had been decided from the start; no _Zero _could take that away from him. Sometimes, he pitied the Kiryuu boy – falling in love with a girl whose fate, and heart, had already been decided. The gods were not entirely cruel to pureblood ancestors, Kaname concluded. He reached into his pocket and extracted a small blue box; she simply gaped at him.

"I told you I had got you a birthday present, little one," he murmured, snapping the box open and removing a small piece of jewellery. He took her left hand in his gentle one and slipped a ring onto her finger, smiling as he did so.

"But, Kaname…" Yuuki whispered breathlessly to him, her eyes wide as they stared at the entrancing sparkle of diamond. "Are you really sure?"

"Positive," he replied, kissing her left hand.

"One _hundred_ percent positive?"

"Yes."

"One _thousand_ per–"

"–Yuuki, it is not possible to be more certain than I am at this moment in time," Kaname said, feeling frustrated that language alone did not seem to convey just _quite how _positive he was. "Will that satisfy you, dearest?" If not, perhaps he would have to commission new words, of which the meaning did not become lost with overuse, just to describe her beauty.

"Yes," Yuuki said, leaping up to lean on her knees, watching him delightedly. "Yes, yes!"

His marred heart didn't seem to cease its erratic thumping. Caught upon the zenith of euphoria, he leant forward and captured her lips in his. He could feel her tender lips smiling against the curve of his mouth. To be in her arms forever… what a content thought that was. He still did not really understand quite _why _Yuuki was the one; he simply found that he adored all aspects of her and he did not want to... _share._

Perhaps, one day, he would share her with their children. For now, the hazy visions of dark haired children running about in the Kuran grounds remained a far off prospect; political war was imminent and he had no notion of allowing her attention to be directed in other areas just yet. His sweet, gentle and loving Yuuki.

And she was to be _his_.

For the rest of the night, Kaname could not seem to stop grinning.

-

-

* * *

-

Kiryuu Zero did not like being summoned. He _especially_ did not like being summoned when it was by the Chairman at half past four in the morning; a time when sane people were sleeping. It was insupportable in his eyes, for the Chairman to have such oddities. Perhaps he would mention it to his master sometime; Yagari was usually very effective with suppressing the Chairman's strange urges.

"Ah, Zero-kun," the Chairman said, looking extremely cheerful for someone who hadn't gone to bed yet. "Do come in and take a seat!"

Cross pointed towards the chair with friendly enthusiasm; Yagari, dressed in a grey coat and lounging against the window behind him, stared with blank disinterested eyes. Zero seemed unmoved by the Chairman's sentence and remained in the doorway.

"I'll stand," he said, eyeing the leather chair with remarkable distaste, as if he expected it to spontaneously combust. Why should he sit down? He was supposed to be in _bed_, dammit!

"Don't be childish, apprentice," Yagari grumbled, taking another drag of his cigarette, which seemed to be offending the Chairman's nostrils. "We're not going to hurt you. _Yet_."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Hurt me? Oh please…" he scoffed, although he moved towards the leather chair and plummeted himself in it, arranging himself in what he hoped was a 'don't-want-to-be-here-but-I-am' manner. He was very good at doing those. Yagari smirked, and tossed the fag end out of the window behind him before instantly drawing another.

"Now, Zero-kun, you have remembered what today is. Yes?" The Chairman began eagerly, pushing his glasses back onto his nose and staring at Zero with expectant grey eyes.

Zero didn't answer.

"It is dear little Yuuki-chan's eighteenth birthday~!"

This time Zero merely shrugged. "I vaguely remember hearing something about it."

"Ah! Well, I have some news for you~! Now, before you get angry, please remember this is not _my _choice but the choice of the Association, and I really wouldn't have asked you to do it had they not most _persistently _suggested that this was a good test of your loyalty and calm; Fujioka is turning into quite a strange one if the truth be told, setting elite hunters positively random tasks. I was talking to him about something only the other day and he sa–"

"–Cross! Get on with it." Yagari growled.

"Oh yes, of course," the Chairman said a little sheepishly, before turning his attention back upon the bored Zero. "Zero-kun, the Hunters Association want you to be the one to monitor Yuuki-chan's birthday party tonight."

"Fine."

Chairman Cross blinked in disbelief. "_Fine?_" he demanded.

Zero, it had to be said, looked a little confused. "That's what I said, isn't it…?"

"But… I mean… No reproofs? No outburst of angry repudiations? No broken desk?" Cross exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air like a wild goose.

"I'm not into her anymore."

The Chairman seemed enthralled by this new piece of information. "Yay! So... so now she can live, right?" he announced joyfully, looking ready to embrace him.

"Yeah _that's _why you wear her locket around your neck…" Yagari scoffed under his breath, much to Zero's annoyance.

"She only gave that to me yesterday!" Zero retaliated, jumping up from his chair.

"And so you haven't showered since yesterday? Kinda disgusting habits, kid."

"Oh, like you drowning yourself in smoke? You're right. Disgusting."

"Will you two please stop arguing?" begged the Chairman, tears streaming down his face. "It's so much nicer for us all to get along!"

"Whatever. I'm only here because I want to bring something up of a more serious nature to Zero." Yagari grumbled.

"Hn." Zero mumbled, dropping back into his seat. He looked across at the irritable Yagari, fingering the Bloody Rose lovingly.

The unaffected Yagari sat upon the edge of the Chairman's desk, directly facing Zero. He seemed to be in no particular hurry to begin the conversation; reaching into his pocket and extracting a packet, he used the butt of the fag he was smoking to light another one. He inhaled deeply, watching Zero's cautious expression intently. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Zero, he spoke.

"Apprentice, it did not escape my notice that aside from fraternising with Kuran Yuuki last night, you also exchanged words with Kaidoh Ryoma. Am I right in this assumption?" he asked.

"You are, master."

Yagari nodded, unsurprised. "Then, what the hell were you doing with him? The Kiryuu Zero I know does not spend time with purebloods for fun."

"It _is _a good point, Ze-kun. I thought you hated purebloods…?" The Chairman observed, tapping his chin.

"Kaidoh Ryoma is dangerous. You _loathe_him. What gives?" Yagari interrogated.

"What I was doing does not concern _you_," replied Zero nastily, getting up from his chair and heading towards the door. He could never _ever _tell either of them what he knew, and what he had agreed to do for Kaidoh Ryoma. It was too risky.

"Zero, if you just sit down I'm sure we can sort this through…" began the Chairman.

"Look, I can take care of myself!" Zero fumed, before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Yagari grumbled something unintelligible, crushing the packet in his hand into a pulp.

"Maybe they _were_ being friends, Yagari. It is not beyond comprehension…" pondered the ever optimistic Cross, after a moment's silence.

"Sometimes, baka, I wonder how you ever became one of the world's most elite vampire hunters. You are too goddamn naïve!" _**  
**_

"Ah, but do they not say ignorance is bliss, dear Yagari?"

"Only the ignorant would say such a thing!" snorted Yagari.

-

-

* * *

-

Kuran Kaname awoke several hours later and found much to his surprise that his body had succumbed to reassuring darkness without him consciously being aware of it. Brushing these irritable morning thoughts off, he turned over to kiss the sleeping pureblood beside him – as means of awaking her, of course.

He kissed her left eyelid then drew back, waiting for her to stir. Nothing happened; she remained as dead to the world as ever. He tried hard not to be chagrined by the fact that his touch was not enough to draw his darling from her dreams – he just sincerely hoped that she was dreaming thoughts of him.

"Yuuki…" he whispered softly to her, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Wake up."

The sleeping beauty's eyelids fluttered open, before she groaned and rolled over again.

"Hm," Kaname observed. "It seems I am losing my touch."

Before he could continue his attempts at waking her (which probably would have been unsuccessful) a thankful knock at the door distracted him. He slipped out of bed, grabbing a dress shirt from the cupboard which he tossed on before opening the door, looking perfectly presentable.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama." The voice of Aidou Hanabusa said, bowing before the tall pureblood. "I have some information regarding this evening that I would like to share with you."

"Ah, Aidou," Kaname replied politely, standing back to clear the doorway. "Do come in. Please ignore the snoring; it appears I have just become engaged to a hibernating walrus."

Aidou yelped. "Walrus, where?!" he cried, eyes darting around the room for the offending animal, which was of course nowhere to be seen. "I'll save you Ka–"

"–Aidou! I was referring to Yuuki. She appears to love sleep even more than me." Kaname explained, indicating towards the tiny pureblood who was now sprawled out across the entire double bed, drooling copiously.

"Ohh!" Aidou breathed, scratching the back of his head as embarrassment gushed through every inch of his noble body. "I knew that."

Kaname's lips twitched. "Of course you did."

"Well, err… shall I begin?" Aidou asked awkwardly after a moment's pause, glancing uncertainly at the stoic pureblood, his cheeks still a crimson red.

"By all means," Kaname replied, taking a seat upon the Victorian sofa before him.

"Err… well; basically it seems that the Hunter's Association have decided that Kiryuu Zero will be the best hunter to observe tonight's proceedings. Furthermore, he agreed."

Kaname sighed wearily. "It is _such_ a shame that these precautions are necessary for even Yuuki's birthday. I do wish the Hunter's Association could learn a morsel of trust – it would make everything much easier."

"And Kiryuu Zero of all people!" Aidou added darkly, folding his arms. "Stupid guardian isn't fit to look after himself, let alone a bunch of vampires."

"Zero?" a groggy voice called out to the two men. "Did someone say something about Zero?"

Kaname chuckled. "You see, Aidou, you can hardly blame my paranoia when she stirs instantly at the sound of his name whereas my own kisses cannot induce her to wake."

"I heard that!" Yuuki called to him.

"Well I'm glad to see you've regained consciousness," Kaname said back, smiling adoringly at her.

"I'm… err… going to go," mumbled a very uncomfortable Aidou, trying very hard not to think about the fact that Yuuki was probably completely naked underneath the bed sheets. "Happy Birthday, Yuuki-sama."

"Thank you so much Aidou!" Yuuki beamed, scrambling about to tie the bed sheet around her in some sort of mock Grecian dress so she could talk to him about it.

Aidou panicked, and held up his hands as in self-defence. "N-no need to get up, Yuuki-sama, I'll see you tonight. Thankyouforyourtime, goodbye!" he squeaked, practically tripping over himself in his eagerness to leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was weird," announced Yuuki.

"Very," Kaname concurred, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Yuuki smiled at him, and leant in to kiss him affectionately.

"You know, onii-sama, I think I shall like being married very much."

She said this statement with such flippancy that Kaname could not help but omit a soft chuckle.

"Oh?" He inquired politely, watching her scramble around for some sort of clothing to protect her modesty. "And why might that be?"

"Well, then the day class girls will have to stop pretending its all a hoax, or that I tricked you into dating me. It will be nice for us not to be pestered by them all the time."

"It will be nice not to be pestered by the day class boys, for that matter," Kaname added darkly. Yuuki giggled at him, and remembered his displeasure when he had first discovered that reawakening her vampiric nature had meant awakening her sexuality to the human boys…

"If we are married, then certain people cannot question the authority of our relationship. No?" Yuuki considered, picking up a baby blue nightdress and tossing it over her head. Kaname stood up and did the buttons on the back of her dress, his fingers lightly caressing her neck.

"Certain people encompassing whom, exactly?" he entreated, his lips turned into a small smile as visions of Aidou or a bygone Ruka flitted through his mind.

"Well, maybe a certain _female _pureblood," said Yuuki, in a manner she thought was subtle. Apparently it was not. Kaname's smile seemed to vanish and was replaced with a frown which could almost be perceived as… uncomfortable.

"Do _not_ feel you have to prove anything to that woman," he implored darkly, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her round to stare intensely into her wide crimson eyes in a way which served to make her feel ridiculously breathless. "This is what she _wants, _to make you feel insecure."

Yuuki gulped, slightly bewildered by his words, but nodded furiously. "Yes, Kaname."

"Sara is a… enigma," Kaname explained, carefully drawing her into his arms_**.**_ "Although her appearance is quite lovely, inside her heart is cold like ice."

Yuuki froze, feeling a slight pang of hurt in her own chest. "And you would know what her heart is like, would you?"

"I do, but not because I have tried to penetrate it…" he murmured into her hair. "You of all people should understand."

"Understand _what_, onii-sama?" she demanded, feeling more and more confused by the minute. The cryptic nature of his words was lost upon her – questioning him would be futile.

"These purebloods… our so called _friends _are the ones we shall be dealing with for the rest of our time. I would not have you want to try to gain their love or even their friendship for the world. They would simply use it, against you or me. _I _am the only person you can trust in this world, Yuuki."

"I… I don't want everyone to be against me…" Yuuki sniffed.

"Oh, _Yuuki_. Do not start to cry. I would not wish the betrayals I have seen upon you in a thousand lifetimes. I love you, is that not enough?"

"Of course it is! But… but why do I still feel so lonely?"

He sighed. "You have tied yourself to the oldest immortal in existence. However hard I try, this destiny shall still be the loneliest. This is why you were born, to endure my loneliness with me. I shall always be sorry that you must do so."

"Don't be sorry, onii-sama…" she murmured comfortingly to him, holding his beautiful face in her hands. "It is the fate that I chose."

"I shall never give you cause to regret that decision."

"I know you won't. Besides, if you didn't want me I'd probably have to go out with Aidou and that would just be _weird_!" she said, thinking back to earlier.

Kaname chuckled appreciatively, his cloudy countenance clearing. "Then let us forget these miseries and go and celebrate your birthday, loveliest one."

Yuuki beamed at him, privately relieved that he no longer looked so sad. "I will finish getting ready!"

Kaname kissed her hands, and then released her. "I will be waiting. Always."

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: I cannot apologise enough for taking about three months to update my story! I tried to finish this for Christmas, but finding time is hard. Luckily, I quit one of my jobs so I'm down to two instead of three which gives me a little more free time! :D I have exams in January, but I should hopefully be up for an update in a quicker time than I was before.**

**But, on a more serious note, _WHERE ARE ALL THE VK AUTHORS_? It seems everyone has practically disappeared – very few of the stories I used to read with weekly updates still exist. I feel sad, and I sincerely hope that you guys haven't vanished and left me! Without you there is no hope in hell that this story would be written. Everytime I get a review it usually inspires me to write atleast another paragraph on the story.**

**My HK exchange partner has been and gone (she was lovely, btw!) I bought myself an iPhone today as a present for working my ass off, and as I write this six of my mates are round and rocking out on Guitar Hero World Tour (singing along to Play That Funky Music Whiteboy, which is epically hilarious)**

**The next chapter of this story shall be MUCH more epic – there's a big surprise next chapter, as well as lots of scandal. I miss chatting to you guys, and hearing your thoughts! Please write us a review – I'm hungry for some Fanfiction banter! :D I want to know you're all still here and alive!**


	11. Militat Omnis Amans

A/N: **I MISSED THIS STORY AND ITS READERS SO FRIGGIN' MUCH**!  
I know it has been much, much too long… but I have been somehow writing this every week and still not getting very far.

I thank my lovely beat O-Mega Lead for consistently putting up with me, Lunetta-x for laughing me into writing, my reviewers for NWTNC for encouraging me to finish this too and anyone else who has thought to send me a PM or a review. Your thoughtfulness does not go unappreciated, I promise.

_PS – Militat omnis amans – Every lover is engaged in warfare._

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Thursday, 1am_

_o_

Everything had been destroyed.

She had been betrayed by almost every vampire that she knew. She was the biggest fool in the world, for trusting them, for trusting _him_. He had warned her that he was a wicked beast who only used those around him, yet she had not listened. She could not think of his beautiful, _cruel _face without retching. He didn't deserve anything, or anyone. He certainly didn't deserve her!

And yet, it was her who was left all alone.

l

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Wednesday night, 7pm_

_Six hours earlier_

_o_

"Cake?" Rima asked Shiki, holding up a small plate bearing a mound of sugary delights that she had gathered from the dining room of the Kuran mansion.

"Hai," Shiki replied, dutifully taking a mouthful from the fork hovering before his eyes. Rima nodded, and returned to her own meal.

Aidou was standing by, bemusedly watching the lovers.

"You are the weirdest couple I have _ever_ seen," he stated in wonderment, as if struck by the oddity before him.

"No, we're not. We're just not loud and conceited like you." Rima deadpanned.

Aidou's mouth opened. "I am _not _conceited! Am I, Ruka?" he inquired of his conveniently nearby cousin.

Ruka struggled between the desire to torment him and the desire to prevent a hysterical scene at such a public event.

"I'm afraid to say Hanabusa, but you are _very _loud and _very _conceited."

It seemed torment had won.

"I am not!"

"It seems he is a liar too…" interjected Kain helpfully.

"Akatsuki!" Aidou cried. "You of all people!"

"Now, now, Hanabusa. Don't cause a scene at Yuuki-sama's birthday party. It would be unbecoming. Plus, Kaname-sama would probably execute you and none of us care enough to risk our own skin to save you."

Aidou's nostrils flared. "Just when are Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama actually coming?"

"I have no idea," replied Kain simply.

Aidou nodded before being struck by a new idea. "Oh, and what about Yuuki-sama's friend? Wakaba Sayori?"

Ruka shrugged nonchalantly. "I hear she didn't really fancy spending another night with a bunch of noble vampires. It freaks her out a little, I think."

Aidou sighed, a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice. "Fine. I'll be in the crowds, boring some attractive women with my 'conceited' nature."

Ruka and Kain exchanged knowing smiles.

l

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Wednesday night, 8pm_

_O_

Kiryuu Zero leant against the wall of the ballroom, watching the gradual approach of the captivating pureblood couple.

She looked entrancingly beautiful, like always. She wore a cream coloured dress of a shimmery consistency; he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it flowed with her perfect curves upon every movement. The dress was cut low, with a bow tied beneath the bosom; he drank in the vision of her lovely petite breasts.

Kuran looked passable, he figured.

Then he spotted it. The engagement ring upon her slender finger. So, it seemed that the rumours were true. Kaname had renewed his intentions to marry her, in the public eye, which meant that he planned upon the ceremony being soon. Kaidoh had acted at the right time, if he wanted to avoid having to widow her.

Zero didn't have the patience for parties. Especially vampire parties. The resplendent ballroom was well lit; a contented murmur of voices echoed from the nobles and several couples had eagerly taken to the dance floor. And yet, the whole effect left him feeling creeped out. He didn't think he would ever be comfortable in a vampire presence.

But, he had an imperative task at hand. Finding his length legs rather more unwilling than usual, he eventually approached the beautiful Kuran couple, who were standing there exchanging conversation with Aidou Hanabusa and Souen Ruka.

"Good evening." Zero began politely, a slight awkwardness in his voice. He was not really sure of how to strike up conversation with purebloods he usually had such little time for.

"Kiryuu-kun, how nice," Kaname acknowledged, in a manner that made his name seem an insult.

Ruka and Aidou simply stared at him like he was a filthy fly that had the indecency to refuse to be squashed.

"Kiryuu-kun," they both acknowledged reluctantly.

"Bloodsuckers," he returned politely.

"Zero, how nice to see you," Yuuki acquiesced, with a shy smile. "You are here on business?"

"Yes, the council selected me for the weary task. I hear news that Kaname has renewed his interest in your approaching nuptials," Zero demurred, looking straight into her crimson eyes.

"My, news really does travel fast…" observed Kaname, bringing her hand to his lips. Yuuki sighed blissfully, looking up at him with yields of unadulterated affection. In the background, Yagari pretended to wretch.

Zero ignored him.

"Yes, it is true," Yuuki said finally, turning back to look at Zero. "Besides, how am I to know how much longer you will tolerate my presence on this earth?"

"Tolerate your presence?"

Yuuki smiled faintly. "You claim to be my time keeper, Zero. I have not forgotten your oath, even if you have."

"Your time keeper?" Zero countered, annoyed by the elusive pureblood manner Kuran must have taught her. "I am more sober than I was then, Yuuki. I realise you, personally, do not hold much of a threat as you are. Unmarried, and childless."

Kaname chuckled darkly, an unmistakable grin toying with his lips and exposing his white teeth. The Night Class stared over at him, an expression of abject horror upon their faces. "Your personal motives remain as transparent as ever, Kiryuu-kun. She is safe, as long as she is unwed and abstinent. Who could you be alluding to, I wonder?"

Yuuki didn't seem to be listening. She seemed transfixed by Zero, and he shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating stare. "You won't… you don't want to kill me anymore?" she asked, in a very small voice.

"I…" Zero looked unsure what to say.

"_Gain her trust. You must refute your claims to kill her," the man observed, bending down to whisper into his ear. "It is the only way we can trick him, Zero…"_

"_Then, he won't have her?" The hunter replied, a flurry of dark emotions passing through his clear features. Desire, hate, jealousy. _

"_No. She will be safe. Kaname Kuran will never see her again."_

"No, I do not. Happy birthday, Yuuki," he said sincerely, leaning forward to lightly kiss her cheek. He almost flinched at the icy touch of her skin. Kaname's hand tightened around Yuuki's waist, ever so slightly.

"T-Thank you!" Yuuki expostulated, her face lit up with a contrast of disbelief, and unfaltering happiness. "I really mean it, Zero."

Kaname seemed to take this forms of thanks as a signal for their departure. He took her hand in his, and they slowly wandered through the candlelit ballroom exchanging greetings with the vampire nobles. Yuuki found herself congratulated over and over about her coming of age and upon her engagement to _dear Kaname-sama._ Some nobles seemed genuinely pleased, of which she was glad to receive their attentions whilst others leered at her with such lecherous hunger that she edged further against Kaname's lean frame.

A greeting with Lord Aidou and his son and her friend, Aidou Hanabusa, and suddenly politics became the forefront of the conversation. Whilst Yuuki tried to take an interest in _Kaname's _involvement in the world of vampire politics, she found it very difficult to pay much attention to the streams of expostulated words that came pouring from Lord Aidou's eager lips.

"–And by rectifying the electoral system in favour of my proposed legislature, we may be able to ensure that political aptitude becomes as much a requirement as familial status…" Lord Aidou offered, watching Kaname's politely interested expression intently.

Hanabusa nodded eagerly. "Yes, that is bound to reduce the risk of animosity between future councils who are currently constrained by ancestral ties and hereby stabilise the position of a monarch, and his subjects."

Lord Aidou smiled. "Very good, my son. Perhaps we will make a councillor of you yet."

Yuuki attempted to stifle a yawn with her hand.

Kaname's lips twitched. "Very intriguing, Lord Aidou. You must come and discuss this further with me; perhaps at a more opportune moment."

Lord Aidou inclined his head. "Of course, Kaname-sama. Now, if we are to move onto the proposed economic reforms…"

Yuuki was just about to consider distracting Kaname in order to make her escape when she felt the presence of another behind her.

"Ah, Yuuki-san, accompanied by dear Kaname-san. What a fortunate pleasure," a pleasant voice murmured in her ear. Yuuki turned to see two reddish haired purebloods side by side; the male dressed in an elegant mauve dress suit was of course…

"Sadaharu-san!" said Yuuki delightedly, extending both her hands for him to hold. "I am so _very_ glad to see you again." There was no need to explain to him that her most particular thankfulness came from the fact she could finally escape politics.

It seemed it was not only Yuuki who suddenly desired an escape; Lord Aidou decided that now was the time to bid a quick farewell. Two purebloods were challenging enough, but he did not think he could concentrate in the presence of _four. _

Sadaharu, oblivious to the inconsequential nobles, smiled at Yuuki, squeezing her hands lightly. He nodded politely at Kaname, who looked bemused by their exchange. "Happy birthday, princess. I am happy you thought to invite me."

"But of course, Sadaharu-san. How could I not?" Yuuki beamed.

Sadaharu bowed, graciously accepting the compliment. He turned to his left, and indicated the tall woman standing beside him. "This is my sister, Emiko. Her noble husband is wandering somewhere among the crowds."

Yuuki looked up shyly to glance at the beautiful pureblood. Her hair was cropped short, and had the same reddish tone as the rest of her family. Emiko's face was slim, and pretty. She was wearing a teal coloured dress which dragged elegantly across the floor and a tiny waist was confined in a tight bodice.

"Emiko; how nice to meet you. How have you been?" Yuuki asked politely, not sure how to react to the sister of her dear friend. Emiko's eyes were not as gentle as her brother's.

"The same, I find. The lack of alterations in my disposition is most disappointing for conversation." Emiko replied, in a voice that was faintly mocking. She was a Kaidoh in spirit as well as looks, then. "How is life for you, Kuran Yuuki?"

"This has been the best day of my life so far," Yuuki confided.

"Oh really?" Emiko encouraged, glancing over at the silent Kaname.

"Yes," Yuuki reiterated. "Everyone is so kind."

Sadaharu smiled curiously. "I am glad you find so much good in everyone. Sadly it is not the same for all of us, ne Kaname-san? We are inherently suspicious."

"I do not call myself suspicious. I am simply careful, especially in regards to my family." Kaname verified, eyes still watching the new Kaidoh sibling carefully.

"And yet, despite your long servitude of _care_, only dear Yuuki-chan remains alive." Sadaharu interposed.

Yuuki's radiant smile vanished. "It is not kind of you to bring up my parents on such a day, Sadaharu-san."

Kaname looked darkly at Sadaharu and squeezed Yuuki's hand comfortingly.

"I apologise, Yuuki-chan," Sadaharu amended quickly; regret was most becoming upon his features. "I meant no harm."

"Of course you didn't," Kaname drawled irritably. "You never do."

Yuuki, sensing unease between the purebloods, smiled reassuringly at Kaname. "I think I would like to dance, onii-sama. Shall we?"

"I would be honoured," he replied, bowing deeply, her hand still in his.

"Goodbye Emiko-san, Sadaharu-san," Yuuki said cheerfully. "I will see you soon, I am sure!"

"What a strange girl," Emiko observed, once Kaname and Yuuki had left in the direction of the ballroom floor. "So content and happy."

Sadaharu shrugged. "Yuuki is an original. It only serves to make her even more beautiful and endearing."

Emiko chuckled darkly. "Oh dear, Sadaharu. You _are _hopelessly in love. You have your son and I quite confused. She is sweet, I grant, but boring."

"Rather boring than dangerous and filled with secrets, Emiko…" he admonished.

It was now Emiko's turn to speak disparagingly. "Secrets cannot be concealed for long, little brother. The day of judgement for Kuran Yuuki approaches fast."

l

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Wednesday night; some time later_

_o_

"Zero? Where on earth are we going?" Yuuki demanded, as Zero dragged her down one of the corridors of the Kuran manor, her hand held tightly in his. He had suddenly approached her in the ballroom, explaining in an extremely urgent manner that they had to leave _now. _She had followed.

"Didn't you ever think it was strange?" Zero voiced as they walked further, ignoring her question. "Kuran lives for thousands of years, and yet there is no trace of his past?"

Yuuki shook her head violently as they reached the end of another corridor. "No, don't you _dare _try to ruin this day for me with any elaborate lies, Zero. It's cruel."

Zero sighed despairingly, and pulled her to a halt, just before the corridor turned left.

"Yuuki… Where did Kaname say he was going just now?"

Yuuki's face puckered. "A business meeting with Lord Aidou, who was…"

"–Still in the ballroom, with his wife."

"But… I'm sure he had a reason. Perhaps he was mistaken," she reasoned, swallowing hard.

Zero rolled his eyes. "No, he wasn't. He was lying to you, intentionally. Listen, there's something you don't know that all the other purebloods do… When Kaidoh Ryoma was upon campus he shared some information about Kuran with me."

"What… what information?" Yuuki asked in a very small voice.

"I can't just tell you. You have to see it for yourself. If you pass round the corner of this corridor, you will come to the music room. Creep beneath the window and listen. You must not let them see you."

Yuuki's heart thumped. "I don't understand! I trust him… I don't need to creep up on him like this."

Zero sighed softly. "But do you trust me also?"

There was a long moment of silence between them.

Finally, Yuuki murmured: "I will go, Zero. I do trust you."

_Fool… I will only betray you. _"I hope you will not live to regret it."

Yuuki smiled sadly. "I regret many things Zero, but never you. I am happy you have become the strong hunter you are today."

"Yuuki, wo aishitemasu …" he whispered huskily, leaning in to press his lips against hers in a tender embrace, before swiftly turning on his heeled foot. He had left as quickly as he had come.

Yuuki watched him leave, feeling stunned by his actions. If whatever was at the end of the corridor has inspired such tender affectionate emotions in Zero… then it was very bad. She found her feet softly pattering down the corridor, obeying Zero's instructions to move quietly. She had made some attempt at masking her scent, but her vampiric immaturity prevented it from becoming truly effective.

The window had been opened at some point by one of the servants, allowing the echo of voices to creep through. She could sense the presence of her beloved onii-sama, and another she did not fully recognise.

"I am glad you came to see me," a soft angelic voice murmured, drifting from the music room. "I have missed you so dearly…"

Sara Shirabuki. The women who seemed to permeate everything of late.

Gripping her fingers against the windowsill, Yuuki cautiously pulled herself up against the stone wall. Peering quietly over the ledge she saw Sara standing there, radiant in a gown of rich purple. Beside her, standing with his back to the window, was Kaname.

"You requested to see me, and I obliged. I already feel I have erred by answering your missive." Kaname remarked despondently.

"Surely you would not have come if you had not wanted to see me again?"

Yuuki snorted. Shirabuki really was more desperate than she had thought.

Kaname's voice was soft and patient, as if explaining something to a naughty child. "I have other duties now, Sara. The council shall shortly be disbanded. Furthermore, _Yuuki_ and I are to be married."

Sara smiled knowingly. "Darling, how long do you intend to keep up this pretence about silly little Yuuki? Sadaharu-san has already worked it out."

Silly? _Silly? _That villainous witch! How Yuuki just wished she could get her hands on her and…

"Don't keep playing these games with me, Sara. I am weary of them." Kaname replied, irritation permeating the softness of his voice.

"Weary of me after all this time? Truly?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. Kaname wasn't just a silly boy Sara could ensnare with her feminine tricks.

"Sara…" Kaname sighed, leaning in to capture her cheek with his hand. "We just can't do this anymore."

"My king…" Sara whispered.

And then, she leant in and kissed him.

Yuuki's heart froze.

l

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Wednesday night, 11pm_

_O_

Yuuki waited only until Kaname drew away before she rushed to her feet, heels clicking against the marble floor as she marched towards the door they had both come through.

Kaname still look slightly taken aback by Sara's sudden display of affections and this feeling was not improved upon seeing that his beloved had conveniently walked in, almost certainly witnessing everything that had taken place.

Standing before them, fists clenched and eyes blazing, Yuuki hissed in a voice quite unknown to her: "You repulsive scheming _whore_."

It seemed she had most definitely seen. However, rather than being alarmed by Yuuki's aggressive nature, as Kaname clearly was, Sara merely looked amused. Yuuki was confused; the witch was not surprised at all! It was almost as if she had known that… Oh God! It explained the oddness of Zero's timing, the urgency in his manner. Truly, had Sara told Zero to bring her?

"Oh _look," _Sara chimed. "The little lamb already knows."

"Stop calling me little!" she growled.

Kaname, for once in his life, looked very lost. "Yuuki… I…"

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed upon Sara, Yuuki murmured: "Stay out of this, Kaname. It's _her _I have the problem with."

Sara widened her eyes innocently. "But why, little Yuuki? Surely you realise he is the one to blame?"

"Sara…" Kaname's dark voice warned. "Do _not_."

Sara turned to meet his eyes and a strange moment passed between them. "My king, you can prevent me from spreading lies but you cannot prevent the truth. You made me this way."

Yuuki's eyebrows had knitted themselves together. What was the meaning of this false display of subservience? My king? Why can Kaname stop her lying?

"I will _slaughter_ you if you continue." Kaname threatened, with such deep menace in his voice that Yuuki found herself a little frightened. She had never seen him this way before.

Sara shrieked with laughter. "Kill me then," she taunted. "You cannot prevent my return. You are powerless to stop it."

"Stop it!" Yuuki protested. "Explain yourself!"

"What? You want to know who _I _am, Kuran Yuuki?" Sara demanded menacingly, edging closer to her. "What I am to your dear onii-sama?"

"You are nothing to him!"

"On the contrary little girl, I am far more than you can ever hope to be."

"_You _more than I to him? Who the hell do you think you are?" Yuuki demanded angrily, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

A broad smile stretched across Sara's features as she revelled in the tension that radiated throughout the room. Kaname's presence had lost its usual reverent command; he covered his face with his hands, as if waiting. "Who _I _am? I, Shirabuki Sara, am the Original Wife of the Kuran Ancestor."

_W-what? _Yuuki cried in her thoughts. _The ancestor? But that meant Kaname and she were… It… It couldn't be true. _

Sara smiled broadly. "You see, Yuuki dear. He was mine from the beginning. I was created by His own blood and flesh along with another Wife, and together we three are one. I, just as He, cannot ever truly die. If you destroy my body I shall rise up from the ashes in another," Sara paused, a falsely sympathetic expression now resting upon her face. "Dear Yuuki, your youth and vivacity will not keep Him entertained for long; you must leave that task to a more, shall we say… _capable_ woman."

"That is _enough _Sara." Kaname growled dangerously, cracks gradually beginning to creep across the stone walls as his eyes remained intensely focused upon Yuuki's faltering countenance.

"No! You're… you're lying!" Yuuki cried.

Sara laughed, her eyes alight with it. "Ask your fine brother if I lie!"

The chill in the atmosphere makes the very depths of Kaname's black heart descend into darkness. Yuuki would never forgive him. He strides numbly towards her, but when he tries to take her in his arms she swats him away, and does not meet his gaze.

"Is she who she says she is?" Yuuki asks very softly, her stinging eyes firmly fixed upon the floor. She will not; she _cannot _look at him.

Desperation begins to engulf him; he is so unused to this feeling of complete powerlessness. Surely he can convince her; there must be language that can explain this? He finds none, and resorts to attempting to reason. "Yuuki, you… you knew I had two wives before you."

"You told me they were both _dead_."

"I think you'll find I am very much alive; admittedly in a younger body…" Sara imparted helpfully.

"Shut _up_!" Yuuki snarled, torn between blinding fury and embittered sadness.

"Yuuki, please don't do this!" Kaname's voice begged. She had never heard such pitiful words of unreserved desperation from him before, and it unnerved her. She swallowed hard, fighting the consuming lump in the back of her throat as her hands instinctively stretched out towards him. She quickly snatched them back, cursing herself. She was such a _fool_.

"Is this… _woman_ your wife?" Yuuki demanded faintly, turning to see the sneering Sara's eyes ablaze with glee.

Kaname could no longer look into those ghostly eyes that belonged to his beloved. He had betrayed and humiliated her, and her tiny little heart was breaking. With one syllable, and three letters, he would ruin everything.

"Yes."

l

l

* * *

**Kuran Mansion**

_Thursday night, 2am_

o

The door opened to the sleek black car belonging to the Kaidohs that she was seated in. She waited with baited breath, desperately praying it was not one who had betrayed her. Sadaharu seemed the only one she could trust, instantly offering his help upon discovering her alone; all the Night Class would deceive her for Kaname.

It was Kaidoh Ryoma.

"You are comfortable?" he inquired, leaning in and noting the dried tears upon her cheeks and the windswept hair.

"…Perfectly," she murmured, averting her eyes from his inquisitive face.

"The car will take you to my father's residence, as ordered by him. I will be joining sometime soon. My aunt Emiko will take care of you for now." Ryoma informed, in a casual and practised manner.

"I thank you, Ryoma-san."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "But don't thank me yet, child. You must know I want something in return."

Yuuki turned to look at him. "What could you possibly want of me?"

Her confusion amused Ryoma. He spoke very calmly, as if he had been nursing these designs for a long time. "What do _I _want? I want your thick rich blood, your youth and your beauty for my family. You, Kuran Yuuki, are going to marry my father. You shall make him happy and bear him beautiful pureblood children."

"_Never_," she replied furiously.

Ryoma didn't seem particularly surprised by this response. "Little Yuuki, you have no choice. You shall do this dutifully, because if you do not, I shall murder the few in this world who still love you."

"I will kill myself."

Ryoma's lip curled nastily. "No you won't. You wouldn't do that to them. You are too weak."

Yuuki hung her head.

"We are in agreement then? Good. Farewell, Kaidoh Yuuki."

The resentful name stung her sensibilities. The car's engine roared and began to pull away from the gravelled drive. Yuuki leant in against the hardness of the leather seating and allowed bitter bloody tears to cascade down her cheeks.

l

l

* * *

A/N: Well that was a bout of depression T_T

I think the reason this chapter took so long was that it was so dreadfully hard breaking little Kaname and Yuuki's hearts. Please do not fret too much if you do not understand everything about Kaname and his wives. There will be more explanation next chapter, when we will meet the second wife. If you were paying very good attention during Sara's discussion with Ryoma earlier in the story you will already know who it is ;) If you guess correctly I will PM and tell you :) ^_^

I am currently doing my exams, so I _should _be revising and not writing fanfiction. But *cough* fanfiction always wins. It is the same last year. Damn. Speaking of education, I have now had all five of my university offers through (Yay for no declines!). I have firmly accepted University of Warwick as my university for next year. Very, very excited. Plus, I get to spend a year in America at one of our partner universities! Probably putting Columbia as first choice, then California second with South Carolina bringing up the rear :)

Have you all read the new VK chapter? Very, very exciting. Ancestral Kaname is hot… even if he was all bony and angry. Are you a fan of the idea of Yuuki being Kaname's reincarnated wife? I think it's interesting... perhaps not a wild a theory as we thought! O_O!

I missed you all _very _much ;XDXD :) Much love from London.

_VampireMaddy_

_xoxoxo_


	12. Thinking Of You

_My ancestral theory has been officially quashed, so now this fanfiction finds itself AU :) By the way, I've fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes books and the TV series. Anyone else?_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been a full fifteen nights since Yuuki's fated birthday.

If she was the sort of person who revelled in drama she would have been sadly disappointed at the lack of it in the Kaidoh manor. There was no occasion for hysterics or violent threats of murder in such a peaceful and quiet place. She wondered if Ryoma had known, even before he had taken her, that she would not attempt escape. It was probably as clear to him as to her; what did she have to return to? The Night Class were dispensable, after all, and she had no other vampire family. She loved the very human Chairman, and Yori too, but she did not think she could go back to them after life with Kaname. It didn't matter anymore where she was, or with whom.

Still, she was eager for _news. _Sitting at her desk, she considered the letter writing task before her. Yuuki knew she was cruel for indulging Aidou's romantic tendencies by sending him secret heartfelt missives. Whilst Yuuki was perceived as innocent and naïve, the revelations she had faced had taught her a streak of selfishness she was glad to have. So concerned for those around her, all the time, and yet she was now alone. It was time for her to finally look out for herself; to grow strong and independent.

Sighing to herself, her mind confused about _everything_, she began to write.

_Dear Aidou,_

_I am happy to hear from Sadaharu-san that the Night Class is still at the Academy. You are the only one I can trust to tell me of what lies beyond the Kaidoh castle. Will you bring me news of Sayori Wakaba and the Chairman? I would have written to you sooner, but the Kaidohs…._

She paused, pen hovered over the page, undecided how to voice Ryoma's ban on any communication outside of the castle walls. It all sounded so medieval; sneaking her maid to the local village so she could send a letter. Yuuki didn't want Aidou to panic and try to rescue her like some knight in shining armour. After all, if she could not be with Kaname the thought of marriage with Sadaharu sounded…. tolerable.

_Well, they don't have the internet here, and I don't have my phone with me. But I must ask that you reply to me soon. You are the only vampire left that I trust. I know you are not the best at lying –_ that was an understatement – _but… you_ _must not tell Kaname you're talking to me. So… how is he? I had thought that he might write to me, or come see me… but perhaps I was silly to think he would care enough to go to such lengths. Besides, I am happy here and the Kaidohs are most kind. Ryoma is particularly attentive to my wishes and cares for my wellbeing. _

It was not necessary to tell Aidou that _she _was very good at lying.

_Please send a letter back soon, to the Fukusaki post office under the name of my maid Kishio Motoko. She will collect any mail for me from there. _

_My kindest regards and deepest affections,_

_Kuran Yuuki_

She signed her name with a flourish, feeling content that she had conveyed her intended feelings well. She folded the letter and hid it in her coat, to give to her maid later.

Once the task in hand was complete, Yuuki felt slightly at a loss. She did not like wandering the Kaidoh mansion in case she came across Ryoma who both terrified and disgusted her. For him to blackmail and then prostitute a young pureblood to his own father… she shuddered. It did not bear thinking about.

Sadaharu was, of course, Another Matter. Yuuki knew that he was innocent of any crime and she saw no reason to tell him unless she decided to leave. She didn't want him to find out that she had only sought refuge in him because of blackmail; it was clear Sadaharu treasured the fact that _he _was the one she had turned to in a time of crisis.

It was only three hours later when she was choosing a book from the numerous shelves of the library that she encountered him.

"Reading again, Yuuki-san?" His calm voice inquired. "You are far too scholarly."

The book she was holding suddenly clunked to the floor. She turned to him, laughing.

"I have never _ever _been called scholarly before!"

"Oh? Please allow me to grace my lips upon your cheek," Sadaharu whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Yuuki blushed and allowed the ancient man to hug her. Attracting older men seemed to have become a habit of hers. Perhaps she should go into nursing for the elderly? Biting her lip to prevent herself from grinning, she was relinquished from his hold.

"It is kind of you to let me stay here, Sadaharu-san. I do not thank you enough."

Sadaharu smiled at her, and rang the service bell upon the wall. "It was my pleasure, Yuuki-chan. You bring sunshine to the dark night here."

"Oh…" she murmured, finding his words disheartening. Sadaharu's clear and honest tensions towards her tested her guilt about concealing the truth. Was she thus cruel to indulge herself in his affection and sweet nothings?

"Would you like to play another game of chess later?" he asked, amused by her new fascination with the game. He was tempted to let her win, just to watch her happiness, but he also knew that she enjoyed the challenge. It seemed she was tired of people going easy on her.

"Yes!" Yuuki said eagerly. "I found a book in here the other day about the art of chess, so…"

Sadaharu raised his eyebrows. "In that case, I await your victory."

"I _will_ beat you." She concurred.

He laughed. "I hope so."

Just then, a human servant slipped past them, carrying a tray of refreshments for the pair to enjoy. She set the tray down carefully upon the library's coffee table before walking back the way she had come, carrying the intoxicating smell of her youthful blood with her.

Yuuki had not experienced the smell of such delicious blood for days. She sighed, and discretely slipped a hand to her throat, caressing the dominating thirst that had crept to the surface. However, to her discomfort, Sadaharu noticed these subtle actions and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yuuki… you must drink soon," he began gently. "You are already noticeably malnourished, dearest."

She shook her head furiously, feeling guilty at the mere thought of such a thing. "I could never _ever_ drink from a human like you do. I wasone, remember?"

An uncomfortable smile twisted Sadaharu's lips. "I did not mean a human. If you so desired, you could drink… from me."

Yuuki could not help it; a noticeable rouge flushed across her cheeks. She didn't… the thought of such intimacy with one other than Kaname… She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Sadaharu-san…" she murmured. "You are kind to say such a thing, but I–"

"You are too steeped in relations with that traitorous villain." Sadaharu mocked, resentment flashing across his face. "Poor foolish child."

Yuuki visibly blanched at this sudden change. "You must forgive me for taking more than two weeks to get over the loss of my lover!" she retorted. "Why do you become so bitter about such things?"

Sadaharu sighed and took her hands in his. "We are _purebloods, _Yuuki. I cannot understand why, but this wrath has not impended upon your nature. Whilst it makes you even lovelier, it is not true of your kind. I was borne to command, control and condemn."

"I don't care how our kind should behave. Sarcasm does not suit you, Sadaharu-san."

"Loneliness does not suit you either, Yuuki-chan. Remember who it was that caused you to be so."

"I will never forget," Yuuki replied simply. "Until my death, should it arrive."

"You do not want to die someday?" Sadaharu inquired. "Despite my supposed immortality, I myself find the thought oddly peaceful."

"I… I don't know. Kaname will never die so–" she said uncertainly.

"–The princess doesn't want to leave her King alone even though he doesn't want her anymore?" Sadaharu finished scornfully.

Yuuki felt mortification strike her down. When she spoke her voice was soft and her eyes were fixed firmly upon the floor: "I do not pretend it is logical, Sadaharu, but you are cruel to tease me. Even though your wife chose her death, and to leave you alone, do you not mourn her? Would you now abandon her?"

It was Sadaharu's turn to feel the pain of unhealed wounds. "You speak truth…" he eventually agreed. "It does not matter what the circumstances were; the pain is the same. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Yuuki reassured. "Unless… you feel so guilty that you can't bear to beat me at chess? In that case, I am very angry."

"We will see," Sadaharu mused, smiling to himself. "You are extremely competitive. I am quite surprised."

She giggled. "So, both scholarly and competitive. I am changing day by day."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuran Kaname had propelled himself into a state of unadulterated misery. "Yuuki" was a name no night class member dared to breathe unless they wished to be faced with their leaders impending wrath. Since the night of the revelations, Kaname's closely guarded secret was finally unleashed. Whispers from the other purebloods, gentle at first, gradually accumulated into a frenzy of gossiping that ravaged the Vampire kingdom.

Kuran Kaname was their creator, reborn.

Many were angry. This was their time, to hold him accountable for the miseries of their race! Why did he not ensure more vampires were kept pure? Why did he not reclaim his kingship from the ashes of the council? Asato Ichijou would have been pleased to know he had once mistreated none other than their _creator. _It was unfortunate for him that Sara had ended his life.

The Night Class had taken more kindly to the news. They knew their leader was merciless, but they knew he had deep powerful emotions; none who saw him after Kuran Yuuki's disappearance could doubt it. Furthermore, he did seem to genuinely desire union between vampires and humans. What the night class did _not _enjoy was the appearance of the pureblood Shirabuki Sara, accompanied by their former vice-president, Ichijou Takuma.

Shiki and Rima could not pretend to be pained by the fact that Ichijou did not even stop to talk to them; a small smile was all they were privy to. Ichijou had, to put it bluntly, gone to the dark side. Everyone suspected that Sara's reappearance upon the scene was ordered to coincide with Kaname's new ambition for a kingdom.

As Aidou bitterly mused at the desk in his study, it seemed that Kaname did intend to reclaim the throne. Whilst the nobles were nervously flitting about one another, stunned by the scandal, Kaname was putting the plan he had nursed for years into action.

_You are the only vampire left that I trust… Perhaps I was silly to think he would care enough to go to such lengths… _

He read that particular phrase again and groaned to himself. Sure she was cute and charming, but sometimes Yuuki-sama was such an _idiot. _Anyone who so much as glanced at the Kuran couple could tell of the affection between them. Was she really that blind?

It was his turn to write and try to change her mind.

_Dear Yuuki-sama,_

_You do not know my relief to discover you are well and as happy as one might consider you able to be. The Chairman is well, keeping the Day Class controlled and leaving the Night Class to Kaname-sama's instigation. Wakaba Sayori is concerned for your absence, but I told her that you had gone to stay with friends of your own kind, to clear your head._

_Kaname-sama is…. Well, he is overcome with a sense of purpose. Since your absence he has initiated plans to once more have the vampire kingdom governed by the rule of a king – Kaname-sama himself. Sara has been here to see Kaname-sama, but I don't know why. I don't think it is romantic, Yuuki-sama, so _please _come home. _

It wasn't long before his calm letter descended into incessant pleading.

_But please, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama loves you, you must know this! You _must _come back and help in this madness. Kaname-sama is so angry all the time, and he really just needs y –_

"Aidou," a dark voice growled.

Aidou yelped in shock and turned to look at the person standing behind him, the pen clattering noisily to the floor. "K-Kaname-sama!" he cried.

"Give me that," Kaname warned dangerously.

Swallowing hard, Aidou handed the shaking piece of paper to the wrathful pureblood. "I wasn't… I didn't mean…"

A flicker of emotion crossed Kaname's face as he saw to whom the letter was addressed. He read the letter slowly, eyes narrowing at the last paragraph, before suddenly tearing it into pieces. He walked to the other side of the room and quickly cast the pieces upon the open fire. Aidou watched on, the epitome of abject horror.

Turning back to Aidou, Kaname said in a cold voice: "I must congratulate you on your sudden omniscience, Aidou. You seem to know all my secret feelings and desires."

"I didn't mean to interfere," was the only answer he could offer.

"Oh?" Kaname inquired, his lip curling. "Writing to my estranged lover was not an attempt to interference? Why, it seems I quite misunderstood you."

"Youshould be the one writing to her! Not me!" Aidou shouted angrily, despite his misgivings. He nearly fainted at the deathly look upon Kaname's face.

"You say yourself you are glad to hear she is _happy," _Kaname replied, lightly flexing his fingers. "I am not surprised to hear Sadaharu is treating her as kindly as he can. They quite suit each other."

"H-how can you say that? She… she thinks you don't want her anymore!" Aidou stammered, having an ominous sense of suddenly leaping across the line.

Kaname raised his eyebrows. "She leaves me even as I beg her forgiveness and then runs straight into the eager arms of Kaidoh Sadaharu. Yes, I see clearly, _I'm _the one who rejected her. "

"So… that's it?" Aidou asked in a small voice.

"It would appear so. Don't falsify sadness, Aidou; I know your intentions towards her. If she desired me still she would come home. She knows my feelings."

Aidou could think of nothing else to say.

"Leave me now, Aidou," Kaname ordered.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aidou resigned, stepping from behind his chair and walking towards the door, leaving the papers strewn across the desk, feeling Kaname's eyes watching him as he left.

Once Aidou had gone, Kaname walked towards the window and leant against the white pillar, observing the site before him. The night sky was puckered with brilliant stars and it was a full moon. _How_ he remembered those nights he would spend looking for her, Miss Prefect, amongst the scattered trees. She would run along, auburn hair bobbing behind her, full of enthusiasm and life. He had feared that when he awakened her, she would lose the _joie de vivre _he had loved so much. If anything, the closeness to death had intensified these feelings.

_It must've been a few months since they had first left Cross Academy. He had just returned from a tedious visit to the council of ancients. Obsessed with his eventual marriage, the death of Rido Kuran and the collapse of the Night Class, they had bombarded him with questions and were frustrated by his cryptic answers. It was of no moment. He was finally home again. _

_Wandering into the entrance hall of their house, he sensed the gentle buzz of her presence coming from above him, presumably in one of the bedrooms. _

"_I am home," he announced to the empty foyer, knowing that she would hear him. _

_There was a muffled thump, shortly followed by then the sound of eager footsteps. Dropping his coat onto the nearby table, he waited, one arm resting elegantly against the banister post. Suddenly an auburn head popped over the balcony of the first floor to peer down at him._

"_Ka-na-me!" she called in a sing-song voice, positively beamin. He looked up and smiled, arms outstretched towards her._

_She needed no further encouragement. _

_Grinning excitably, like a child on Christmas day, she ran eagerly down the stairs towards him. He could not stop a small sigh escaping him as she propelled herself into his arms, laughing happily._

"_Welcome home," she whispered, turning her head up towards him so he could kiss her. _

"_Yuuki…"_

"_I missed you, Kaname."_

"_I wish that you would do this every day…" he murmured huskily, between kisses._

_Yuuki loosened his grip upon her to look up at him, confusion evident in her eyes. She pondered innocently: "But onii-sama, if you do not go away then how can I greet you?" _

_Kaname had to laugh. _

And now, her laughter and smiles were gone.

Kaname had already decided upon the course of action. Kuran Kaname, King of the Ancestors, would reclaim his throne and wait for her to return to him as _queen_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks passed and Yuuki had still not received a letter from Aidou. Upon her lesser days she would remain curled in the sanctity of her silk bed sheets and cry in pity for herself. She didn't understand why Aidou did not reply to her, and it made her feel lonely. It seemed that even a man who claimed to worship her was no longer interested.

Despite this, Sadaharu seemed to be trying very hard to make any attempt at feeling lonely impossible. He would often knock upon her door if she had not emerged and try to amuse her. It often worked, and then she would pass the day in frivolities with the kind gentle men who held an undercurrent of biting sarcasm. However, Sadaharu often had business to attend to, and then wandering the mansion would become the object of the day. Ryoma was frequently absent; a fact Yuuki could not help but be pleased about.

Today was different, because Emiko had come to visit.

"How are you today?" Yuuki asked awkwardly as they sat before each other in the west drawing room, both cushioned comfortably in Queen Anne chairs, teacups resting upon the coffee table. Emiko always set her on edge.

"You ask me this question every time I come, Yuuki, and the answer is always the same. I am fine." Emiko smirked.

"It is a habit I have from my human years…" Yuuki murmured. She did not know what to make of this lady. Like her brother she possessed the incongruous nature of cynicism and gentleness and yet, inside there was heartless brusqueness he did not possess. There was something oddly… _familiar _about Emiko, and Yuuki did not like it.

"That is a feeble excuse, my dear." Emiko replied simply. "If we all were to keep our habits without trying to change them, the world would be filled with nose pickers and thumb suckers."

"Would you be a nose picker or a thumb sucker?" Yuuki asked without thinking.

A sound that sounded almost like a snigger escaped Emiko's pursed lips. "I hope neither, little Yuuki. I, like all purebloods, was born with a natural air and grace."

"I wasn't." Yuuki mourned regretfully, head in her hands as she recalled several very embarrassing tripping incidents. "That particular trait seemed to completely skip me."

Emiko put her finger to her chin, considering her point. "It is curious to me, how such a thing occurred. You descend from Kaname, you see. I cannot believe he was ever clumsy, nor his wives. Curious indeed..."

"So why do we purebloods not all act exactly the same then?" Yuuki questioned. "I mean, if we're all from the same being?"

"An excellent point," Emiko praised. "I feel you, however, give the answer yourself. If we're questioning nature against nurture, you who have been raised human, prove that upbringing can mostly conquer nature. You completely betray the traditional characteristics of a pureblood, after all. You are always so… _cheerful._"

Yuuki was silent.

"Are you confused?" Emiko asked politely, as she sipped from her teacup. "Do not be embarrassed to admit it."

Yuuki averted her eyes. How was she to ever explain her feelings without sounding like a whiny child? "It's not that I'm confused, it's just… There is so much Kaname never told me about him; about the origins of our race. I mean, even now I feel as if his history is being concealed from me. I am tired of being the one kept in the dark."

Emiko set down her cup. She took Yuuki's hand, forcing her to look into those powerful sapphire eyes. "If you wish, I will tell you a famous legend."

"W-what famous legend?" Yuuki stammered, resisting the temptation to wrench her hand free.

"The Legend of the Purebloods, of course," Emiko explained, as if Yuuki was asking the most obvious question in the world. "Unfortunately nothing was ever scribed into any historical documents so this story relies upon word of mouth, but I feel it will hold some interest to you. It concerns your affianced, after all."

"There is… a legend about Kaname?" Yuuki said in wonderment.

Emiko was amused by her naivety. "Of course. I am surprised your parents did not tell you such a famous legend, as I was told by my own grandmother. Perhaps they worried Kaname-san would be angered."

"Another thing onii-sama concealed from me…" Yuuki noted regretfully.

This time Emiko did not seem as patient. "Do not be so self indulgent. The mere fact he told you _anything _is proof of his affection for you. You would be stupid not to understand this."

"Uhm, okay," Yuuki mumbled, not really sure how to respond. "So will you tell me?"

"Yes. You must not despair if certain details escape me, however; I was told this legend such a long time ago."

Yuuki tucked her legs beneath her in the manner of a child about to be told a bedtime story. Emiko paused thoughtfully, considering how best to begin.

"Well I suppose I must firstly tell you, I have no knowledge of how the King first came to be. I doubt even the King himself understands His origins; all that is known is that He was the single one of His kind. Perhaps it was a genetic mutation; I do not know. I suppose the legend itself really all begins with the King's loneliness. Being the sole one of His kind, He was consumed by a hunger for another being like Himself. You cannot hope to imagine the devastating pain caused by the possession of the knowledge you are entirely alone, never ageing and never altering.

"The King decided that there was no other path for Him now but to continue His own race. Using the powers gifted unto Him, He created two wives from His own flesh and blood, born to fulfil their need as mothers of the vampire race. As they were created from Himself, they bore traits of His power and His personality. Do not mistake and think of them as Brides of Frankenstein, creatures who inspired disgust and fear in humans as it is rumoured that like the King Himself; beautiful and elegant. This was how they ensnared humans to become their pray."

Yuuki did not question this. Anything that _Kaname_ made had to be superior.

"So, what of these wives then? Well, firstly there was Sara, known by all as the Ethereal Ravishing Queen. The other wife was Okime, and she became known as the Tender Heartless Queen. Her paradoxical name transcended from her natural characteristics; she was gentle and calm but inside she was hard natured and she bore no romantic heart for another, nor would she ever. She did not despair for the King's affections as Sara did, and that is what in turn killed her."

"She died?" Yuuki asked.

Emiko raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Kaname really did tell you naught. Yes, of a surety she died. Some like to say that Sara bore the all the passions of the King; she had His thirst for power andshared the same obsessive tendencies, whilst the Tender Heartless Queen was the calmer more controlled version that the King veiled His true nature behind. You see, the King was not the same pureblood you know today. In the ancestral ages there was little He cared for, bar the accession of His kingdom and His power. The Ethereal Ravishing Queen was so known because she was always ravished by unyielding love for her creator. It consumed her.

"The King found more peace with Okime; He did not truly love her nor she Him, and indeed I am not sure such a connection was possible betwixt them, but there was an affection almost analogous to parent and child. Okime was an escape from the bloodthirsty world He governed. Sara was jealous of this bond – she did not understand why her fire and bloodthirsty nature repelled one so akin to herself. Sara forgot that for the King to desire her He would have to also desire the darkness within Himself.

"As years passed tensions between the wives increased; Okime conceived first, to a girl. Sara's first child, her son Daisuke, was stillborn. It was not the first child of Sara's that would die. Herein was where the Tender Heartless Queen made the mistake that would kill her. She told Sara that death of her children was could not be blamed on anyone but herself as Kaname fathered both of their offspring and all of Okime's had survived. Sara caused the death of her children.

"Sara, a being defined by passion, could not endure such heartless cruelty. One night, when the King was away with His eldest son, she crept into Okime's room. Sara stood before the bed of Okime, possessed with jealousy, and tore through her sleeping chest and ripped out her heart. She consumed Okime's life, and she was _proud_."

Yuuki gasped, causing Emiko to sneer. "A saddening tale, is it not? You will be pleased to know Sara did not live long in such victory."

"The King found out?" Yuuki speculated.

"Oh, but of course," Emiko replied. "Could you doubt it? The King came to His chambers later that night and found the ashy remains of His creation, of His wife. He soon realised the tragedy that had befallen the Kuran clan and His heart ached. Enraged by Sara's disobedience, the King ended her life. But of course, as you remember, not even the King can truly destroy the lives of His Queens; to do so would destroy a part of Him and His power. Instead, He locked her soul away deep in slumber. He placed a curse upon her soul which meant she could only be resurrected should a female pureblood be born bearing the same name – Sara."

Yuuki's eyebrows knitted together. "So… The Shirabukis named their unborn daughter Sara?"

Emiko nodded.

"But… why would they do that? Didn't they know what would happen?"

It was Emiko's turn to frown. "The King was in a deep slumber; He would not have been able to prevent such an event. Sara is the elder of Kaname by only a year, but this is enough. I do not know if the Shirabukis believed the curse; as Okime had not been known of again they probably dismissed it as wild hearsay. To name a child after one of the Ancestors was a very honourable and desirable thing to do. Your parents did the same, after all."

"I suppose, but…"

"–Yuuki, do hold your questioning; you will make me lose my train of thought." Emiko scolded.

"Sorry… carry on."

"Years passed fleetingly as the King waited for Okime's soul to return to him. After all, it was inevitable that the part of Him He had lost had to return. Pureblood grandchildren, descended from His original children, were born but none held her in them. Eventually some of His children discovered humans and bore infants of impure blood, whilst others married one another, finding love and peace together.

"Millennia passed, and the King grew weary of His life. He watched His race develop and expand whilst He remained – unfaltering and never ageing. This weariness led eventually to carelessness. His thirst for power had been sated; He was king of all. However, this power hungry nature had not escaped his children. His second eldest son, Kurou, began to lust after the throne of his father. A bloody battle broke out as Kurou rebelled against the monarch. Kurou held the support of his sister and lover, Mikaru, and two others of his kin but the numbers paled in comparison to that of the Kings. However Kurou held the acclaim as an infinitely superior warrior and, in a battle between himself and the King, Kurou struck a blow which sent the King as close to death as was possible.

"Kurou's success was short lived. As the King lay there, His ancient and precious blood spilling across the stone floor, the others of His children sought revenge upon their traitorous brother and ended his life. The remaining children decided to destroy the monarchy, determining that instead a council should govern their rapidly increasing race. It was intended to be an equal and fair way to rule their world and ensure no corrupted sibling could claim the throne.

"The King was laid to rest in a sacred tomb by His eldest daughter, the firstborn of Okime. A full year of mourning passed throughout the vampires, pureblood and noble alike. From henceforth till the day of Kuran Rido, Kaname was forever frozen in his immortal existence, alone."

Emiko finally finished, and an eerie Yuuki touched her fingertips to her eyes and found droplets of tears formed there.

"You are sad, little Yuuki?" Emiko inquired, watching her with curious eyes. To see such emotion readily passed from a pureblood was a rarity, to be sure.

"I am sorry for them, for Kaname and for Sara and Okime. Okime's soul was lost forever to an act of passion." Yuuki explained, brushing away the tears. To think of Kaname having to live for so long, without his companions; a part of himself…

A faint pink flushed upon Emiko's cheeks. "You truly care about this woman, who had your lover long before you?" She asked sincerely. "How strange you are."

"But of course," Yuuki explained, as if it was unquestionable. "She did not choose that path anymore than I did."

"Perhaps she will be reborn yet, or she has been already and conceals it," Emiko shrugged, a small smile playing with her lips. "It says much for your soul, Kuran Yuuki, that you care about those you have never met. It is an endearing quality, I assure you."

Yuuki had the grace to blush at such praise from this wise woman. "But I cannot change my feelings towards Sara, however hard I try."

"I take it you do not cherish affections for her?" Emiko encouraged, knowing full well the answer.

"I hate her!" Yuuki spat.

Emiko seemed unaffected by this passionate display of emotion. "But why? Have you never thought how intensely difficult her rebirth was? At least when Sara was his wife, Kaname did not claim to love anyone else. She could continue to pretend he would change his affections towards her."

"I guess…"

"_You _shattered all her dreams and fantasies. For her entire existence she has been bound by both blood and soul to one man, her creator, and yet he rejects her in favour of a mere babe."

"She doesn't truly love him! If she did she wouldn't have killed Okime."

"Hmm… Perhaps. Sara is warped by jealousy, indeed, but the other wife was warped by selfishness. Your lack of the deadly sins is an attraction."

"Attraction?"

Emiko smirked. "Oh please, like you haven't noticed the way Sadaharu bends over backwards in order to secure your happiness. It is quite pathetic of him."

Yuuki blushed furiously. "I-is it really as obvious at that? I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Emiko's eyes rolled. "I made a promise to an old friend to avoid interference in this matter. I cannot tell you what to do; if you can doubt Kaname's affections for even one moment then perhaps it was not meant to be."

"How can you say that?" Yuuki admonished. "I love him."

"Then you answer my question, surely?"

"But what about all that happened?" Yuuki began uncertainly. "I mean, the lies and–"

"–Really, Yuuki, you test even _my_ patience. Do not toy with my brother; his last wife was a flighty creature who deserved her death, even if Sadaharu mourns her. I wish that he would settle with another who desires him for all of eternity. He is not just a replacement for Kaname."

Yuuki felt a surge of guilt attack her. She was taking the easy route out; accepting Ryoma's blackmail rather than trying to fight it. There was no use denying it; a part of her _desired _Sadaharu's affections and love. It was an escape from her own pain. But she, like Emiko, did not want to see Sadaharu unhappy.

"Uhm… if you don't mind me asking, have you never thought… I mean…"

"My feelings for Sadaharu tend no deeper than affection." Emiko explained, sensing the unspoken question. "It has always been that way; I am truly just his sister."

"I understand."

"I'm glad you do." It seemed Emiko had decided that she had given Yuuki enough food for thought. "If you do not mind, Yuuki, I would prefer to be left alone for a while and rest a little. My husband will be back shortly anyway."

"Your husband seems really nice," Yuuki complimented. "Sadaharu told me you've been married for fifty years now. You must love him very much."

Emiko looked surprised. "Love? Dear me, I see no reason for _love._ He is pretty, and he cares for me. That is enough for one as old as I..."

Silence fell upon them. Realising that Emiko seemed to have concluded conversation for the day, Yuuki stood up and moved towards the door.

"Goodbye, little one. I hope my conversation makes for new edifying thoughts."

"See you soon, Emiko-san."

No sooner had she said these words than Yuuki paused by the doorway, unspoken words beginning to surface. "You're wrong, by the way. I don't think of Sadaharu as just a replacement. Perhaps if I had not known Kaname then I would love Sadaharu with all my heart."

The door swung shut and Emiko was left alone in the drawing room.

_Now is the time, dear one, for the gentle loving princess to stand up and be counted. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh _dear_. What a silly bunch of lovers they all are. This story is just a bundle of revelations, is it not? I threw a few clues in this chapter. Share your guesses with me. I am always curious how clear I should be with hints about the plot; I often fear I don't do enough because obviously, to me, they seem blatant.

I must thank you all for your patience and continued support. Without it I would never ever have got past the second chapter of this story. Apologies for the delay, but it's been holidays, work and results (I got AAB and into my university, by the way) and then I sent this to my beta two weeks ago who, unfortunately, cannot beta it for now because he is moving back into college and things are very stressful and stuff ^_^ Plus, the one-shot I wrote "Coffee, Cafés and Carousels" was a bit of a flop, and that made me feel a little put out ;)

I went on holiday to Amsterdam, Belgium and Germany and it was really fun and a lovely relax although we came back on results day! Anyone else who received results this summer?

The next chapter won't be so morbid, or without Kaname and Yuuki, I promise :D


	13. Summertime Sadness

A/N: Firstly, I really am truly sorry. It has been far _far _too long. I thought long and hard about whether to publish this. The story was meant to have about another eight chapters. In some ways, this chapter is a complete cop out. When you read the last scene, you'll probably understand why. However, I still feel bound to offer you all some sort of conclusion to this story, even if no one cares anymore. I do hope some of you do. This story has been in the back of mind for years. Every single review you sent me in between honestly kept reminding and prodding at me. Truth be told, I lost my inspiration for this story as Hino ruined _my _Kaname and Yuuki for me in the manga. The ending made me want to cry.

If anyone is interested, I would like to try and offer an epilogue in the next chapter. It will not be as satisfying as it should be, but I feel like some kind of ending is better than none? Who knows, it has been so long I have no idea if anyone is even going to really read this! Happy reading, if you are.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good evening, my love." A voice says to her. She looks up, and the face of Sadaharu emerges from the hazy darkness. She looks down and finds she is wearing only her nightdress and he pyjamas. _

"_Sadaharu; you are here," she says happily. "I am glad."_

_These words seem to please him. "I love you, Yuuki," he whispers softly into her ear. She smiles, and takes his hand in hers._

"_I know."_

_Before Sadaharu has time to carry on these delightful exchange, Yuuki finds them interrupted by the thundering of small footsteps in quick succession. The door slams open._

"_Mama, mama!" a joyful voice cries. _

_Yuuki looks up in surprise to see a curly haired toddler hurtling towards them both, at an alarming speed. The toddler is followed at a more sombre pace by an elder boy. Both were possessed of dark brunette hair and auburn eyes; they were certainly brothers._

_The children stopped before her, looking up expectantly._

"_We are back mama!" the little boy said to her, stating the obvious. _

_Mama…? Yuuki looks around to find some other woman in the room, but there are none bar Sadaharu and herself. He must mean her. Mama? Why was he calling her that? _

"_Are you… are you talking to me?" she asks eventually, looking confused. She looks across at Sadaharu, who shrugs nonchalantly. _

"_Of course Daisuke is talking to you, mother. Who else could he mean?" the sombre boy affirmed. Daisuke gave her a dimpled grin and bobbed his head in agreement. _

_Daisuke… the name was oddly perfect. They were both perfect. _

"_What is your name?" Yuuki found herself asking the elder boy. He reminded her so strongly of someone she had once known… Who was he? _

"_You truly don't know?" he asked, looking hurt. "Father said you might not remember. My name is Haruka, mother. You named me after grandfather."_

"_Of course I did," Yuuki lied, feigning knowledge. Just then, Daisuke came up to her and tugged at the folds of her dress and because it felt natural, and right, she leant down to grab him in her arms and lift him onto her lap._

"_You are getting heavy," she remarks to Daisuke, tapping his button nose which causes him to giggle. Haruka gives her a rare smile as she ruffles his hair affectionately. Her beautiful boys…_

_She has almost forgotten about Sadaharu until Haruka asks in a challenging voice: "Who is this strange man?" _

_Sadaharu straightens in his seat. "I, young man, am Kaidoh Sadaharu," he says proudly. "Your mama is going to marry me."_

"_What? Mama!" Daisuke cries, clutching desperately at her clothes. Surprised by his reaction, she hushes him and kisses the top of his head. He does not speak further but simply buries his face in her hair, as if in pain._

"_You… It's not true though is it, mother?" Haruka asks quickly, eyes flitting between the couple. "You're not going to leave father."_

"_Sadaharu is going to be your father," she finds herself explaining, with a shaky conviction to her voice. "Sadaharu is a very kind man, and he loves me, and I'm going to marry him just like his son wants. We are all going to be really happy together, as a family."_

_Sadaharu smiles and nods. "It's true. I am going to propose tomorrow."_

_Haruka is left speechless and a teary eyed Daisuke crawls off Yuuki's lap and heads towards his older brother._

"_Daisuke?" Yuuki asks, confused._

"_You don't want us anymore; we have to go!" Daisuke sobs in a hurt voice. Haruka holds out a comforting hand and Daisuke takes it. They both stand there, looking like little lost boys. _

"_Wait, don't go!" Yuuki's heart pounds in her chest and she finds herself crying. "Of course I want you."_

"_No you don't!" Daisuke pouted. "If you wanted us you'd be with father and not this strange man!"_

_"Who's your father?" she begged. "Tell me, please."_

_Haruka shook his head. "Father says I can't tell you. You have to work it out for yourself."_

"_I love you mama!" Daisuke shouts, as Haruka begins to take him away. They were beginning to fade… the sharp lines of their silhouettes blurred in the darkness. Yuuki stretches her arms out to them, crying and begging for them to come back. _

_They didn't return. _

Yuuki awoke drenched in fresh sweat, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Kaname…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know, Akatsuki, I can't help feeling that this is all turning out to be a bit of a mess." Aidou lamented, as he lounged on a sofa in the Night Class dormitory's living area.

"Bravo, idiot," Kain replied. "Your wisdom astounds me."

"Didn't you realise Aidou was a genius?" Ruka asked. "I thought everyone on the campus knew that by now."

"Shut up!" Aidou snapped, leaping out of his seat. "Look, we can't just let this happen!"

"Let what happen?" Ruka replied, in a bored voice. Aidou's behaviour was just so _unseasonable_; it was barely the afternoon and he was already jumping around excitably, shouting at the group. Rima and Shiki hadn't even made it out of their pyjamas.

"Let that witch ruin everything the Night Class has achieved!" he cried, punching his fist dramatically. "If Shirabuki Sara sticks around much longer we've got no chance of getting Yuuki-sama back with Kaname-sama! And then we'll get stuck in some bloody pureblood war which will leave half of us dead."

Rima shrugged. "What can we do?"

"Start fighting back!"

"Against a _pureblood_?" Ruka responded in disbelief.

"We all know Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama are still in love with each other. Yuuki is simply hurt, and Kaname self-pitying."

There was a murmuring of agreement amongst them all. Kaname tried so hard to be mysterious, but when it came to Yuuki his emotions were completely transparent.

"Oh hi guys!" Ichijou said happily, walking over to greet them. "What are we discussing?"

"Well, Aidou was just saying that we could go against Sara and–"

"–M-make her a welcoming present, no matter how much she says no!" Aidou finished, looking daggers at Shiki who seemed perplexed.

Ichijou's brow lifted. "Oh! Sounds fun. I'm sure she'll like it, really."

"Yeah… She'll love it." Akatsuki added helpfully.

"Well, I'm going back to the office to do some paperwork for Sara. Bye all!" Ichijou said cheerfully, walking back in the direction of the stairs.

No sooner had he gone then Aidou turned furiously upon the bemused Shiki.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"To tell Ichijou our plans…? Surely he'd get involved and help us out?" Shiki asked bemusedly. Aidou was so weird sometimes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Aidou replied darkly. "My genius detects something funny about Ichijou."

Rima popped the pocky out of her mouth, looking worried. "What do you mean?"

Aidou sighed. "Let me tell you guys all about what I overheard Sara telling Ichijou..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaname Kuran was seated on the elegant red sofa in his study, frowning over another dull piece of paperwork before him. Behind him, although he completely ignored her presence, stood Sara Shirabuki. She was leaning, her blonde hair tickling his cheek as she whispered poison into his ear.

"Don't think of that little girl anymore… She doesn't want you like you think. I'm the one who loves you truly…"

"Sara, you do not understand love; only obsession."

"Eh, truly? But I understand _your_ obsession my king," she said, her arms snaking around his neck. She spoke softly, her lips brushing against the nape of his neck. "As we sit here your thoughts are obsessed with that silly child. You are wondering whether she has shared blood with Sadaharu-san yet, and why she wrote to Aidou and not you. You now realise that you were right after all; an innocent girl like that would never really want a veritable monster like you…"

"Shut up," Kaname growled. "You are an infernal plague that I should never have allowed to be unleashed unto this world."

Sara batted her eyelashes, unaffected by such censure. "I am a part of you. As much as you try to avoid it, I shall always return because I am yours. Indulge my obsessions and share my bed tonight…"

At this, his eyes narrowed. "I share my bed with none but her."

"I know, I know," she tittered playfully, her eyes rolling. "I am just a pawn in your game of life, nothing as important as darling, beautiful little Yuuki Kuran; the girl you have longed for since infancy. Blah, blah, _blah_. Perverse is it not, for you to fall in love with a child? At least I was created a woman."

"You are simply jealous."

"Remember what I did last time I was 'jealous'?" Sara snapped bitterly, nostrils flaring. "And that was Okime, not some stupid flat-chested girl without any beauty or brains!"

Kaname did not take this well. Sara screamed as she found herself flung violently against the wall.

"Remember there is only one reason I do not return you to the hell I imprisoned you in…" he threatened softly, his fingers tightening against her pale throat. "Can you recall it, or does memory fail you?"

"No, you…!" she gasped, as he restricted her airflow further. "It's… it's so you c-can use me to re… reclaim your throne!"

"Correct," he announced, releasing her from his grip and allowing her to flop gracelessly to the floor.

Sara sat there in a crumpled heap, breathing heavily and hands clutching at her enflamed throat. Her eyes were veritably wide with shock; seldom did she see him treat her with such cruel abandon.

"My patience is dwindling, Sara," his voice said from the doorway, his back turned from her. "I shall see her tonight, at parliament. If she returns to me, then your place in this household shall be expunged by royal decree."

"Will she show herself, though?" Sara asked, agog with misgivings. She found herself wishing she could see the expression upon his face.

His grip on the door handle tightened. "She must. Our engagement was of great political consequence. She cannot run forever."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The meeting was held in the Council of The Ancient's old building. Built over two hundred years ago, the building held tribute to the revival of Gothic architecture. Tall lancet arches and stain glass windows, crafted on a canvas of Clipsham limestone, met the eye. The effect was just as it was intended: haughty and imposing.

Sadaharu did not seem the least bit impressed as he walked along, Yuuki's hand held tightly in the crook of his arm. He had a sense of dread inside him that was impossible to shake. He had insisted on accompanying Yuuki to the meeting as a way of reassuring himself, with little success. This would be the first time in over a month Yuuki would see Kaname since _that _night. The tension was palpable.

"I despise the council of ancients," he drawled, observing the architecture with little appreciation.

Yuuki shrugged. "It looks exactly the same as any other vampire dwelling, to me."

"That is because you lack finesse."

"How mean, Sadaharu-san!"

"Of course, I am joking, my little darling." By this point they had arrived in the enormous entrance hall. "But, just in case… Don't freak out when they call you a princess." Sadaharu reminded, with a slight smirk.

"Oh god, will they?" she grimaced.

"Of course. You're still in the new royal family, regardless of your marital status."

"What royal family? I'm Kaname's only Kuran descendant."

Sadaharu shrugged. "You're still next in line for the throne. A male heir always takes precedent over female, but there are no other male Kuran relatives."

"I wish you didn't have to go. There is something very important that I would like to ask you tonight."

Yuuki's skin ran cold and she looked up in alarm. "I a-am sure there is nothing you could possibly need to say, Sadaharu!"

He looked surprised for a moment, before he realised that her alarm was nothing to do with his words, and must have naturally stemmed from the approaching meeting with the intimidating Kuran Kaname. "Do not fear, Yuuki. I will be here when you return," he said.

"I am not frightened," she lied. He sighed knowledgably, and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"You have a new place now. The King can have no demand upon you. He cannot touch you."

Yuuki began to walk resolutely towards the door, fists tightly clenched. "Sadaharu, I am not frightened because I think Kaname will threaten or hurt me," she said.

"Then what?" Sadaharu called out from behind her.

She turned to smile sadly at him. "I am frightened, because I will have to look into his eyes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Princess Yuuki, we are led to believe by the King that you wish to formally absolve your engagement."

An elderly noble vampire dressed in scarlet addressed her as she stood before him and several others in a large entrance hall. She nervously patted her blue chiffon dress, suddenly wishing she had chosen something less formal. This whole event felt so... _manufactured_ and it was breaking her heart.

"That is correct," she replied. Was that what she was meant to say? She had no idea. All this royalist stuff was incredibly new to her; she was still barely recovered from becoming a pureblood again.

The older man smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "As a member of the royal family, you are entitled to a private audience with the King prior to the formal decision being made."

"Uh, private? As in, alone?"

"Of course," he affirmed.

"Do... Do I have to?" she asked, hoping the question didn't sound too childish.

The man didn't even bother to answer her question. "This session is suspended for one hour to allow for the audience. Yuuki-sama, a member of the King's guard shall escort you to the King's offices."

Private audiences and the King's guard? What the hell was this place?

She barely had time to collect her thoughts before a heavy door was thrown open and she was shoved inside an elaborate office-cum-library. Her breath hitched as she saw _him _standing before the blazing fireplace, his arm leant casually against the mantelpiece.

His dress was very formal; she couldn't help but appreciatively notice how elegant and _beautiful _he was. Her mind, giving her those countless dreams-or sometimes, nightmares-hadn't exaggerated.

There was an incredibly long pause.

"Good evening, Kaname," she said after working up a little courage, praying she sounded much more confident than she felt inside.

Eventually he turned his eyes from the fireplace to look up at her. She almost cried out at the look of suffering that rested in his eyes.

"Yuuki, you came," he said, his voice filled with so many different things. Caution, hurt, hope and… tenderness.

"Of course. Did I have a choice?"

He frowned. "You of all people should know that you always have a choice."

She couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"You have grown so thin, my love," he noted, taking in the sight of her dress which seemed to almost swamp her and the thin cheeks and narrow hips.

Her mouth opened and shut silently. "I… Never mind about that, we are supposed to discuss…"

"I know what we are supposed to discuss," he said, looking at her with a hungry longing that he had not realised was so potent until now.

She sighed, and rubbed her temple with one hand. "Stop looking at me like that," she insisted.

He seemed surprised. "Like what? This is how I always look at you."

"Exactly," she said, exasperated. Did he not know how much of an effect his eyes had?

"Yuuki… Do not expect me to hide my feelings for your sake. I will never stop loving you." She gaped at him and the way he could express such powerfully romantic words without the slightest hesitation or sign of embarrassment.

"Kaname, you… I…"

"I will never stop loving you."

She found hot tears beginning to well in her eyes and her heart felt like it was going to break in two. "Still? Even after I left you?"

"You felt betrayed. I understand; it's fine."

"No, it's not fine, Kaname!" she shouted. "Why didn't you come after me? You never even wrote to me, and even Aidou didn't reply to my letters. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, Yuuki… When you ran straight into the arms of Kaidoh Sadaharu, I thought that was what you wanted now. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"I didn't run!" she cried. "Zero tricked me and then Ryoma threatened me. He said…. He said he'd kill the people I love if I didn't go with him. I thought I had no choice."

"Emiko was right, though," she said eventually.

"Emiko?" Kaname said sharply. "What did she tell you?"

"To n-not marry Sadaharu," Yuuki sniffed. "To be with you, if I loved you."

Kaname swallowed hard and was unable to stop a tiny bit of hope bubble up inside him. She was so close… he couldn't handle this anymore.

"And do you?" he asked quietly.

"D-do I what?" she stammered, looking so very much like a bewildered child.

"Still love me."

She gasped as he posed the question so directly to her. His _beautiful _crimson eyes were filled with such hope. She suddenly felt like the most powerful woman in the world; his entire happiness depended on her next words. Yuuki knew that she would always remember this moment – this _choice _– she had. This moment would dictate the rest of her life.

Could she forgive him for the lies? The pain? Was it all really worth it – was _he _worth it? The pain she was trying so hard to suppress suddenly burst out of her; she felt like a volcano that had erupted into a sea of black smoke and hot burning lava.

"Yes. I do–I love you, Kaname," she sobbed, standing there looking so lost and so small.

Kaname let out an uncharacteristic cry. In a flash he rushed towards her and engulfed her in his strong, comforting arms. He whispered sweet nothings into her hair as she was wrecked by heavy, guttural tears of pain.

"Ssh, my love, don't cry," he murmured lovingly, relief washing over him like a dry desert which had begged for rain and been hit by a thunderstorm. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I am – just – so – happy," she cried through thick violent sobs.

Kaname could not help but smile at the juxtaposition between her words and her tears. His hand came up to lift her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. There was a pregnant pause, the air filled with tension and _expectation_, before he dipped forward and seized her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped at the suddenness of his action. Kaname seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and taste her. She tasted like honey and mahogany. _How _he had missed this; missed his beautiful Yuuki. She was his. She would always be his.

Yuuki sighed happily before wrapped her legs around him; his arms from her neck to support her as she clung to him. Kaname staggered forwards so Yuuki's back was against the wall. She can feel his want pressed up against her; instead of being filled with shyness she is _hungry _to have him. It had been far too long. Clothes were suddenly disregarded in a frantic frenzy, tossed carelessly across the room. Kaname's elegant fingers explored every curve of Yuuki's eager figure as her own hands grappled at the buckle on his trousers.

Kaname smiles, warmth in his eyes, as he watches his darling struggle with his clothing. He reaches down to assist her and before long he is ready and _she _is ready and he drives into her _hard_, filling her so completely that she lets out a strangled gasp of surprise.

They are joined together on the fringes of bliss, both mesmerised by how something so simple could feel _so good_ and so _right_. Kaname's face is buried into the warmth of her neck, peppering her neck with hungry kisses, and Yuuki is clinging onto him, her vision going hazy as she allows herself to give in to the sensations. The minutes tick by as they are joined together in a rough, passionate mating. They ride closer and closer to the edge of the cliff before eventually they are thrown off together, in to the crashing waves of euphoria; suddenly Kaname digs his teeth into her neck as they both climax together and Yuuki cries his name over and over again.

Afterwards, she is breathless and he is dazed by their frantic coupling. This time was different; it was as much about _need _as want.

"Yuuki, you are perfect…" he murmurs, his lips brushing her bare shoulder.

"Only when I'm with you," she replies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Outside, the two vampire guards scheduled to stand watch outside the king's office were both internally debating whether or not they were really suited to working in the palace. The first time they had heard the… _noises_… they had ignored it. As well as the second time. By the third they were beginning to eye each other uneasily.

"I, err… I guess it's safe to say they aren't coming anytime soon?" the smaller guard said hesitantly to the other.

The other guard snorted. "I think you could run naked through the palace right now and King Kaname wouldn't notice."

**.**

**.**

**.**

- VampireMaddy


End file.
